Bass Family Brood
by ellibells
Summary: Post Season 3, AU The Bass children are all grown up! Humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evelyn Bass?" NJBC It's not a Bass Brood with drama! Classic Chair!
1. The Talk

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 1: _The _Talk

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: I** finally** committed to this new fic! While times are hard this summer and we are waiting anxiously to see what happens with the whole Chair/Baby/Louis situation…I have brought you this! I am going to try my best to keep it like and fluffy with lots of laughs especially from the Bass children and of course there will still be **plenty** of Chair!

If you haven't read my first two fics which link into this story, **DO NOT** worry because I am pretty sure this plot is easy to pick up and at the end of this chapter I will give you a little family tree so you know who is who!** BUT** if you haven't read my other fics, any, not just Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair, please do! Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair is really light and fluffy and then Part 2 brings more of that but with married life and babies! Giggles all round!

I am **super excited** to see what reaction I get from this…if it's not so good I will give it up as a bad job and leave it as a one-shot, but if not and I get enough positive reviews, I will defo be happy to continue as a multi-chappie! Here goes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"Blair, I think it's highly unnecessary for me to talk to our eldest son about the birds and the bees. It will only put both of us in an awkward situation…do you really want to inflict such trauma on your husband?" Chuck pouted pathetically towards his wife who stood in the middle of his office, arms crossed.<p>

"Yes I do think it's necessary. Every son should be given the talk. I don't want unplanned grandchildren popping out of the woodwork; I'm too young for that label, thank you." Blair shot as she remained planted to her spot, glaring at her husband.

"Bart didn't have this conversation with me and I turned out fine…" Chuck replied optimistically with a shrug.

"Was that before or after your string of prostitutes, drug and alcohol abuse and nearly getting me pregnant behind Nate's back?"

"You know full well it was after…I married you and had a beautiful brood of children, didn't I?" Chuck was quick to compliment as he got up from his chair and approached Blair who looked reluctant to his advances.

"That maybe so…but when we became parents it became our duty to teach our children right and wrong, even if that does include _the _talk. I had to have multiple conversations with Evie regarding boys and girl issues; it's your turn to do the same for Ted." Blair defended as she watched Chuck edge closer to her until he was close but not quite touching.

"By _'multiple conversations'_, would you be referring to the _one_ conversation you had with Evie concerning both?..." Chuck pondered as he ran his index finger down her arm, waiting for her to show some sort of reaction.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you are exempt from talking to Teddy. And if you don't…you will be punished."

"Would that be the kind of punishment I like…" Chuck teased in her ear as he let his lips find _that_ spot on her neck.

"No. It's the opposite." She concluded as she prodded him in the chest hard before attempting to exit the room.

Stopping at the door, she turned to face Chuck once more.

"Oh and Chuck, Evie has a date tonight!" she announced with a smirk before swiftly making her exit, leaving Chuck, no doubt having a coronary attack.

xoxo

"Hey girls, what are you two up to?" Blair greeted as she walked into the kitchen to find Evie and Mia talking.

"Just talking and then we are gunna choose an outfit for my date tonight!" Evie giggled as she responded to her mother.

"I wouldn't go making any final decisions just yet…I've just told your father and well lets just say, he didn't sound keen…" Blair shrugged at her oldest daughter as her face dropped.

"I'm sixteen Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore. Daddy needs to get over it!" Evie moaned, knowing this was exactly how her father would react, therefore leaving it til the last minute to allow Blair to approach the subject.

"I know you're not a little girl anymore but you know how your father is, you'll always be his baby girl", Blair affirmed before directing her attention to Mia.

"Mia, does your mother know you're here?"

"Yeah, she's picking me up later. I think she wanted to talk to you about something", Mia responded lightly.

Mia was a spitting image of Serena; the blonde locks, long legs and stunning features while Evie was a carbon copy of Blair with hints of Chuck in and amongst. For example, she had Chuck's deep brown eyes that seemed to darken to accompany her mood, like now, frowning at the disagreeable information she had just received from Blair.

Although Mia was a year younger than Evie, they grew to become beautiful young women just like their mothers, best friends.

"Thank you for letting me know, Sweetie", Blair smiled at her god daughter's politeness.

"So where is Benjamin taking you tonight?" Blair asked curiously, leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for some gossip from her daughter.

"I have no idea! He said it's a surprise but I am pretty sure tonight is the night he is going to ask me to be his date at Cotillion!" Evie almost screamed with joy, playing her excitement down with a simple smile.

"That's wonderful, Honey! I remember my Cotillion…the dresses the-" Blair started but was interrupted by Evie.

"_-atmosphere, the dancing…everything was perfect until... _Blah blah!" Evie mocked her mother as Blair watched in amusement.

"Has no one ever told you that mockery is not very flattering nor ladylike, Evelyn Bass?" Blair teased with taught lips.

"Yes, my Mother! Queen B of Constance Billard, Blair Cornelia Bass!"

The two girl giggled as Blair soaked it up. She loved seeing her like this, so happy and free spirited.

"Someone's a chip off the old block…!" A voice announced from behind Blair.

The trio turned around to see Serena standing in the doorway, smiling widely.

"Mom, you're early, what are you doing here?" Mia spoke first.

"I wanted to talk to Auntie Blair remember? Anyway, did I overhear Evie Bass mocking her mother?" Serena grinned as she turned to Blair.

"I think you did, Auntie S! What would you suggest as punishment?" Blair joined her best friend in a bout of teasing.

"Hhmm…well, can I ask what we did with those embarrassingly cute videos of Evie running around naked as a toddler and giving us her best rendition of Justin Bieber?"

"Oh, I'm not sure? Have I already had them delivered to Benjamin by accident?" Blair bit her lip so not to burst out laughing at Evie's concerned expression.

"You wouldn't dare?..." Evie warned giving her mother a death glare which only made Blair want to laugh more.

"Oh we would…I'm sure you girls have read all about Queen B's scheming and antics on old Gossip Girl posts or so I heard…" Serena smirk widened as she watched Evie swallow hard while Mia just watched in amusement like Blair and her Mother.

"I am willing to forgive this little indiscretion if you give me a hug and a big kiss!" Blair propositioned playfully.

"I am not five anymore Mom! I'm sure this is not necessary, you're supposed to forgive your children no matter what…it's in your unconditional love contract!" Evie whined at Blair's soppiness.

"She used to love cuddling up to her mommy but as soon as they hit teen years, bam! Too cool for Mom's hugs!" Blair explained to Serena who nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

"Can't you go and hug one of the twins or Penny? She's the Mommy's girl around here!"

"As much as I enjoy Penny's hugs and kisses, she is at dance class and I want a hug from my eldest daughter. Is that too much to ask after bearing you for nine months and raising you into the beautiful young lady you are today?" Blair said, allowing her features to mellow into a disappointed expression.

Evie studied her mother for a moment before feeling faintly bad for rejecting her mother. Deep down she had missed her mother's hugs. Truthfully, the only times her mother got to give her a hug were when she was upset about something.

"You drive a hard bargain." Evie gave in and went to hug Blair who smiled warmly at the gesture.

"Thank you, Sweetie. I love you, you know", Blair whispered into her daughters ear as Serena and Mia watched their exchange, in the end, participating in a group hug.

"I do. And I love you too." Evie replied sweetly as she tightened her arms on her Mother a little.

"Naaw! You guys!" Serena cooed as the four broke their hug.

"Oh dear lord, when did Serena Humphrey get so soppy over a hug?" Blair laughed as she ushered her out of the room, leaving Mia and Evie who continued before they were interrupted.

xoxo

As Blair and Serena walked out of the kitchen into the living area, they were met by an angry looking Chuck.

"Sis, what an unpleasant surprise!" Chuck greeted sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. That never gets old…" Serena replied with just as much mockery.

"What do you want Bass? Serena and I were about to have a chat." Blair addressed with raised eyebrows.

"I want to talk to you about our eldest daughter's pending date. Who is the boy?" Chuck put bluntly as Blair rolled her eyes.

"Benjamin Archibald..." Blair smiled as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I could have guessed…"

"There is nothing to talk about. Benjamin is a nice boy; Nathaniel raised him with the right attributes and manners so you have nothing to worry about. Stop putting off your other task which involves your eldest son", she assured as she put her husband in his place, or tried.

"He may be polite around adults but I know what boys his age are interested in, one thing and one thing only and he is certainly not getting it from our daughter. She's too young to be dating anyway."

"That's highly hypercritical Bass, from your track record, our children hardly have a solid role model".

"_My _track record? You're one to talk! Were you not the one who lost her vir-" Chuck shot back before being interrupted by an angry looking Blair Bass.

"This is neither the time nor the place, so if you could please respect my opinion for just once and go and talk to your son, that would be much appreciated. Remember what we talked about earlier?" Blair snapped, glaring at her husband who was now fuming.

"This is not over, Blair. We will talk about this further after I have spoken to Teddy." He concluded as he strutted off towards his eldest son's bedroom.

"Like a little boy who's just thrown his toys out of the pram…" Blair sighed before returning her attention to S who was looking quite amused.

"So what does Chuck need to talk to Teddy about?" Serena queried casually.

"The birds and the bees…"

"At fifteen? Dan had that talk with Max like last year…" Serena said wearily, wondering whether Chuck's attempt to raise his son's awareness on the female breed was worth the effort.

"Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to tell Chuck I had _the_ talk with Teddy when he was thirteen. It was a breeze actually, he knew what was coming", Blair smiled evilly as she remembered.

"So why are you making Chuck do it again? I don't follow…" Serena asked, scrunching her face in bemusement.

"Well, let's just say…he ruined my favourite piece of lingerie in a moment of haste and well…paybacks a bitch!" Blair laughed wickedly, just imagining Chuck's face when he realises.

"Some things never change!" Serena laughed along with Blair as she shook her head in amusement.

Blair merely shrugged, the smirk on her face not moving an inch.

xoxo

As soon as Chuck was out of view of Blair, he reduced his pace and sighed deeply, dreading the next few steps.

It seemed strange for Chuck to feel embarrassed about talking to his son about sex, especially from experience as a teen and probably the majority of the Upper East Side being familiar with his womanizing. His father never gave him _the _talk and wondered what it would have been like if he had. Maybe he wouldn't have had the track record he did like Blair suggested but thinking about it, he wouldn't have changed how things turned out; he got the girl, even if it did take years.

As he approached Teddy's door, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding before knocking lightly.

"_Come in_", Teddy shouted from inside the room.

_Like ripping off a band aid; quick and painless…_Chuck thought as he braced himself.

Taking the invitation, he opened the door slowly before walking inside to find Teddy lying on his bed, phone in hand, smiling.

"Ted, can we talk?" Chuck initiated as he took a chair from the corner of the room, taking a seat opposite his bed.

"Yeah sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Teddy asked, slightly confused.

"You're at the age now when there's going to be a lot of women wanting your attention and no doubt there will be a lot of testosterone flying around and well…when the time comes, it's important that you're responsible…" Chuck swallowed hard as he tried not to make eye contact with Teddy who was looking uncomfortable already.

"You have to think about con-"

"Dad, can I just say something?..." Teddy interrupted smiling awkwardly, almost cringing.

Chuck nodded, wishing he was anywhere but in the same room as his hormone loaded son who was looking at him like he had two heads.

"As much as I appreciate your concern about me being 'safe'…I should probably point out that Mom had this, excruciatingly awkward talk with me when I was thirteen and I can assure you I don't need a refresher… I always take care of my business." Teddy finished with a shrug as he waited his fathers face come to realisation.

A moment of silence passed before Ted spoke again.

"Mom didn't tell you, did she…?"

Chuck shook his head slightly before considering what his son had just said.

"Wait…so you're not a-"

Teddy clenched his teeth with a forced smile before shaking his head.

Chuck bit his lower lips before exhaling deeply, wishing he hadn't even asked.

"I think we'll keep that minor detail between us, your Mother wouldn't be too happy if she knew." Chuck confirmed as he stood and proceeded towards the door.

Just as Chuck was about to close the door on his way out, he turned to his son for one last word.

"Oh and Ted, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

"I know." Teddy acknowledged with a simple nod, relieving himself of the breath he was holding as the door shut.

Shutting the door behind him, Chuck felt his fists tighten. Blair would not get away with this. If she wants to play dirty, he's game. No one plays Chuck Bass.

* * *

><p>AN: How was that? Bab? Good? I would love a review and to know what you think! Because this is a new story I really want your honest opinions and I really hope you enjoyed it! :D R&R!

As I promised, here is a little family tree of which children belong to who for those of you who haven't read my other fics or for anyone who wants a refresher!

(In order of oldest to youngest)

Chuck & Blair (married) = Evie, Teddy, Tallulah & Alexander (Twins) and Penny

Serena & Dan (married) = Mia and Max

Nate & Vanessa (unmarried) = Benjamin, Travis and Lila


	2. Naive

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 2: Naïve

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: I am **UBER** happy with the reviews I got from the first chapter! **BIG HUGE KISSES** and **LOVE** for all your kind words! I am doubly happy to present you with the next chapter! I am aiming to develop each characters personalities one chapter at a time and this chapter is central to Mia and Evie especially so I really hope you enjoy and I promise that next chapter I will introduce the rest of the children, **promise!** Please do enjoy and review because I love to know what you all think!

In addition, I will try my hardest to update Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Part 2 in the next few days! **Mwah!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"As soon as Ben asks you to Cotillion, you have to text me!" Mia insisted as she plopped down on Evie's bed, watching as her best friend contemplated what she was going to wear for her date as she rifled through the plentiful supply of dresses in her overly large wardrobe.<p>

"M, I am not gunna interrupt my date just to text you! That's rude…I'll excuse myself to the bathroom and do it!" Evie teased as she turned to see her best friend laughing lightly.

"Thoughts?" Evie asked as she held up an elegant, floral, mid-length Waldorf Original, stepping out of her wardrobe.

"Hhmm…is tonight a floral event? I think not. I'd go for something more….what's the word…?" Mia pondered in faux anticipation as Evie held her index finger up before disappearing back into her wardrobe.

"Exquisite?" Evie announced with excitement as she skipped back into her bedroom holding up the perfect dress, leaving little to be desired.

"Ah yes! _The_ epitome of Haute Couture…the LBD!" Mia announced in an overly posh accent as she jumped up from her sitting position, flailing her arms in the air for extra emphasis.

"Pourquoi oui! Ooh La! La! Mon Cher!" Evie added, pulling the dress to her frame as she spun around, a flurry of brown curls following.

All of a sudden, Evie froze in her path and glanced at the clock on her nightstand, swallowing nervously she turned back to Mia who was idiotically still jumping in her own little world.

"Whoa! Dizzy!" Mia said with a tumble as she dropped to her knees of the bed before flopping completely onto her stomach.

"Shit! What's that face for? Just seen a ghost?" Mia frowned at the irregularity of Evie's facial expression as she stood still in the middle of her floor.

"Ben will be here in less than an hour and I am nowhere near ready!" Evie panicked as she ran towards her full length mirror, examining the damage to her bangs.

"Oh please! You could leave this house wearing a bin bag and Ben would still be dribbling over you! And anyway, didn't I hear your Mom say once that you should always leave a man waiting for a few minutes at least…?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And although that statement maybe true, I still have loads to do! What if he doesn't even ask me to Cotillion and all the effort I have been plying into this relationship was for nothing? I can't have that on my conscience!" Evie questioned dramatically as she ventured into her bathroom to refresh her makeup.

"Firstly, what relationship? You have been leading him on for months waiting for him to ask you out on a date and when he finally does, you actually think he is about to pass up the opportunity to go to Cotillion with Evie Bass? I think you need professional help!"

"Nurse! Nurse!" Mia added as she jumped back onto her knees, echoing her voice with her hands.

"Shush! I think you're the one who needs help, Honey…" Evie shot cheekily from the bathroom.

"Are you nervous?"

"I don't think so…I mean, I've been out with Ben before unofficially and I don't think I have anything to be nervous about…" Evie admitted honestly as she reappeared from the bathroom, a new woman, makeup flawlessly done and not a lock out of place.

"So I heard Zach has been giving Ben a few pointers for the evening…" Mia spoke casually as she watched Evie's reaction.

Clenching her teeth, Evie maintained her cool exterior before answering her best friend's statement.

"And what pointers could those possibly be? How to be a man-whore? Perfecting heinous and obnoxious in just a few simple, vulgar sentences?" Evie asked sarcastically with raised eyebrows.

"He isn't that bad! You used to be civil, what happened?"

"He is an infuriating, disgusting specimen of a man. I don't know why we ever associated with him." Evie protested as she begun stripping to just her slip before stepping into her LBD, back turned to Mia as a gesture for her to zip her up.

Her face dropped as quickly as she had turned around. She certainly wasn't in the mood to think about _him _right now. After all, tonight was a new beginning, possibly the beginning of something wonderful and she'd be crazy if she let anyone, especially Zach Baizen ruin her calling.

"Maybe because his family runs in the same circles as ours and we've been friends with him since preschool…?" Mia reminded as she zipped the dress, witnessing the material cling perfectly to Evie's body almost immediately.

"Minor details. Now, how do I look?" Evie turned, smiled widely as she inspected herself in the mirror once again, satisfied with her choice of attire for the evening.

"Do you even need my approval? You look stunning in anything", Mia responded reluctantly, not wanting to grow Evie's ego any further.

"Of course I do! I defo wouldn't let you leave the house if I thought you looked horrideous, I need your opinion, anything less would be bias." She stated bluntly as she awaited her response.

"You look amazing. Ben will love it", Mia confirmed without fault as she stood from the bed and walked towards where Evie was.

xoxo

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Blair stepped inside, a cautious smile plastered across her features.

"Oh, Sweetie…you look beautiful! I wonder who you got those gorgeous looks from?..." Blair complimented as she walked towards the two girls, holding Evie's hands in hers as she took in her daughter's appearance.

"I wonder? Maybe the orphanage has details of my parental background?..." Evie teased lightly as Blair shook her head a little, relishing in the fact that her eldest daughter certainly had inherited her sense of humour from her father.

"I can assure you, Evelyn Bass that your features came straight from my womb…. I have photographic evidence if you're so inclined?"

"I'd rather not spoil my appetite for the evening…a newborn covered in gunk is hardly appropriate before my date." Evie conclude as she made a final application of lip gloss before the addition of her favourite Caresse d'orchidées par Cartier necklace and matching earrings to complete her outfit.

"Mia, your car is waiting by the way. You Mother wants you home for dinner, a special occasion apparently?..." Blair notified her goddaughter sweetly, knowing exactly what occasion was waiting for her.

"Ooh, okay. I better get home then. E, have a great night and remember to text me!" Mia excused herself in a hurry, not bothering to question Blair further as she gave the pair a hug before disappearing out of the door.

"Bye, M!" Evie shouted after her just as she disappeared.

Noticing her daughter had now put together her outfit flawlessly, Blair turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Turn for me!"

"Perfection. But before you go, your Father would like to speak with you in private…he's in his office." Blair informed with a warm smile as she corrected one of her daughter's curls, letting it drop naturally against her chest.

"Is he angry?..." She asked nervously.

"Not at all, he just wants a little chat; don't leave him waiting too long", Blair suggested finally as she attempted to leave the room, only to be stopped by her Evie's call.

"Mom, Why doesn't Daddy trust me?"

"Of course he trusts you. He just doesn't trust other people…you're his little Princess and he will do anything to keep it that way. I know you think your Father is overbearing but trust me when I say that he loves you more than you know and he has your best interests at heart. He knows what it's like to have a broken heart and to break one and the last thing he wants is to allow someone to cause his little girl pain." Blair explained the best she could, knowing she didn't have to say much as Evie, like the rest of her siblings were made aware of her and Chuck's past errors.

"I'm not his baby anymore, Penny is…" Evie tried to protest as she knew where this was going, but she let it nonetheless.

"You were his first baby girl and will always be. Just because you're grown up doesn't mean it makes it any easier letting you go…your Father and I know what boys your age are like, some are only interesting in one thing…"

"Ben's not like that, I mean, I've grown up with him and I would never be pressured into anything I didn't want to do."

"And we trust that, but we also know what it's like to get lost in the heat of the moment and do things we regret later." She assured with confidence, thinking back to all the mistakes she and Chuck had made in the past before the finally got to where they are now.

Evie knew exactly what had transpired between her Mother and Father when they were younger while Blair was infatuated with Nate but she never fully understood why their path got so ruptured along the way.

"How did you know Daddy was the one?..." Evie inquired softly.

Blair smiled warmly at the question. Of course she could have told her daughter it was love at first sight and their first kiss confirmed everything but Blair knew Evie that wasn't blind the facts of her parents' youth, she would have been naïve to tell her daughter anything but the truth.

"I'd be lying if I said it was the first time we kissed or the first time we were together but it wasn't like that. At Grandma Lily's wedding, you're Father made a speech and it was only then when I even entertained certain emotions I had been blocking out. It wasn't until we were supposed to go to Tuscany together for the summer and he left me waiting like a fool while he had five minutes of fun with an interior designer that I realised I missed him more than I should've…I couldn't stop thinking about him and for a long time I was in denial…"

"What did you do?..." Evie asked reluctantly knowing what had happened in vague terms from Gossip Girl posts but wanting so much more, needing it.

"When I got to the Hamptons, he was there waiting for me when I got of the jitney, flowers in hand but I did what I do best…kicked him while he was down and forced myself and others into thinking that I was happy with a man I had nothing in common with." Blair cringed inwardly at the memory but carried on anyway.

"All you need to know is that me and you Father fought for a long time, we played games and in the end, the only people we hurt were ourselves. We don't want that for you, heartache is a terrible thing but at the same time, I would stupid to think it wasn't part of anyone's life… in all honesty, I think everyone needs to experience it in order to know what's real and what's not."

"I know this is only your first date and it is very unlikely your love life will be as complicated as mine and your Father's was but if you ever need to confide in someone and that person isn't Mia, I'm always here…"

"Thank you, Mom…for the honesty…" Evie told Blair as got wrapped into Blair's arms for the second time that day.

"You're lucky you have a Father who will do anything to protect you...not a lot of people have that luxury. So when you talk to him, think about what I've said…" Blair concluded, softly kissing her daughter's cheek, leaving Evie to compose herself before she saw her Father.

* * *

><p>AN: Tadah! How do you think that went? Did you like the personalities I have going? Please tell me what you think and if there is a certain direction you want me to go with any character because I would be happy to hear your thoughts. BIG smiles, kisses and hugs for reading and reviewing? :D


	3. Overprotective Chuck Bass

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 3: Overprotective Chuck Bass

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Hey! I am more than happy with the reviews and opinions I have been given from you all as well as ideas concerning the direction of this story :) I am defo taking all your thoughts into mind and will work them in! So **THANK YOU** with all my **LOVE** for staying with me and enjoying what I write, it means too much for words! This A/N always gets repetitive because you're amazing but I'll shut up now! Ha!

I have to give a **HUGE** thanks to my new Beta! **_Diana_**, you are amazing and I don't know what I have been doing without you :D

_**cbfan**_ – I am glad you really like it! Thank you so much for taking time to read and review and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

Onward…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>Evelyn Bass stood in front of the large brown door which towered above her. She stood for a few seconds longer than necessary, composing herself for the next few minutes which would inevitably be quite tense.<p>

Knocking lightly, she heard her Father's smooth tone from the other side of the door.

"_Come in." _Taking the invitation, she slowly opened the door, trying her best to calculate Chuck's reaction when she entered the room.

"You don't have to knock, Princess. Come, sit." Chuck requested as he moved from his seat behind his desk to sit in a chair opposite the one his daughter was now occupying with little comfort.

Evie couldn't bring herself to relax even when she was sat in a familiarly comfy chair.

Chuck hadn't taken his eyes off her the moment she had walked in the door. It wasn't because he was finding the right words to say or the fact he could tell she was nervous from the evidence as she fidgeted with the promise ring he had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. It was because she looked so beautiful. She looked like Blair from top to bottom but still possessed traits from him like her deep brown orbs and her undeniable wit.

Looking at his little girl, for the first time, he didn't see her taking her first steps or saying her first words, he saw her as a young woman vaguely resembling the little girl she still was to him and always would be…resembling the amazing woman she would be.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me?..." Evie spoke first, interrupting her Father's reverie.

"I do." He replied bluntly but softly.

Evie waited in silence once more as she watched her Daddy eye her. It wasn't suspicious or disappointment in his eyes, what she saw for the first time was curiousity.

It was like she had never known him not to know exactly what to say, exactly what answer she wanted before she even asked the question. It was foreign territory and although she would not air the confession, it scared her that the man in her life didn't have an answer this time.

"So where is Benjamin taking you this evening?" Chuck asked politely, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Carlyle…I think he said... and then we are going to a walk around Central Park before heading home." She answered honestly before looking back at Chuck who nodded lightly.

"One of your Mothers' favourites…"

"…But I thought you said it wasn't your 'cup of tea' following our visit for Grandma Lily's birthday?" Chuck added.

"The food is nice." Evie spoke with a higher tone than she was usually used to.

"Well, at least the boy has taste. You know you have a curfew?"

"12pm, _no compromise_." She put sharply as he parents always had when setting rules for their daughter.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her comment, smirking inwardly at how alike she was to her mother.

"Daddy, I know you're not ready for me to date but you need to understand that I am. I am not going to be a baby forever. I don't want to be a person who resents her parents for her life mistakes…" She blurted, very impromptu.

Waiting for him to react or even respond was like waiting for a slap in the face.

"Daddy, pleas-" Evie started again but to be cut off by her Father who was smiling contently.

"I know you're not going to be a baby forever. But not matter how old you get or how many boys you date, there's no stopping you from being my baby girl. I won't let you." He almost felt lame as the words left his mouth.

"I'm not asking you to let go…I am asking you to let me live my life how I choose."

Before Chuck had chance to speak again, she spoke first.

"I know you had Ben checked out by your PI. Seriously Dad, Ben's father is your best friend…was that necessary?..." Evie asked bluntly, frowning as Chuck's smile that had reappeared on his face.

"Why are you so surprised? You know I have every business associate your Mother and I work with investigated…as well as other people I feel it required for."

He wasn't about to lie to his eldest daughter. He never had and that went for the rest of his children. He and Blair promised themselves that they wouldn't make the same mistakes their parents had, even if that did mean being truthful at all times to their children, bar a few white lies like Santa and the Tooth fairy.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it for my date. It's not like he's some criminal mastermind who's been involved with a string of drugs and prostitute gangs around the tri-state area! He's Benjamin Archibald!" Evie shot, a little overdramatic as she flailed her arms in the air.

"You never know!" Chuck laughed as he watched his daughter perform her dramatic sequence.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you seem so surprised that your Father is a fool who will do anything to protect his family", He pressed in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Fine, but did you find anything on Ben?" Evie asked innocently.

In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure why she was even asking. Nothing Ben had to hide would change her opinion of him. He was attractive, intelligent, funny, athletic and had great taste in restaurants…

She almost frowned outwardly as she tried to convince herself of Ben's qualities. She had nothing to prove to herself, he was a great guy, she was sure of it.

"No."

"And what exactly did you think you would find, Dad? He's a seventeen year-old boy, not a fifty year-old pervert with a history of fraud!" She asked dryly, tilting her head to the side, awaiting a response which made Chuck laugh a little.

"I didn't set out to find anything; I just wanted to know my daughter was in safe hands. I know better than anyone what seventeen year-old boys are like. I don't think we have to revisit my history for you to be aware of what I am talking about." He explained, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"That I don't doubt but I can assure you, Ben is sweet and a gentleman. He wouldn't put a foot wrong, he's too yielding and even if he did, I wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place."

"Just like his Father it seems…and I don't fear the inquisition that you would put him in his place, you were raised well." He said with a confident tone as he glanced to his daughter who currently eyed the room like she was searching for something.

For the moment, the playfulness of the situation ceased and Evie looked solemn, lost. Chuck couldn't help wonder if it was his doing.

"What's on your mind?..."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." She denied quickly, hesitation clear in her expression; her mouth not matching her eyes.

"About?" He pressed once more.

When she didn't attempt to respond or make eye contact, he continued.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Why would I be nervous? People keep asking me that and the answer remains the same." She snapped, not meaning to.

"Ok." Glancing down at his watch, Chuck noticed the time, 7:25pm.

The time had gone quicker than he had wished it.

Standing from his chair, he encouraged Evie to do the same. Once she was stood in front of him, without even having to ask her or make the first move, his little girl was in his arms. Some things never changed.

Holding her for a few seconds longer than needed, he pulled back first before cupping her rose tinted cheeks in his palms like he had done so many times for Blair.

"You look beautiful, Evelyn Bass." He swore with a chaste kiss against the smooth plane of her forehead, savouring the innocence of his daughter for the moment before letting her go and looking her deep in the eyes once again.

He always saw truth in her eyes, there wasn't a secret she could hide that her eyes wouldn't tell him and he knew, looking into her slightly clouded, chocolaty eyes he saw every time he looked in a mirror, he saw confusion and knew…Benjamin Archibald was nowhere near good enough for her.

For now, all he could do was protect her physically, but deep down he knew he would never be able to protect her emotionally. That was part of life and one thing he had learnt from Blair; love was never fair but you learn from it, it makes you stronger and he wouldn't be a good Father if he didn't allow his children to experience life and make their own mistakes.

"If you ever decide your shield is getting too heavy and you're tired of hiding…I'm here." He vowed and the look in her eyes told him she knew what he meant.

In return she kissed him on his slightly stubbly cheek. "I love you, Daddy".

"I love you too, Princess…" He winked finally as she turned on her heels, heading towards the door, a serenity calming her features.

He didn't follow her as she closed the door behind her. He just stood in the middle of the now quiet and empty room and thought.

xoxo

Under normal circumstances, overprotective Chuck Bass would have waited in the foyer for his daughter's date and scrutinized him until he broke a sweat and swallowed nervously as they waited in awkward silence but it didn't seem right.

Knowing he was just one of many men Evie would be involved with, knowing he wouldn't be her forever, for once Chuck didn't worry about his daughter's judgment but watched from a far as she lived her life the way she had wished.

His attention was drawn to the door as it opened slightly, presenting him with his wife who was smiling tranquilly as she shut the door behind her and paced towards his side.

Taking his hand in hers, she slowly led him to the large window overlooking the city. Encouraging him to look down slightly, they cast their sights on their daughter exiting their building and being mannerly assisted into a town car by a Benjamin Archibald, very graciously.

"I'm so proud of you…" Blair stated as she allowed Chuck's arms to wrap around her from behind, his head snuggling in next to hers on her shoulder.

Running her hands over where his connected together on her stomach, she turned slightly so she could see his face, see what he was thinking.

He didn't say anything and nor did she.

* * *

><p>AN: Using EXCELLENT advice from my new Beta, Diana, I decide I would split this chapter into two! Therefore, you will be having some Chair fun next chapter instead of this one! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed the chat with Evie and Chuck, let me know what you think! If you want Chair loving…get Chair reviewing! Ahah! I Lol'd! … Awkward…! :D


	4. Paybacks A Bitch

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 4: Paybacks A Bitch

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Because you are ALL so WONDERFUL and bring me joy with every review of every chapter, I have decided to update with the next chapter which was graciously Beta-ed by a gorgeous _**Diana**_! Thank you so much for being so prompt and patient with me and for all your thoughts and ideas and helping me to structure this chapter and future chapters! :D Much love x

This chapter continues on from the night of Evie's date with Benjamin Archibald and to add, I have mixed in some Teddy, finally meeting him and some other characters maybe? I always talk too much in A/N's so this is pretty short for once! Enjoy!

Ooh btw, I have just made a spontaneous decision regarding this story and the chapters following…stay tuned for that! Ohkay, now feel free to read! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p><em>He didn't say anything and nor did she. <em>

Chuck merely moved his lips to attach to her neck, moving up further with open-mouthed kisses until he landed upon her supple lips, leaving her pleasantly satisfied as her tongue sought after his. Turning in his arms slowly, she finally did as she gripped his collar, bringing him closer to her, not a breath space left between them.

Chuck didn't hesitate to grip her waist tighter as he backed her up against the huge window, his pants throbbing against her thigh already.

Breaking her lips from his, panting, she eventually found her breath to speak.

"As much as I'm enjoying this…could we move somewhere a little less revealing? I don't wish to share my sex life with the Upper East Side skyline…" Blair added, gesturing to the large window and the building opposite.

"It's night time, no one can see us…and besides…I thought you liked it when people saw…" Chuck smirked cheekily as he nipped her neck playfully.

Pushing against his chest to make her point, Blair turned slightly as she pointed her manicured finger against the cold glass.

"See that…" Blair asked, pointing to the building opposite, multiple rooms illuminated with light. "If we can see that guy watching TV, he can most definitely see us and I am not willing to give randomers in the opposite building an eyeful of my ass."

"Okay…what if I turned the light out…?" Chuck asked optimistically as he claimed her lips while waiting for an answer.

"Hhmm…that doesn't quite compensate for the size of this window…can't we move to the couch?..." She replied, prizing her lips from his.

"I could settle…" Chuck granted as he swiftly encouraged Blair to wrap her legs slickly around his waist before he pulled her from their spot and towards the sofa in the opposite corner of the room, hitting the wall light switch on their way.

Not another second was wasted as he dropped her onto the sofa before quickly joining her, tugging and pulling at each others clothing, panting in a desperate attempt to gain skin to skin contact.

Soon Blair was merely left sporting her silk negligee which made Chuck's mouth water just thinking about it, but seeing it was a whole other story. Blair had battled to rid Chuck of his shirt and succeeded which only left him in his trousers which were beginning to become a little too tight. He took a few moments to pause and take in every inch of her body, searching for differences.

Yes, Blair had carried five children, but to his and many others amazement, she was left with few stretch marks and always her smooth, creamy yet slightly tanned, petit figure at the end of it. The only thing marring her perfect figure was her caesarian scar from the twins and even running his fingers delicately over the evidence; he couldn't help but love her more for carrying his children and loving him for so many years.

Looking up, Blair noticed Chuck's distraction and bent up to kiss him firmly on the lips which seemed to snap him from his daze.

"Hey…where did you go?..." she asked with a smile.

"Nowhere…"

She didn't press him further as she pulled him back into her, deepening their kiss once more. Chuck didn't once protest as he allowed his hand to roam her sides, moving further down her body, exploring every possible inch of her perfectly planed body with his fingers, making her spine and senses tingle with anticipation as he did so.

His tongue followed his mouth as he sought better access to her neck, Blair allowing him as she closed her eyes tightly, tilting her head to give him better access as she let him take the lead.

Sucking on her neck before leaving open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, he inched closer to her chest until his lips met the valley of her breasts, brushing his lips softy against the spot. With one hand, teasingly, he ran his index finger over one of the thinly clothed buds which only elicited her to shiver and moan against him.

Her breath bucked beneath him as she came to realisation where his other hand had been heading while she had been so distracted by his other ministrations.

Gently pulling her silk panties aside, he let his fingers roam across her slick core, her eagerness already apparent as his two fingers slid into her easily.

She felt herself gasping at the excruciating slow intrusion before she could no longer take the slowness and bucked her hips up to meet his hand, bringing him deeper.

"Chuck, Please…" She begged as he continued his ministrations, increasing the speed as he pushed deeper, soon rhythmically until each thrust sent her breaths heavily laboured.

Using his thumb, he teased her sensitive spot, manipulated it until he knew she was ready to crack. He held his breath tightly at the noises she was making, his pants becoming extremely tighter if it were even possible.

Blair's eyes shot open, this was more than enough to let Chuck know she was close…too close.

He gritted his teeth before he took the next step. Without warning, he pulled out, kissing her quickly on her swollen lips before standing up to find his shirt.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" Blair almost screamed as the anticipation which had just been building, quickly vanished leaving her laid out on the couch, half naked, high and dry as a certain Bass stood above her smirking as he buttoned his shirt with ease.

Sitting up abruptly while still finding her breath, struggling to comprehend what had just happened, she frowned at Chuck as he stood looking at her expectantly.

"This better be a sick joke. You can't stop when I was that close! Bass-tard!" She announced as she stood from the couch, shakily finding her feet before grabbing Chuck by the shirt and pulling him back into her reach.

Leaning into her lips once again, as he slowly crept closer, Blair closed her eyes. "Paybacks a bitch…" Chuck whispered against her lips before stepping back once again, safely out of her grasp.

"Excuse me?" Blair gasped at Chuck's accusation, trying her best not to crack under the pressure of his gaze.

"I think you know." Chuck added.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Blair stated bluntly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So it wasn't you who sent me to talk to our eldest son about safe sex when you had blatantly already had that chat with him two years prior…and failed to tell me?" Chuck shot.

A smirk graced Blair's features as she turned to look at her husband who stood with raised eyebrows.

"Paybacks a bitch…you ruined my favourite piece of lingerie and failed to replace it, remember?"

"I ruin a lot of your _favourite _negligee but I can assure you…we both know your favourite piece is me." Chuck pressed smoothly.

"You're full of yourself."

"Likewise." Chuck concluded with a wink as he turned on his heels to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Bass. You have unfinished business! You can't leave me high and dry!" Blair called sternly as Chuck neared the door.

He turned once more to see his wife before smirking and exiting the room.

Chuck didn't even have to count to ten before he heard his wife's footsteps after him as she chased him to their bedroom.

xoxo

"Look who finally decides to show his face!" Teddy announced as Brandon entered the room casually sporting a grin.

"Hey, Dude." Brandon returned as he walked further into the room, finding himself a seat in the corner of his best friend's room.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" Teddy asked in disbelief as he watched his friend pull his phone out of his pocket and start texting.

"What else do you want me to say? Oh, sorry, how rude of me…How are you Teddy?" He added sarcastically, taking his eyes off his phone for just a moment to look at Teddy who shot him a look.

"How about, 'I'm sorry I've been so pussy-whipped for the last month'! What happened to Bros before Hos, man?"

"Shit happens. Get over it! You seriously need to get laid soon, Dude. Your crankiness is epic." Brandon teased finally putting his phone back in his pocket.

Brandon had been friends with Teddy since preschool, attached at the hip, inseparable. Chuck and Blair raised Teddy to know right and wrong, especially concerning relationships and love but Teddy Bass being a spit of his Father with all of his Mother's best features mixed in, girls couldn't wait to throw themselves at the young Bass.

Brandon's family was from old money and moved into the city when he was just a baby, mixing him and his parents perfectly into the Upper East Side circles.

"You know as well as I do that I don't have a problem getting any…my problem is, the guy who used to say he'd never become pussy-whipped is living it, seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day. What happened to my wing-man? Being with one woman for the rest of your days?…We both know there are far too many chicks who want us, to be tied to just one. We're young!" Teddy explained simply.

"You think? I mean…she's pretty amazing in the sac…" Brandon asked reluctantly with a shrug.

"I know so, Bro. You are just in the honeymoon period…once that's over in a week or so…you'll be begging me to take you out. So here's what's going down. You, Me and Johnny are going out." Teddy ordered as he threw a pillow in Brandon's direction, hitting him square in the face.

"Fine. But if you're wrong about this…" he threatened as he stood and followed Ted out of the door.

"I won't be. Trust me."

xoxo

Evie and Ben were sat down in Carlyle having just ordered. Evie couldn't help but admire how attractive Ben was. He had certainly got the best traits from Nate; the perfect light brown hair, cupid lips and from his mother, a glorious golden skin tone which emphasised his body flawlessly. He certainly was a beautiful man.

"So I heard you tried out for the Lacrosse team again?..." Evie started with a sweet smile, taking a sip of her white wine.

"Yeah, same old, I'm captain again actually…I tried to convince Zack to try out but you know what he's like", Ben nodded.

Evie nearly chocked on her white wine. Composing herself quickly, she sent a smile in Ben's direction.

"You ok? Be careful", Ben asked, handing Evie his napkin.

"I'm great, thank you." She said kindly, taking the napkin that was offered.

"I wanted to ask you something tonight…if that's alright?..." the young boy asked subtly, covering his hand on Evie's which had taken refuge on the table.

"Yeah, of course, ask me anything and I am bound to give you a favourable answer", Evie immediately granted with a warm smile, allowing Ben to touch her hand gently, running his fingertips across the top of her hand.

"I-erm…have you got a date to Cotillion?"

Biding her time, Evie looked at Ben who looked like a scared little boy. She didn't want to seem too hasty with her answer, nor needy so she took a few moments to make him sweat. After what she thought was a valid amount of time to make him wait, she tilted her head slightly to the side, taking one of her curls between her fingers and correcting its pattern.

"I don't." She replied bluntly, seeing his eyes brighten a little from her response.

"Good. Well I was wondering if you would want to go with me?..."

"I would love to."

"Really?" Benjamin asked in disbelief as Evie simply smiled back at him before taking a sip of her wine as if he had asked a question like if he could borrow pencil.

"Yes, why would I turn down the opportunity to go to Cotillion with you, I really like you Ben…" Evie almost admitted shyly as she turned away from his gaze and felt herself blush for the first time that night.

Ben didn't quite know what to make of her reaction. One minute she was blasé to his effort and the next she was blushing. Not wanting to be rude, Ben immediately smiled back.

"I really like you too." He confirmed as their waiter arrived with their meal, silencing the pair.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms Bass, Mister Archibald?" The waiter asked obediently.

Where ever a Bass went, waiters, managers and staff made it their business to know that Evie was the daughter of Chuck and Blair Bass, which went for all of their children. Evie would never trail anywhere in Manhattan where someone didn't know who her father and mother were. One mention of her name was enough for anyone.

"We're fine, thank you", Evie responded politely before smiling the waiter off.

"Very well, enjoy your meal." The tall, blonde man assured as he left the young couple in peace.

"Could you excuse me for a minute, I have to use the ladies room…" Evie asked patiently as she stood from her seat, Ben joining her to help her out of her seat.

Evie smiled in appreciation as she left the table, heading straight to the bathroom.

She didn't know whether she was smiling to herself because she was right all along; she knew Ben couldn't resist asking her to Cotillion or the fact that he was such a gentleman in everyway, standing with her to help her out of her seat, being nothing but impeccably mannered.

As soon as she slipped over the threshold of the bathroom her phone was out of her purse and she was texting Mia just as she'd promised.

The minute she had tapped her fingers swiftly across her dialing pad and pressed the 'send' button, a text popped up. Glancing at the recipient, she sucked in a deep breath before exhaling deeply.

_**Someone's keen to get away from their date…**_

_**-Z**_

Biting her lower lips, she replied.

_**Stalk me much? Isn't there a whore you could be entertaining?**_

_**-E**_

Instead of returning to her date, she found herself compelled to stay rooted to her spot, glancing in the mirror, waiting for a reply, she noticed she had blushed a deeper shade of red.

_**You know I'd much rather be watching you trying to seem interested in my best friend's lame attempt to woo you…**_

_**-Z**_

Feeling her heart rate pick up, she swallowed hard before composing her reply, her final reply.

_**At least he's honest, unlike your vulgar attempts to get my attention by stalking me. Leave me alone.**_

_**-E**_

Stabbing her keys with frustration she sent the text. Having no idea why she was still stood in the middle of the ladies room waiting for a reply from a guy she claimed repulsed her while her perfectly amazing date waited for her, she had no idea.

_**We both know you'd get bored without me and besides…I enjoy making you beg…**_

_**-Z**_

This was the last time.

_**You're heinous. The end. **_

_**-E**_

Placing her phone back into her purse, she pulled out a lip gloss and reapplied it generously before straightening her dress and bangs, turning for the door.

_**Beep.**_

She couldn't not read what it said. It would be from Mia of course, saying how right she was. Slipping her phone from its confines for a final time she glanced down at the illuminated screen.

_**That's what you love about me.**_

_**Ps. you look amazing.**_

_**-Z**_

About to throw her phone across the room, she read the final sentence and she felt her stomach do a flip.

She didn't want to even think it but she couldn't not, the moment Ben had picked her up, no such words had escaped his lips yet his best friend who wasn't even her date had managed to make her feel wanted in just three words.

Returning to her date, Ben was sat waiting patiently just where she had left him, once again, ready to help her into her seat with a welcoming smile.

"Sorry I took so long, there was a queue." She lied as she dug into her lobster salad, making plain conversation while other thoughts swirled in her mind, feeling a dark gaze on her back from across the room as she did so.

* * *

><p>AN: I aim to confuse you all with where this is going to go. Hahaha! I want to know all your thoughts on Teddy, Brandon and his girlfriend! Evie, Ben and mysterious Zack! And just the storyline in general! I have a few tricks up my sleeve! If you liked let me know and drop a review because I would love to hear your thoughts!

Also, I know I said there would be chair loving, but did you really think Chuck would forget what B did! Tut tut! This was a teaser; you'll just have to be patient! Ahah! I am so mean!


	5. Moment of Madness

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 5: Moment of Madness

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: I'm gunna keep this short and sweet…**THANK YOU** to **EVERYONE** who is reading and reviewing every chapter! Really appreciate your time and comments, hope you are enjoying where I am going with this.

I need to say a **HUGE GORGEOUS THANK YOU** to my **lovely**, **AMAZING,** **fabulous** Beta, _**Diana**_ for helping me out with my stories and always giving me her best ideas and opinions :) Couldn't cope without you now I have you! ;)

And for those of you reading Mr and Mrs Bass Part 2, there will be an update in the next few days :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"How was your date, Sweetie?" Blair greeted her daughter off the elevator as she stepped into the foyer looking totally exhausted from her evening with Ben.<p>

"Oh hey Mom. It was really nice…he asked me to Cotillion just like I said he would…" Evie announced not all too enthusiastically as her mother took her coat and left it on a nearby seat, walking with Evie towards the stairs.

"I thought you'd be over the moon? Why do you sound so sad about it, wasn't this what you wanted him to ask you?..." Blair asked, frowning at her eldest daughter who didn't look in the mood for any sort of confrontation but Blair persisted nonetheless.

"I am happy, I'm just tired that's all…can we talk tomorrow? I just really want to get some sleep." Evie asked as politely as she could before Blair nodded and watched her daughter climb the stairs knowing she had just lied, her eyes not matching her mouth.

xoxo

Evie nearly collapsed straight onto her bed as she arrived in her spacious room. Inhaling a deep breath, she fell to the comfort of her bed while managing to kick her favourite pair of Louboutin pumps off her aching feet.

Almost allowing the coldness of her silk sheets and the darkness of her room to engulf her as her eyelids became heavy, she blinked back her tiredness knowing she would have to get out of this dress unless she wanted to be woken midway through the night by the zip stabbing her in the back.

Pulling herself upright, she stood, reaching for the zip that refused to move from its stance at the top of her dress, jammed into place.

"Fuck." She murmured as she continued to struggle with the zip.

Becoming helpless, Evie was about to make her way out of her bedroom in seek of help when a black figure appeared from her closet.

"Shit!" She echoed in the silence of the room as the figure became apparent from the shadows.

She didn't even know why she was surprised by the appearance that had just been made. He was bound to show up sooner or later and at this moment, not realising the zip of her dress had come free or the fact that her dress had now taken refuge in a pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a matching pair of deep red panties and bra, Evie didn't know whether she was excited by this new development or mortified that she was now stood half naked in front of a guy she claimed to detest.

"What the fuck Zach! How the hell did you get up here?" Evie gasped, trying in vain to cover her modesty with her hands while he merely laughed lightly.

"I never knew such dirty words could come out of such a pristine little mouth…" He teased as he stepped further out of the shadows and towards Evie who was now aware she had backed herself into a corner.

"Answer the question." She demanded trying not to shout out of fury in case he father heard and came barging in.

"Let's just say Pepé at the service entrance has always had a soft spot for me." He drawled as he edged ever closer to her from one side of the room to the other.

Crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to protect herself she knew quickly she had made the first mistake as she watched Zach's eyes study her encouraged cleavage for a moment with a growing smirk before trailing his sights down the rest of her barely covered form.

"If my father knew you were here he wouldn't refrain from calling security and making your life a living hell." She added nervously swallowing hard at how close he now was.

If she was to move a few inches forward, his mouth would be on hers, his hands on her body.

"We both know you're too intrigued to hear what I have to say to go screaming to daddy…" he assured huskily into her ear, his breath hot on her neck as one of his hands came to rest against the wall, blocking her only escape route.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me…" she tried, barely convincing him nor herself that she wanted him to leave. She was stuck and the chill that shot down her spine from his breath on her neck and proximity of his body to hers only made her crave his touch more.

"I was never one for following instructions…you should know that better than anyone…" he continued as his other hand came to trail his index finger down her bare arm, leaving goose bumps in its path.

She couldn't even respond. She cursed herself for her lack of effort as a smirk appeared against his chiseled features knowing he had her right where he wanted her. She didn't even care.

"How was dinner with Benjamin?...Satisfying?..."

"Completely. He asked me to Cotillion actually." She replied sharply as she regained some composure.

Zach sniggered at her comment, hiding the hurt that had registered with him. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he continued his torment.

"My poor best friend isn't up to standard and you'll soon realise that." He stated blatantly, inching closer so his lips were almost touching hers, tauntingly close.

"And you are?" she shot coolly, turning her head to the side slightly but still keeping her eyes locked with his.

It was almost an open invitation for him to touch her as she only now realised her second mistake.

"I think you already know the answer to that…" He almost about whispered as his lips hit her neck.

Sucking on the spot for a moment and leaving an open-mouthed kiss in its place, he quickly welcomed Evie's lips as she grasped her hands on the back of his neck and through his dark hair, pulling his lips square onto hers in a desperate plea.

Allowing his tongue to invade her mouth, hers fighting for dominance they gripped each other tighter and his hips locked her against the wall.

She knew it had gone too far and he had gotten exactly what he came for but she didn't care, not in the slightest as heat pooled in her panties and his hands urgently roamed her body in abandonment.

xoxo

"Drink up big guy. We are moving onto Victrola next…the night has only just begun!" Teddy announced to his group friends but more importantly aimed at Brandon who shrugged and did as he was told by finishing off his fourth beer of the night in one final gulp.

Following his posse out of door of the second bar, Brandon was reluctantly about to follow the guys into the limo when he was stopped by Teddy.

"Dude, where is your head? You've hardly said anything all night." Teddy probed with a concerned yet relaxed look about him allowing Brandon to know that the pot had already gotten to him.

Shaking his head, he faked a smile.

"Nowhere. I've just got a headache…think some of that stuff was dodgy?..." he lied rubbing his head slightly for more emphasis.

"I think you're just being pussy. This stuff is the best money can buy. Forget about Mia; you weren't exclusive anyway…shit happens. There will be plenty of girls at Victrola, let's go." Teddy explained lamely as he pushed Brandon in the direction of the limo door.

Once in the limo, the rest of the guys had already tucked into another round of shots. Shrugging off any guilt he may have had, Brandon claimed himself a shot glass and toasted with everyone. If he was gunna make it through the night, he may as well get drunk and enjoy it.

xoxo

"So?" Chuck asked as he pulled back to duvet and slipped into bed on his wife's arrival to their bedroom.

"She didn't say much but of what I can tell, she has something on her mind and it has nothing to do with her pending date to Cotillion…" Blair muttered back as she tied her hair into a loose bun on her head.

"He asked her to Cotillion?" Blair nodded as Chuck's eyebrows furrowed.

"Great." Chuck mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "And what could be on her mind apart from choosing a dress for Cotillion with her _dream _date?..."

Shaking her head with a small smile, Blair continued as she finally slipped into bed as well, settling herself into Chuck's chest as he leaned against the headboard.

"I'll talk to her in the morning, maybe she had a fall out with Mia?" Blair pondered with a shrug.

"When have they ever fallen out? They're like chalk and cheese." Chuck laughed lightly at his own joke, Blair joining him a little.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, Bass. I would have thought you knew how difficult teenage girls can be by now…" Blair smiled, turning to see Chuck's expression turn serious.

"I do, which is why I aim to keep Lullah and Penny my little girls for as long as possible…I was a novice with Evie but now I know the drill." He assured confidently, pulling Blair closer to him by the waist.

"I-" Blair began but was interrupted by the common sound of cries and the door creeping open swiftly, presenting them with their four year old baby girl, Penny, tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Dad-da! Mom-eeee!" Penny wailed as Chuck quickly found his feet and went to the door to rescue his youngest daughter.

"Hey…shush shush…calm down…shhh…" Chuck soothed his baby girl as he held her safely in his embrace, cradling her in his arms as he walked back to bed, getting back in next to Blair who was pouting with sadness at her little girl's discomfort.

"Did you have a bad dream, baby?" Blair asked as she stroked Penny's curls with affection, leaving a kiss on her head.

Feeling Penny nod against his chest, Chuck nodded towards Blair in confirmation, holding their daughter a little tighter and following Blair's lead by leaving frequent kisses on her head to calm her down.

"It's okay, Princess…Mommy and Daddy are here…everything is fine, you're safe." Chuck vowed encouraging their daughter to sit up as he picked her up a little, but only for her to rub her eyes and sob more, hiding her head against her Daddy's neck, her arms quickly looping too.

Chuck's heart broke as he held his scared little girl. Looking over to Blair, she nodded before talking softly.

"Do you want to go back to bed, baby or do you want to stay in here with Mommy and Daddy?"

Knowing the answer before Penny even mumbled her response, Blair shouldn't even asked the question.

Accepting her answer, Chuck shuffled further down into bed and Blair got up quickly to turn out the light, only the cracks of moonlight illuminating the room as she joined her loved ones.

Penny had let go of Chuck's neck, her thumb slipping into her mouth as she dozed off into her deep slumber in between her parents, quietly cuddling closer to her Blair in her sleep as Chuck watched her, smiling contently.

"Our girls will always need their Daddy…" Blair confirmed as she winked, knowing Chuck saw when he reached over the pillow and kissed her firmly against the lips before settling down for the night.

xoxo

It was like he was a drug. She couldn't get enough as he pulled her closer, feverishly kissing as Evie allowed herself to feel Zach's very apparent interest against her stomach. She gasped for air in between kisses but eventually giving in and clinging to him for dear life; her hands tangled in his tresses and his wrapped tightly around her perfect form, searching for more as his hands wandered mindlessly to her ass and down her taut thighs.

She felt his hand search for her bra strap and she almost let him have his way when her mind unclouded and she shook her head quickly, prizing her lips from his, pushing him at the chest and gaining composure.

"N-no. No." Evie stated as she licked her lips and stood from the wall, straightening the little clothing she had on.

"Stop fighting it." Zach said plainly, frowning at her sudden change of mood, trying to reach for her waist.

"I'm not. I don't know what I was thinking…" Evie shook her head erratically before gaining to strength to continue, keeping her arm out to distance him.

"I know you want this as much as I do…stop denying it."

"I was victim to a moment of madness…Th-this has got to stop. You had your chance, Zach. I chased you more times than I care to remember and you just keep me hanging on. You can't pick and choose when you want me and when you don't."

Just as he was about to speak, she interrupted him.

"No. I am going to Cotillion with Ben and he is almost certainly going to ask me to be his girlfriend." She snapped sharply.

"And you're not honestly going to say yes?" Zach asked in disbelief, attempting to touch her arm but she slapped his hand away quickly.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I've had any better offers." She spat, leaving him almost speechless, knowing she had hit him hard.

It was like she had just clicked her fingers and he was different, he wasn't in the room anymore, it was just a soulless boy.

His expression quickly changed and his jaw clenched, biting his lower lip, he proceeded.

"Fine. You were only a piece of amusement for me anyway. Enjoy your sordid little ball of denial while it lasts." He finished as he left her stood in the corner of her room, nearly reduced to tears as his words cut her.

There it was.

She didn't even have the energy to shout something as he left; all she could do was slump to the ground as she let a large breath of air leave her lungs clenching her eyes tightly shut, daring the tears not to fall. She wasn't about to waste tears on Zach Baizen.

* * *

><p>AN: I know what you are all thinking! That this story is gunna be a typical Chuck and Blair teen story but repeated with their children. I can promise now that it will not be and I have a plan which I think will work well so if you trust me stay with me! I want to know all you thoughts on the Evie situation and everything that happened this chapter – I love to know people's theories of what you think is going to happen! Hope it was worth the wait and let me know what you think :D cheers!


	6. The Wager

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 6: The Wager

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry this update is a little late…I am back at college so it sucks :/ I will still try and update and write as much as I can but this means that I will have to concentrate on my college work rather than writing, that being said, I will still be writing and updating weekly but it will be alternate weeks for this story and Mr and Mrs unless of course I have time to write both. This week it is Bass Brood and next it will be Mr and Mrs.

**THANK YOU** to everyone who reviews and support me in what I write. **I love you all so much** and **appreciate** the time you take to read and review. :D

I have written 2 One-shots lately, 'It Was You Who I Came Fond To Miss' & 'Goodbye My Lover'. I would love some more people to give them a read. Both based in 5; the first one is slightly twisty and the second is based on a song by James Blunt and I wrote it straight down so it is pure me and my emotions listening to the song.

My gorgeous friend, _**Diana**_, thank you for all you ideas, opinions and help as always! :D x

I babble! Let's read shall we?...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>Strolling straight into Mia's bedroom and as elegantly as possible, throwing herself onto her best friend's bed, Evie let out a large sigh and smiled dreamily, waiting for Mia to turn to her attention.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Mia asked confused as she stopped what she was doing on her computer and stood to look at Evie curiously.

"Life!" Evie replied with a flick of her hair, grinning wider with each second.

"Are you high?"

Inspecting her best friend's expression, Mia had only ever seen Evie use this sort of smiley-happy-satisfied face on a few occasions. Either she had just executed the perfect take down on someone - which would be unlikely because Mia was always involved. Or there was a male involved.

"No. I am not high, thank you! Can't I be happy without cause?" Evie shot almost hurt at the accusation.

Evie was not the type to ply herself with drugs, under any circumstance.

"Erm…nope. You haven't by any chance spent the morning with a certain blonde who is also your date to Cotillion?..."

"Hmmm…yeah, I think that might be it!" Evie announced with glee, sitting up to face Mia more easily.

"What did you do then?" Mia asked, knowing from the look on Evie's face was evidence enough to know she wanted to tell her best friend everything.

"Oh my god! He is so sweet! You have no idea! Well, first we went to his suit fitting for Cotillion…I had to make sure we matched. And by match I mean, not too matchy-matchy so it looks overdone but just so it looks like we fit, although I wasn't totally happy that they didn't have the exact shade of my dress for his bowtie..." she added, frowning a little before continuing more enthusiastically.

"…Anyway, after that he took me for brunch, Russian Tea Room of course! And then we had a stroll through the park and well...we may have kissed…a lot…!" Evie eyes lit up at her admission, eliciting a little scream from Mia who started jumping on the spot.

"Aahh! How was it? Did he ask you?" Mia asked quickly, wanting to know everything as soon as possible.

"He is yet to pop the question…I think he's shy but that's what I like about him. I think he's going to ask me at Cotillion but I don't want to jinx it so shush! And as for the kiss…it was…wow!" Evie replied, not too sure whether she sounded convincing enough about the kiss.

She couldn't tell her best friend that the most perfect guy ever was a shit kisser. I mean, he wasn't a bad kisser but when their lips met, she didn't feel what she expected to. It was flat, lacking excitement…fireworks?... Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Evie assumed it was just nerves, his personality; soft and gentle without no complications. Maybe that was it, she had expected too much, but then again, how could she not expect a lot when she had on more than a few occasions, locked lips with a certain brunette who kissed her with so much passion she thought she might combust on the spot from the excitement and infatuation.

"I just know he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend at Cotillion. I know it!" Mia quirked excitedly, clapping her hands as Evie concentrated back on the conversation instead of letting her mind wonder off.

xoxo

"Benjamin, nice of you to show your face." Zach greeted as Ben stepped through the door into his suite.

"Afternoon. I'm surprised you haven't got a girl here, unusual for you to spend your weekend alone", Ben replied, stepping past his best friend and into the living area where he took his usual seat, eyeing his friend as he followed him after shutting the door.

"I've been busy…" was the extent to his reply as he sat opposite Ben, gathering the paperwork that littered the coffee table between them.

"When is Zach Baizen ever too busy to entertain?" Ben asked in disbelief, watching his friend before changing subjects, knowing her wasn't about to get anything out of him in this mood.

Shrugging the question off, Zach waited for Ben to continue.

"So…when's the penthouse finished? You have been in this box way too long", he asked referring to the small suite his best friend was currently occupying while his penthouse suite was being refurbished.

Zach wasn't a stranger to living alone. His mother and father had divorced when he was small and after his mother fled the country, leaving him and Carter behind, he was left alone with just his father. It wasn't long after that when Carter decided he wasn't cut out to be the doting paternal type and soon shipped himself off go god knows where while Zach was left with his grandparents.

At the tender age of fifteen, Zach was plunged into life living with the Archibald's. Nate took it upon himself to shelter the Baizen; he couldn't help but feel bad for his son's best friend and Zach wasn't exactly amused at the long commute from his grandparents house to school everyday, spending weekends at the Archibald's anyway, it made sense. That lasted about two weeks and Zach opted to spend his time in a hotel room but before long he had turned sixteen and moved into a penthouse suite provided by his inheritance fund from his grandparents which was more than enough to live off_ very_ comfortably for the rest of his life.

"It's imminent actually, I should be all moved back in by tomorrow…" Zach announced, standing to put his paperwork away and then going to the small bar area to help himself to a drink.

"Want one?"

"I'll pass but thanks." Ben replied politely.

"So I notice you've been spending an ungodly amount of time chasing Evie Bass? Looking to be pussy-whipped are we Archibald?..." Zach initiated, taking a swig of his scotch.

Ben laughed with a roll of his eyes, smirking.

"I can assure you that's not were I am going with this. I may have made a little wager concerning the Ice Queen. Tell me, how many people have tried to get a piece of her. She just doesn't crack so a little wager has been set up to see if I can get her in the sac by the end of the months." Ben smirked with a nod, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Clenching his jaw, Zach continued his façade and smirked at his best friend, taking another large gulp of his drink, feeling it burn his throat as his stomach tightened with a twinge of what felt like jealously.

"Wow, never knew you had it in you…but I can almost guarantee your efforts are going to go wasted, she isn't going to let that wall down for anyone, not even for you; polite, thoughtful Benjamin Archibald." He almost laughed at how pathetic his best friend could be sometime, knowing or more so hoping he would be right about this.

"We'll see, dude. I wouldn't hold your breath; she seemed pretty into me this afternoon…" Ben responded, still smirking, pretty optimistic about the wager.

"She's a tease, everyone knows it. It's your funeral." Baizen finished as he emptied his second glass with a vague grin before heading towards the door.

"Although this catch up was nothing if not enthralling, I have some things I need to do, I'll see you at school on Monday." He threw at his unexpectant best friend as he opened the door, inviting him to leave.

"Don't strain yourself too much!" Ben called over his shoulder sarcastically as he left the suite.

Closing the door behind him, Zach wanted to punch something; he was surprised he had managed to stay tight lipped throughout their conversation, just thinking about the satisfaction his best friend would get from deflowering the Queen of Constance and wondering if Evie would actually allow it to happen, considering their last conversation hadn't exactly ended very well.

He wasn't about to admit it to himself, never mind anyone else, but Zach couldn't quite compress the feeling he had when he thought of her. He was not the jealous type, he didn't do relationships and any feels he may have towards her were merely just materialistic.

He was going to make sure his best friend lost the bet, even if it did come back to bite him on the ass.

_**Spotted: Ben Archibald locking lips with the eldest Bass in the middle of Central Park. It seems our Queen may have found her King. Keep speculating kiddies…**_

Reading the Gossip Girl blast before looking at the picture of Evie and Ben kissing under a tree, Zach let his phone slip from his hands and fly across the room until it hit the safety of the couch.

Shaking off the sight in his mind, he readdressed his briefcase and looked through his business paperwork, he wasn't about to let Gossip Girl take his mind of sealing his first big business deal in cooperation with Bass Industries.

xoxo

"Girls are you ready?" Serena walked into her daughter's room in effort to see if they were finally ready to go shopping.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Mia shooed her mother out of the door as her and Evie got their purses before checking themselves in the mirror and leaving the room to join Serena and Blair for some afternoon shopping and a fitting for Evie's dress.

"You ready?" Mia asked Evie who smiled contently before following her out of the door.

"I am so excited to see what your dress looks like! I wish I was going too next week, I don't think I can wait til next year…" Mia moaned with a pout as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet Serena.

"It'll be worth the wait, trust me!" Evie reassured, squeezing her best friends arm affectionately.

The pair were slightly put out that they wouldn't be able to share the experience together seen as though Mia was a year younger. Evie would have liked to arrive with her best friend and share the memory but pushing that to the back of her mind, she knew they had plenty of others to share.

It had become a tradition between the Evie and Mia that every third Saturday of the month would be spent with their mothers shopping in the city and having a nice late lunch at one of their favourite restaurants. It was a chance for not only the girls to spend time together but for Blair and Serena to catch up on recent gossip and have a bit of well earned spending and bonding time with their credit cards and daughters.

xoxo

"I forgot to ask you, how are things with Brandon? You've seemed quietly lately…" Evie asked thoughtfully as the pair perused the selection of handbags Bendels had to offer.

Mia shrugged; pleasantly surprised her best friend had actually remembering to ask how her relationship when she was so excited about her own at the moment.

"I don't know…we've hardly spoken in the last few days and when we did, he seemed kinda distant? Uninterested?" Mia answered solemnly, picking up a bag she had no interest in but looked at it anyway in an effort to take the attention of herself, maybe change the subject.

"Have you had a fight? I mean, maybe he's just a bit confused about the whole protocol of a relationship…he wasn't exactly the relationship type when you got together, has he ever had a girlfriend apart from you?" Evie pondered as she tried her best to come up with a suitable solution to why Brandon was acting up.

"I don't think so… and we never fight. I don't know…maybe you're right, I'm probably just overreacting. I'll text him…" Mia said a bit more cheerfully, pulling her phone from her purse and typing her message.

"Let me know what happens, I'm always here for advice and plotting…" Evie assured with a smirk as her friend laughed lightly at the banter, concealing her phone back into her purse as they continued shopping.

"Oh and you never did tell me what happened at dinner the other night with your mom and dad…" Evie asked as they moved around the shop, adding a few items to their shopping list as they went.

Mia smiled a little, before turning away from Evie.

"M. Spill it."

"I am not supposed to be telling anyone so soon but it has been killing me not to tell you! If I tell you, you have to keep it on the down low for now, okay?" Mia said sternly, turning back to Evie who was waiting patiently for the news.

"Promise. Was that even necessary to ask, seriously?"

"Maybe not but anyway…erm…my mom is pregnant! I'm gunna be have a new baby brother or sister!" Mia squealed in excitement as Evie's face lit up with joy for her best friend.

"I am so excited for you! That is so sweet! But in all honesty, I thought your mom and dad were done with the whole babies' thing after Max?" Evie congratulated before following it with a question.

"Well let's just say I was a bit creeped out by the thought of my rents- Ew! No! I don't even want to say it out loud!" Mia outwardly cringed, screwing her face a little before composing herself again while Evie just laughed at her wild actions.

"…It was a total surprise to them too but I am pretty excited that I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! It'll be so much fun!"

"Naaw! You are so good with babies, you and Max will be amazing siblings!"

"Thanks E, hope so. I can't wait; I'll spoil her of him mad! I really hope she's a girl!" Mia added excitedly, pulling Evie towards where their mother's were.

"Me too!" Evie whispered as they neared their moms, giddily linking with one another.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, not my best or favourite but there will be good stuff to come, I just needed to set the foundation for the big stuff which will follow soon! Drop me a review if you enjoyed it and I will be so happy! :D

I will also mention…I have an amazing 'Beta', **_Diana_**, (beautiful person that you are! :'))

**But** she is more of an opinion/ideas collaborator and friend than a Beta. If anyone thinks they can take me on and work with me and my spelling I would love to hear from you,** If you fancy being my Beta,** just drop me a message with a review or message me and that would be fab! I don't bite! :)


	7. Piece of Amusement

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 7: Piece Of Amusement

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: I know this was a long wait but I am back with this update and the next will come quicker! **Mr and Mrs Chuck has also been updated** so go read that! Reviews have been slow and I know we have been on a downer from last season but the new season is coming and we need some Chair spirit! :D **THANK YOU** as every to everyone who reviews, and my **wonderful** friend, **_Diana_**, for all your loveliness **Hugs!**

Just to say, I am looking for a Beta and no one seems to want to be one for me! So I will keep asking ha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>The week flew by for Evie. She had numerous dress fittings, walks and lunches with Benjamin who was nothing if not a true gentleman every time she met with him and three nights of Mia crying on her shoulder due to Brandon's neglect and frequent ignorance. Evie had had words with her younger brother but nothing resolved, only making Mia feel like she had been too 'needy' as a girlfriend.<p>

Evie and Benjamin were getting a lot of Gossip Girl attention all week; people speculating when they were going to make it exclusive. The only evidence that had come to light was a sneaky kiss the week prior. Seeing the blasts, Zach wanted to go to his best friend and punch him square. Knowing what every blast would inevitably contain made him not want to read but something inside him compelled him to look, just to see her face.

Throughout the week, Zach had tolerated his best friend's presence and went along with his boasting about how his pending wager would be won before the weekend was out. To Zach's displeasure he had been pair with Bella Hamilton for the dance and couldn't quite fathom why she was so bland yet so attractive.

The dance rehearsal had been tedious and the only thing that actually kept him there was the satisfaction he got from seeing Ben standing on Evie's feet and her trying her best not to seem phased as she saw Zach smirk satisfied in the corner of her eye, knowing if he was the one who had his hand protectively wrapped around her waist, she wouldn't need any sort of extra satisfaction to guarantee her that he was a perfect match for her.

It was times like these that Zach thanked his grandparents for insisting he know how to dance properly by making him take the provided dance classes from school.

xoxo

"Mom? Dorota?" Evie called as she walked from the foyer and into the living area, dropping her bag as she went.

The house was silent and Evie frowned, confused as to why the house was so quiet.

Thankful that the house was actually quiet, she sighed deeply, kicking her pumps off, achingly running on foot over the other in an attempt to sooth the pain of being exposed to Ben's horrendous left feet and her Louboutins.

Her dress had arrived from her grandmother's boutique that morning and it was now early afternoon. Evie had been running a few errands like picking up her makeup supplies and running over to see Mia to make sure she hadn't done anything brash since she left her last night. When she found Mia alternating between bites of chocolate and scoops of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough, Evie had to intervene and force her best friend into the shower, making sure she would be delivered to the Bass House to help Evie get ready for Cotillion after she had pulled herself together and made herself look presentable.

She had hours to go and she felt the nerves bubbling everything, dreading what would happen this evening.

Pushing the slight anxiety to the back of her mind, she picked up her shoes and headed to her bedroom. Having enough time, she ran herself a bath, adding an extra few drops of her favourite vanilla bubble bath as she slipped into the hotness, almost stinging heat of the water.

Feeling her eyelids growing heavy from the lightness and comfort of the water, she lets thoughts of Zach she didn't know she was holding, grow wider as she fell into a daydream.

xoxo

"Looking forward to tonight, man?" Benjamin sauntered into Zach's newly refurbished penthouse, uninvited.

Looking up, Zach rolled his eyes and plastered a warm welcome on his face, standing to question his unexpected visit.

"Is there something you need?"

"Wooh. What's with you? You've been pissy all week. If you've got a problem fucking tell me about it, don't be such a prick." Ben shot out of nowhere, quickly sensing Zach's anger, as he got closer.

"Nothing is wrong with me. You just seem to find it acceptable to walk into to my home uninvited. I'm busy." He snapped back.

"Like you were busy yesterday and the day before. What is up with you, man? You haven't been cool since I mentioned my little wager…" Ben eyed him curiously, still standing in the entrance foyer blankly.

"I have more stimulating things to worry about that your sordid wager with the guys. Like you have a chance of winning. Many have tired and failed to break her, she doesn't just give out open invitations to anyone who puts effort into her. You underestimate her. She's a tease, always has been."

"Care to join the wager?...The ground work is in place, just some more wooing and she'll be eating out of my palm." Ben said confidently, running his fingers through his light brown hair.

"As interesting as this conversation has been, I'm assuming you can see yourself out. I have some errands to run before tonight." Zach smiled almost sarcastically, slapping his friend on the shoulder in the direction of the elevator in hint as he left his company to get some things together.

Stalking out of his penthouse soon after Benjamin left, he got straight into his town car and demanded his driver in only one direction.

xoxo

"Is it necessary for us to go tonight? We have the house all to ourselves…ditch Cotillion…" Chuck tried to convince his wife as she stood in between his legs, clutching his shoulders affectionately as she stood, briefing him for tonight in his office.

"I am not going to_ 'ditch'_ Cotillion. It's our eldest daughter's big night! I'm so excited to see her announced and looking beautiful with Benjamin on her arm. They make such a cute pair!" Blair cooed as she sat in his lap, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Just as naïve as his father it seems…" Chuck joked, teasing her thigh with his index finger lightly.

"Don't be so mean, at least he's genuine and harmless. I'm proud of Evie, she seems to be doing the complete opposite of us, thank god. We do not need a replay of out relationship!" Blair sighed in relief.

"We turned out amazing in the end, I wouldn't completely discouraging it! As much as I don't want her getting involved with a 'bad boy', I don't want her to settle for less like you nearly did with dear Nathaniel." Chuck reminded.

"From what I can see, this is the real thing, she really likes Benjamin…"

"I believe you. But anyway, remind me why we have to go this evening?..." He asked cheekily as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth before kissing the spot below.

"For your daughter…and trust me when I say, it'll be worthwhile being a good boy for the evening and doing as you're told…" She drawled into his ear, leaving an unsatisfied kiss against his lips before jumping from his lap, grabbing her Chanel purse and heading for the door.

"And if I'm bad?" Chuck called after her with a wink.

"You will be punished." She turned seductively before disappearing; leaving a Chuck chuckling to himself, knowing this event may be worthwhile after all.

xoxo

Mentally thanking the Bass family for being absent from their home, Zach rushed his way out of the service elevator and up the stairs, coming across the familiar door and entering without an invitation.

Finding the bedroom empty with only a dress bag hanging from her walk-I wardrobe door, he glanced to the bathroom door to see light cracking from underneath and down the edges.

Swallowing hard, he fought not to imagine her totally bare, showering herself without realization he was even there.

Planting a smirk on his face, he took a final deep breath before edging closer to the bathroom door, easing the hinges as he pushed the door softy.

He eyes quickly fell upon her upper body; she was laid in the bath, bubbles surrounding her petit body with only her arms, head and perfectly painted plum colour toenails baring the cold as they sat outside of the water.

Closing his eyes at the scent of vanilla invading his senses, he quickly snapped them open when he heard water splashing and plodding.

"What the fuck Zach! What is your problem with walking into my personal space uninvited!" She shrieked, splashing a gush of water in his direction, only for him to dodge it just in time.

"I needed to talk to you." He said bluntly, trying his best not to smirk as he caught sight of her breasts, no longer shielded with bubbles.

"I have nothing to say to you and whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." She shot, searching the area for something to cover herself with and quickly.

This was the second time he had caught her in a revealing manner and she couldn't help but praise him inwardly for his forward planning.

"Why are you still stood? Get out!."

When he didn't comply, she waited a few minutes longer to see what he would do.

"I've seen it all before, no need to be shy", he replied honestly, smirking like an idiot as he did so.

"You're heinous. This is your last chance. Turn around or you're out on your ass, courtesy of Bass security." She pressed, keeping her arms folded tightly across her chest.

When he turned, she smiled, wondering why she felt so risky when he was around. She had no idea why she hadn't immediately pushed him out of the door, she felt compelled to want to hear what he had to say. It was like an urge.

Grabbing her robe from the floor next to her, she stood, quickly wrapping it around her frame; the wetness from the water almost soaking the silk. Under normal circumstances she would have been able to stretch to a towel but since Zach was currently occupying the spot next to the towel rack, she had no choice. She wasn't about to ask him to get her one. She wanted to make this short and sweet…of course she did.

"You have five minutes to tell me why you are here."

Turning, his face was now serious.

Frowning at his sudden change in demeanor, she let him start talking.

"I heard you and my best friend are getting serious…"He started casually.

"Drop the bullshit. You know full well what has been going on with me and Ben, what do you want?"

"I thought you should know…"

"Know what Baizen? Spit it out." She snapped, feeling her fists clench, hating the look in his eye as he said it.

"You may think he likes you and that this perfect guy he has been playing is going to ask you to be his girlfriend, but he's not."

He couldn't keep her gaze as he said it, instead he let his eyes find the floor, feeling her cold glare on him.

"What do you know. Ben has been so good to me, no complications, just honesty. You have no right to play this _jealously-ridden-lover_ card. We were never anything."

His jaw tightened as she said it.

"You're part of a fucking wager, Evie! He is using you for a bet." He almost shouted, not even coordinating that he had moved directly in front of Evie and the stinging sensation on his cheek was nothing but a mark from where her taut palm had just been.

She looked cold as silver grazed her eyes, blinking it away.

"What right do you have coming here and telling me this shit. I never asked for this. Ben wouldn't do such a thing, I know him." She lied to herself.

"It seems you don't. I needed you to know what you were getting into…"

"Tell me why I needed to know, why are you ruining this for me?" She begged; pushing him into a confession she had wanted for weeks.

"Because I care!" He almost yelled in her face, looking away from his admission.

"Really? I thought I was just _'a piece of amusement'_…" She cut coldly, stepping away from him.

He had said it so why wasn't she satisfied, pleased? She couldn't look at his face, the truth in his eyes before they dropped told her he wasn't lying. But what he had called her, what he had made her feel allowed her to push him away. She wanted to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her.

She had stepped around him; her back was now to his.

He didn't justify what he had said to her, but instead, continued solemnly with more of what she didn't want to hear.

"He made a wager with some guys that he could get you into bed before the end of the month…" He muttered quietly.

"No doubt you were part of it. What I do is my business and I didn't need you to warn me. I have my own mind and why wouldn't I want to have my first time with a guy who treats me well. At least he worked for it." She answered bitterly, wiping the stray tear silently from her cheek.

"I would never- you know he doesn't deserve anything from you…he isn't the person-you shouldn't just throw it at anyone…" He muttered out, not knowing what to say, only feeling her words cut him like he'd been stabbed multiple times in the chest.

"I'm not throwing anything. My love life is none of your business. I've given it a lot of thought and I trust Ben. I can look after myself. You're free to leave."

She didn't turn but waited until she heard movement.

"Do you have feeling for him?" He asked painfully, standing behind her so he could almost touch her, sending the question straight into her ears.

She almost flinched at his closeness, the breath on her neck as she closed her eyes tight, letting another tear, another lie fall from her eyes.

"Yes."

Coldness wrapped her as she felt him drift away from her.

"Thank you." He whispered back before he was gone.

She waited until she heard her bedroom door shut, she waited until the sound of the stairs decreased and ceased.

Letting total silence erupt the room, she let her cries overwhelm her body as she slumped to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, shaking in a desperate attempt to erase the memory that had just be engraved in her mind.

* * *

><p>AN: BAM! Sorry the update took so long as mentioned but hope this was worth the wait. More excitement to come. Tell me what you think :D


	8. Stubbornness And A Little Too Much Pride

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 8: Stubbornness And A Little Too Much Pride

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Not gunna drag this out as I'm in a rush and you'll all probs wanna just read! **THANK YOU** as ever for all the support you bring this story and my writing by reviewing, following me and favouriting :D You are all **beautiful people!**

**GG** is starting on Monday!** Whooo!** Hope you like this, not going to say much, just read :D Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>Downing his third glass of scotch, Zach clenched his teeth, the bittersweet sting that trailed down his throat was nothing compared to the feeling he had in his stomach; the burning ache in his chest.<p>

He had been dressed for the past half hour. His tux black accompanied by a crisps white shirt and his bowtie a deep shade of purple, almost plum, similar to the colour he wished to forget that had marked Evie's toenails on his visit just a few hours ago. A visit he wished to forget.

Under normal circumstances he would rather have gone out and drank until everything was a distant, distained blur and pick up anything that would suffice until he could no longer remember what had happened, her.

But he wouldn't, he hated to admit it but he hated letting people down, even if that was his blonde, uncharacteristically dense date and the idea of her standing alone waiting to be announced without her accompaniment was far from what he knew of good manners. Or of course that's what he would keep telling himself instead of the real reason he was attending, the real person he was attending for.

xoxo

Evie plodded round her bedroom and bathroom, door to door, wondering what she was doing, what she needed to do before the party.

She had a plan. _Had_. That disintegrated the very moment words slipped from Zach's lips. She no longer knew where to put herself; she only knew that what she had been told left her bitter, numb.

Tonight was supposed to be an amazing night, her debutante as a woman; beautiful dresses, people, food, drink, memories…a proposal from a boy she thought was perfectly gentleman like.

When Mia had arrived, she smiled numbly, exchanging pleasantries and plastering a smile on her face, telling the world she was happy as could be.

She couldn't quite decide whether what she was feeling was because Zach had ruined her special night and the possibility of a new boyfriend or if it was because when he finally admitted he cared for her, it was on such bitter terms and she had pushed him away, wanting to punish him for ruining everything, spitting his words back in his face.

For now she would opt for reason one. Compromising the reasons in her mind, it wasn't the first time Zach had lied to her; hurt her, while Benjamin had never given evidence of being so awful or destroying. It was only now that Zach realised he couldn't have everything. Jealousy.

She dressed her frame with her favourite pieces of lingerie, Agent Provocateur, deep red lace bra, matching panties and garter belt. A sleek black pair of stocking that had been bought specially to accompany her plum dress.

Mia helped her into her Chiffon gown, the perfect fit, molded for her body shape; pulling her in at her tiny waist, accentuating her shapely breasts before skimming the rest of her body in all the right places until it dropped to the floor.

Upon looking at her done up self in the mirror, she confirmed in her mind that Ben had deserved what he had worked for and anything Zach may have said was false. A respectful Archibald would do no such thing. She knew it.

"Wow. You look stunning, E." Mia complimented in awe of her best friend as she stood back and took in the full outfit.

Smiling warmly at the sincerity of the compliment, Evie replied softly.

"Thank you. Could you pass me my shoes?..." She gestured towards the shoebox on the floor in the opposite corner of her room sat below her vanity chair.

"Of course, my Queen!" Mia announced in a humble, posh tone making Evie laugh a little.

"I can't believe I have to wait until next year for my debutante ball, it's excruciating!" Mia over exaggerated as she picked up the shoebox and walked back to Evie.

"What time is Ben supposed to be arriving to pick you up?' Mia asked casually passing her the shoes from the shoebox as Evie took a seat on her bed to put her heels on.

Almost flinching at the idea, Evie composed herself and looked up.

"He should be here anytime now…"

Just as the words left her lips, Blair stepped into the room with a smile growing wider as she walked closer, seeing her grown daughter looking so beautiful.

"Oh my…Evie…" Blair attempted, choking up as she went to speak.

It felt just like yesterday she was cradling her baby girl in her arms, wishing she would never grow up.

"Mom, please don't cry! You'll get me started and I've just perfected my makeup!" Evie moaned as she shook her head, trying to banish the lump in her throat and the glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie…it's just…you look so beautiful. You really are all grown up!" Blair explained, dabbing her eyes with the back of her finger.

Turning away from her mother, Evie faced the mirror again, hoping she could see what Mia and her Mother were, but she couldn't quite see it.

Just as the lump in her throat got too much to resist and the silvery remnants grew in her orbs, Blair came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist while placing her head against her shoulder, smiling at their reflection.

"You may not see it right now, but it's there. You just need to look deeper…" Blair whispered, knowing that the look crossing her daughter's face was no longer a look of nervous; it was a look of heartache.

Evie didn't say anything but she let her tears drops as she found herself looking away from the reflection.

"I see more of myself in you than I care to admit sometimes…"

"So why don't I feel beautiful?..." Evie replied solemnly.

"Because you haven't found yourself yet...you're lost." She answered simply.

There was something about the look in Evie's eyes that told her Benjamin wasn't the only one involved, the reason the light in her daughter's eyes had faded.

Feeling Evie shrug, Blair glanced around the room to find it empty knowing Mia must have left them for a minute alone, noting how considerate her niece had always been, just like her mother.

Concentrating back to their reflection, Blair held Evie tighter, smiling against her shoulder in assurance.

"Did something happen with Benjamin?" She asked softly, not wanting to push her.

Evie thought about the question and truly, Ben had done nothing evidential that had hurt her; he had been nothing but the perfect guy.

"Not at all, Ben has been great. He's really nice." She replied honestly.

"Just nice?..."

"Lovely, courteous, funny and polite? Good enough?" She snapped suddenly, knowing Blair was trying to push a confession.

"What has gotten into you? There is no need to be so snappy; I am just making sure you are okay. Am I not allowed to ask my daughter if she is alright?" Blair shot back, unpleased with her daughter's reply.

"Yes, of course you are. I'm just fed up with people asking me if I'm happy with Ben and I'm stressed, nervous even!" Evie replied almost erratically, turning from the mirror and stepping out of her mother's arms.

"I apologise. Just calm down, I didn't mean to upset you and as for the nerves, there is nothing to worry about. I have double-checked your presentation statement and it's perfect." Blair quickly changed subjects from her emotional intrusion on her daughter.

At the same time she saw so much of herself in her daughter, she still saw Chuck in every way; stubbornness and a little too much pride.

"Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Chuck asked as he knocked lightly on Evie's open bedroom door, stepping into the room sporting his tux for the evening with matching bowtie to Blair's black dress.

"Not at all, Daddy." Evie smiled, walking to her father.

"How do I look?" She gleamed, giving him a twirl of her dress before stopping for his opinion.

Looking over his daughter shoulder, Blair stood, looking content but with a worry covered by her not so natural smile.

Glancing back to Evie, he smiled warmly, taking her cheeks in his palms.

"Beautiful, Princess."

He pronounced, pulling her close as to kiss her chastely on the forehead, seeing her expression mellow until he felt her small arms wrap his waist and her head sink into his warm, protective, fatherly chest.

Returning the embrace, he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering this sentimental moment he shared with his little girl not as often as he used to.

"Thank you, Daddy." She mumbled against his chest.

"I don't think you should leave your date waiting much longer, do you?" Chuck told, waiting for Evie to drop their embrace when she was ready.

When she finally did, a Bass smirk graced her features and told him he was about to receive a witty remark.

"Didn't Mom ever tell you, you should always let your date sweat a little before you make an appearance? It's makes them appreciate it more."

Laughing lightly at her behaviour, he watched Evie grab her purse from her bed and proceed towards the door.

Just as she got to the door, she turned to her parents who hadn't moved from their spots.

"Don't just stand there! Pictures and interrogation of my date should have started minutes ago! Jeez! Always slacking!" Evie said in a faux-annoyed tone as she smiled and left the room, leaving Chuck and Blair following her with comforting smiles on their face as Chuck took Blair's hand in his.

xoxo

As told, pictures and only slight interrogation from Chuck was brought on Ben and they finally made it to the ball in time. Chuck and Blair mingled with the other guests while Evie and Ben did the same as Evie tried her best to avoid glares and unpleasant looks from Zach.

Aside from Mia's frequent moans of not being able to have her debutante until next year, Serena had drafter her in as a volunteer and kept herself amused by assisting her mother with organisation, making sure everyone's presentation statements were up to scratch as well as the normal protocol.

Lining up on the grand staircase, Evie felt her breath hitch the moment she felt Zach's gaze on her. Glancing only for a second across the stairs she found Benjamin whispering something into Zach's ear, pulling back with a mischievous grin as they both shared the private exchange.

Without realising it before, Evie's eyes clasped upon Zach's bowtie, then down to her dress and back up to Ben's bowtie. It looked as if she was partnered with the wrong gentleman; Ben sporting a slightly redder than purple shade or bowtie and Zach's matching perfectly with her dress.

About to react, the lady announcing presentation statements began.

What felt like years of uninteresting women being announced with their perfectly bland dates, it was Evie's turn.

"Miss Evelyn Grace Bass, accompanied by Mister Benjamin Howard Archibald. Miss Bass wishes to follow her Grandfather's footsteps at Yale and dedicate her studies to Art History before hopefully settling down and having a family. This summer she wishes to travel Europe and give back to people less fortunate, experiencing life to its full potential and to grow as a woman before returning to Constance Billard in the fall…" The speaker rambled on before Evie was finally able to take Ben's arm and usher her off.

Standing for the rest of the girls to be announced was more tedious that she cared to mention, especially seeing Zach smiling warmly as he took Bella's arm and walked her to their next waiting position.

She felt repulsed at the sight. If Zach wanted to be affectionate with his overly bleached date, why shouldn't he.

When she couldn't take the glances between Zach and Ben, she dropped her arm from his and fled.

"Evie, where are you going?" Ben muttered in confusion, looking at her worryingly as Blair watched on from a distance, Chuck no doubt at the bar with Nate.

"Ladies room." She lied with a smile as she made her swift exit.

When the pairs dispersed to re-mingle and dance, Zach made his excuses and followed Evie.

xoxo

Pushing the door open to make sure there were no women left in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and approached the single cubicle, of which had the sound of sniffles coming from it.

"Evie…" Zach addressed calmly, knocking on the door.

"Piss of Zach. Why did you even show up tonight? Can't you just leave well enough alone!" she shouted, sniffing the tears away and wiping her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come out." He pressed bluntly.

When there was a prolonged silence, he was about to retreat; he was about to move his footing when he heard the lock and then turned to see Evie stood, looking slightly disheveled.

"I don't believe you." She lied, not looking at him as she did so.

"You know I would never want you to get hurt, Ben is using you." He protested, not attempting to get her gaze, knowing she needed to do it of her own accord.

"Do I? All it ever is with you is deceit, mixed signals and games. Ben has never showed me any of those and you expect me to believe you over him? You're just jealous that Ben got what was repetitively offered to you." She announced coldly.

"You know that is not true. I care!" He yelled, scaring himself even a little, clenching his palms into fists.

"The only thing you care about is using people! You told me I was a toy, something to keep you amused!" Ignoring his advances as he stepped closer to her, Evie moved away, stepping in front of the basin so she could see his reflection in the mirror in front of her without having to look at him directly.

"I was mad! It was the heat of the moment…"

"Look at me!" She shouted, resisting the urge to punch something. She was infuriating.

"Why? So you can laugh in my face for being naïve and actually believing in someone for once?" She yelled back, finally turning to him, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Evie…"

"No! Last summer, you were different and I felt something but the moment it got a bit serious you changed! You're like a robot! There is no consistency with you. Ben gives me that." She continued, ignoring his efforts to protest.

"What do you want from me?" He begged, ignoring the fact that she was right. Last summer, he was scared shitless to admit he could be so affectionate and have feelings for a girl in _'that' _way and so he pretend to not be that way inclined, moving his interests to other girls that passed by.

"You!" She screamed back, making eye contact this time.

She didn't believe it herself, but she knew it was true. As ridiculous as it seemed, she had wanted him for a long time.

"…I actually did want you, but now… I can't stand to be in the same room as you."

Biting his lip, he let her say it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you... Ben deserves you. Both twisted."

"Take a long look in the mirror, Zach." She retaliated as she heard the door unlock, open and slam shut, leaving her alone once again.

xoxo

After correcting her makeup and smile, Evie felt better. What she had been holding all afternoon felt a little lighter but still like she was weighed down.

As the ball continued, she danced with Ben, thankfully able to dodge his left feet before it was finally drawn to a close, she dismissed her parents and said goodbye to Mia before being approached by her date.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked politely, placing his hands on her hips as she smiled up at him, looping her arms on his shoulders.

"Yes. Tonight has been perfect. Thank you for asking me to be your date."

"It's been my pleasure. I erm, I booked a room upstairs and ordered some champagne and strawberries…if you're not too tired I would love you to join me…" He asked almost shyly, eliciting a cheeky smile from Evie who couldn't help but let the sinking feeling in her stomach from her confrontation with Zach earlier, subside a little and the excitement of Ben's charm take her.

She put Zach's behaviour down to jealousy. Just standing there with Ben, she felt safe, he had good intentions. She knew it.

"I would love too…" She returned, kissing him on the cheek before he took her hand.

Stepping into the elevator, Zach appeared from a distance, looking onwards with his date nowhere to be found.

Nodding towards his best friend who stood by the entrance, Zach returned the gesture before his eyes drifted from Ben's to Evie who looked away quickly, masking her doubt with a smile up at Ben before she pulled him by the lapels and planted her lips against his, the elevator doors closing in front of them, Zach stood numbly, alone.

* * *

><p>AN: So? Thoughts! :/ I want honest opinions! This is my pressie to you all before GG returns on Monday! Can't wait to find out who is preggers! Uber excited! Ooh, I've had a crap day…my jaw has been locked for 10 hours and I'm dying! :( so if you fancy cheering me up, leave me a review or if anyone knows how to fix me, I welcome all comments! Ha! :D


	9. Exhausted Silence

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 9: Exhausted Silence

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Feel free to leave me abusive reviews for my terrible unpunctual ways! All I can say is I have been swamped with lots of work and haven't been able to write :( So sorry guys!

**OOH!** Blair is the baby Mamma! And Chuck is so the baby Dadda! B is lying! :D

You have all been **FAB!** Being so patient and lovely leaving me reviews! You all **mean the world to me** and I will try not to leave an update too long this time, especially since I've got a week off after Friday so I will write lots! As an apology I have written this super long, well kinda long chapter which I hope is good enough for forgiveness? For this story I haven't normally suggested a song to listen to when you read but I listened to three songs which I think fit great with this chapter. **Run** & **Chasing**** Cars** By **Snow**** Patrol** … **Wherever ****You**** Will**** Go** by **The**** Calling.** I recommend listening while you read :)

I won't babble any longer, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful, Ben…" Evie noted as she walked around the spacious room, half expecting it to be as basic as a normal rented room, only to find he had booked a suite for the evening.<p>

"Champagne?" He asked as he came up behind her, Evie turning as he did so to find him presenting her with a flute of Dom.

"Thank you…so, do you wanna talk?..." Evie questioned, wondering quietly to herself as she sauntered in the direction of the couch if Zach's complaints were true and if she actually cared at this point.

Taking a third sip of her champagne, the back of her legs hit the sofa edge and she felt the buzz of bubbles from the champagne overtake herself for a moment, regaining composure as she sat neatly, legs curled under her bottom, her left arm draping over the back of the couch while her other held her champagne tight.

"I was thinking we could just sit?..." Ben suggested, joining her on the couch, his attention immediately joining her too.

Lightly feeling the brush of his fingertips on her draped arm, Evie fought back the thrill and anxiety she got from his attention, quickly directing her gaze to the bowl of strawberries on the coffee table.

"Are these for me?"

"Yes, help yourself…" he told her, eyeing her as she pick one up and dropped it in her flute before picking another one.

_Charming!_ She thought. _Help__ yourself?_

She couldn't quite believe he was trying to seduce her using such blasé technique. Then again, maybe he wasn't… that what she came here to prove wasn't it? That he wasn't using her for a bet.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Evie tried in an attempt to make some sort of a conversation.

"It was alright…all the more better having you as my date", he smiled softly at the warm smile that had registered on her features.

"Likewise, you were very courteous, as always…you really are a great guy." She responded back, a little overly flirty than she would have preferred.

Laughing her compliment off politely, he addressed her again with a look of mischievousness in his eyes.

"You looked really great tonight; I could hardly take my eyes off you", he complimented, taking in her fullness as she sat sucking on a strawberry, taunting him.

Feeling herself blush, Evie caught his gaze as she took a tiny bite out of the strawberry, as lady like as possible.

"Can I kiss you?" Ben asked almost adamantly, rather than it being a question, taking Evie by complete surprise, nearly making her choke on her final piece of fruit.

God. Who wouldn't she want to kiss him, he was gorgeous, polite, he was Benjamin Archibald for god sake.

Feeling her stomach flip, she nodded obediently.

Letting her ego fend for itself, she let him dip towards her, taking her lips with his as he assaulted them.

His hand found her thigh and neck as hers gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer, deeper into her mouth, searching for some sort satisfaction or sign that there was a connection.

The more heated and swollen their lips got, the more Evie couldn't feel anything.

Slumping backwards into the couch, Ben pushed himself further up her body, now kissing her feverishly as she reciprocated his actions, hoping for something, anything.

Pushing his lips away from hers, they panted for breath, he eyes searching his for any sign of honesty.

All she could see through her alcoholic daze was his eyes dark and needy and the weight of his strong body on her small one.

Before she could protest, his hand were at either side of her, supporting his own weight as he sucked and nipped at her neck, eliciting an uncomfortable groan from Evie as she protested by squirming against him which only seemed to serve him with more desire against her stomach.

"Ben? Ben. Wait!" She panicked, pushing him with as much strength as she could to get him off her.

"What's wrong, babe?" He panted, not stopping as he continued to attack her with nips and kisses.

"This doesn't- I- ", she stuttered as she squirmed him to stop.

"Just relax, Sweet cheeks…" He encouraged as his hands went for the zipof her dress, only to be slapped away by her insisted pushes.

"Ben, stop!"

She couldn't quite put together what was happening apart from the fact that his incessant name calling and sloppy kisses were making her stomach churn, the weight of his strong body pushing her into a trapped panic.

"You want this as much as I do, chill…" He slurred, moving his lips to her chest as he groped her ass.

"I said, NO! Ben just stop!" Evie shouted, hitting him with clenched fists in a fit of fury and panic.

Showing no resistance, he pulled until they heard a rip of her dress; the skirt ripped up the side as Ben sought after her bare thigh, gripping her there instead.

Whimpering beneath him, she began to lose the fight as she felt his grubby hands veer further into her dress, nearing her panties.

"Please…I-I-Ben…stop!..." she cried, hoping, praying he would stop, knowing in the back of her mind he wouldn't, would he?

"Shushh…" he hissed in her ear, silencing her with his lips on hers.

Feeling the vomit rising in her throat, his hand tangling into her panties as the seconds past, hearing the chilling groans from his lips, she couldn't take it anymore.

Her heart was beating erratically as the tears drenched her flushed cheeks, clenching her eyes shut more tightly, she tried to picture Zach's face, his touch rather than his best friends, trying anything to push the feeling of violation away from her mind.

When nothing came, she murmured her protests again, finally using his lips to her advantage as she felt her teeth bite down on his lower lip, it all happening so fast, all she heard was _shit,__bitch_and all she felt was a burning slap against her already brushed face.

The flash of red was too much for Evie to handle. In one last effort to gain release, she maneuvered her legs between his thighs in one swift move; she felt the weight on top of her wobble as a grunt of pain echoed the room, Ben falling off the couch, clutching his crotch.

"Fucking BITCH!" He howled, from the ground as he watched her escape the couch.

Taking the chance, Evie scrambled to her feet, the best she could with heels on, pulling herself in the direction of anywhere apart from here.

Looking towards the door, she knew she wouldn't have time to unlock it and get to elevator before he caught up with her.

Crying deeper as her breaths tried to carry her out of his reach, she felt his hands on her ankle, forcing her to the ground with him as she tousled to her feet, kicking and screaming as he eventually backed down to her constant sharp kicks.

Her eyes searching the floor for an object that might help her, she spotted her clutch open on the floor; the contents scattered around the floor. Her mind quickly registered her phone which was slightly out of reach under the coffee table.

Lunging towards her phone, she felt a sharp pull on her ankle as her hand came in contact with the object, eliciting her to give a strong last kick to what felt like his face as her shoe came off in his hands.

"Get back here, you little whore!" He yelled, covering his face as her heels repeatedly collided with his hands.

"Get off me! STOP!" She yelled as she managed to crawl out of his reach before running in the direction of what looked to be the bathroom.

xoxo

As soon as the coldness of the white room hit her one bare foot, she found the lock and bolted the door as fast as her trembling hands would let her, hyperventilating from the yells that came from the other room.

Searching the room for something to put against the door, she opted for a chair and the nearest moveable storage vanity.

Tears continuing to drench her face, running her makeup down her face, she failed to compose herself as she backed herself into the furthest corner of the room, shaking erratically as her mind searched for options knowing it wouldn't be long before he got to her again.

Struggling to get a grip of her phone in her hands, she found the right button and held it down, hoping someone would pick up, praying.

xoxo

Drowning his third glass of scotch, he couldn't quite bring himself to picture Ben with his hands all over _her._ He didn't want to because all he felt was a burning in his chest and a lump in his throat. Glad to be alone, he just watched the random girls walk by as the smirked at him with their, _come__hither_looks.

Snapping himself from the gaze of one blonde, he turned his attention to the vibrating of his phone in his pocket, pulling it blindly from his trouser pocket and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered groggily as he waited.

"_Z-Zach__…__I-I-__ please__…" _Evie muttered shakily from the other end, not being able to compose a proper sentence, panic still shaking her body.

As soon as he heard her voice, he sat up straight, listening intently as the tone of her voice sent a gut wrenching chill down his spine.

"Evie? Where are you? Evie!" He almost yelled down the phone as he heard her whimpers.

"_Ple-please__ come __an-and__…__Ben ,__he-__…__please!__"_ She begged, hoping the music coming from Zach's end of the phone wouldn't corrupt her plea for help.

"Are you at the hotel?"

When there was only a muffled noise from Evie, he persisted again.

"Evie, talk to me? I'm coming, I promise."

"_Ho-hotel. __Please__…__I-__" _

Before he could reply, the line went dead and at this point, Zach was already on the side of the road haling a taxi as quick as he could.

His heart rate increasing by the second as he thought of Evie and what he had just heard.

_I__'__m __coming__… _He said under his breath as a taxi finally pulled up and he jumped in, howling his destination at the driver.

xoxo

"_Please…I-"_

_BANG BANG._

Snapping her eyes up to the door, Evie dropped the phone from her shaking hands, the screen shattering as it came into contact with the tiled floor, the room mixing with cracks and bangs.

"_Evie,__ come__ out__ here.__ I__'__m__ sorry __I__ scared__ you__…__please__ come __out,__ I__'__ll__ make __it__ up __to __you?...__" _Ben patronised through the door, his knocking decreasing as he was returned with no reply.

"_Don't be a bitch, Evie. I've done nothing wrong. How about I get us some more champagne?..."_

Tightly holding her lips, she finally heard his footsteps ease further away from the door.

Feeling her stomach clenching, the tightness in her chest increase rapidly, before she knew it, she was hovering over the porcelain bowl she emptied the contents of her stomach, unsure whether it was the amount of alcohol she had consumed or the feel of his groping hands still marring her body.

Gripping onto the side of the bowl, she prayed he would come. Closing her eyes sharply, she hoped she could just pretend it was a nightmare and wake up in her own bed but the noises coming from outside meant anything but.

xoxo

After running from the taxi into the hotel and demanding the receptionist give him the room Ben and Evie were in, through threats of Chuck Bass, Zach was allowed access to the information before being followed by a security guard to the penthouse.

Unable to unclench his fists as he waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the desire floor, Zach was ready to fight anyone in his way.

Marching to the door, Zach ignored to protests from the security guard and the hand on his shoulder as he started to bang against the wooden door.

"_We__'__re __busy. __Come __back __later.__"_ Ben shouted from the other side of the door.

"Open the fucking door, Ben!" Zach yelled back, banging twice as hard.

"_Like __I__ said, __I__'__m__ busy. __Talk __later, __bro.__" _

"This can't wait til later! Open the fucking door before I break it down, Archibald!."

Grunting in displeasure, Ben knew he wouldn't go away if he didn't talk to him, so walking to the door, he unlocked it.

Before opening the door, he straightened his outfit before speaking.

"What was so important that you had t-" Ben started as he opened the door only to have Zach swing his fist square in his face, Ben doubling over in front of the two men.

"That." Zach stated as he pushed his way past Ben on the floor before pulling him up by his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Archibald! Where is she! TELL ME!" Zach demanded as Ben just plainly smirked.

"Why do you care so much, she's a little whore." He spat at his best friend, pushing his hands off him chest only to be shoved up against the nearest wall.

"Answer the fucking question!" He shouted, ragging his chest tighter, his fists ready for another hit.

"The little bitch overreacted-"

Was all he had time to say when Zach's fist collided with his face for a second time before the security guard finally pulled the two guys apart.

"Don't you EVER call her that! You're a pathetic excuse for a man, Archibald."

Zach didn't resist as she watched Ben slump to the floor before he turned and ran for Evie.

The light coming from the bathroom was evidence enough to tell him he had found her.

Pushing on the handle, he found it was locked, expecting as much before he knocked lightly, hoping not to scare her further.

Shaking, she felt something change in the other room, more voices. As soon as she heard the knock on the door, she flinched, swallowing hard as she waited to here confirmation of who it was.

"Evie? Evie, open the door, it's me…you're safe…I'm here…" He begged as he let his weighty head fall against the door frame.

His voice sent a chill of calm through her body, sending a sigh of relief down her skin as she exhaled deeply, tears wracking her body harder, searching for some sort of release.

"_Please-__" _She whimpered from the room as loud as she could.

She couldn't even attempt to move from her spot on the freezing tiled floor; her body wouldn't let her as she continued to shake erratically.

Her small cries were enough to convince him to make his next move. Kicking at the door, pushing and banging until it released from the lock.

xoxo

What must have been multiple hard bashes, throws, kicks and bruises, the door stumbled open with him as he fell to the door.

He didn't stay long before he scrambled to Evie who was curled up next to the toilet sobbing into her chest.

Ignoring the shooting pains in his arms and chest from the brunt of the wooden door, he pulled Evie flush against his chest, wrapping his arm protectively around her as he rocked her.

Letting her orbs soak with exhaustion and relief, the warmth of his body enveloped her as she clung to him, scared to let go.

"Please- I-" she begged, not knowing how to thank him as he held her safely.

"Shush, shush…You're safe…I'm not letting anyone hurt you…I'm here…It's me…" He promised, kissing her chastely against her hair line and on her temple, rocking her back and fourth for her as much her benefit as his.

Relishing in the safety of his arms, her eyes went dark and before she knew what to think, what to feel, the room went blank and all she heard was him repentant cries.

The feeling of her body going limp told Zach enough. Pulling himself to his feet, he took Evie with him as he looped one arm under her back and the other under his legs, holding her tightly in place as he carried her away from the scene.

xoxo

As he walked out into the living area, he witnessed Ben being detained by two security guards, not even the sight of his once best friend restrained and bloody was enough satisfaction to erase the sight of Evie vulnerably curled up in the corner of the bathroom and the memory of her pleading as she cried out to him.

Walking to the door, he caught the gaze of Ben who looked overly solemn now.

"Don't do this, bro- it all just got blown out of proportion…" He begged as he tried to release himself from the security guards' hold.

"I'm not you _bro_. If you ever come near me or her ever again, you will wish you were dead. I am gunna make your life a misery. Do you hear me, Archibald?" He spat at the pathetic sight before him.

When Ben didn't answer, instead swallowing deeply, Zach stepped a little closer.

"Do you fucking hear me, you pathetic piece of shit?" He forced.

Only able to nod, Ben stepped back a little before watching Zach's jaw clench tighter before turning to the door with Evie in his arms.

Knowing he couldn't take Evie home in this state, he took her straight to his, knowing she wouldn't want to wake up alone.

xoxo

Following handfuls of worried stares and glances as he passed through the hotel to his private elevator, he made it to his bedroom, dropping Evie against the soft mattress as he sat and watched her for a moment, running his grazed hand across her forehead as she slept.

He couldn't let her sleep in the ripped evidence she was currently sporting and instead he went to his wardrobe, finding one of his old t-shirts and a pair of silk pajama pants for her to wear.

Finding her in the same position he had left her, he carefully went to her side again, pulling the zipper of her dress down her side until the remnants of her dress could be removed.

He rid her of her existing shoe before replacing her dress with his clothes, finally pulling the duvet aside so he could put her inside the warmth of the covers.

xoxo

After undressing himself for bed and getting a warm face cloth, he persisted in wiping her streaked face of any remaining makeup and worry, leaving her clear complexion with a kiss of his lips before he got into his side of the bed.

He hated himself. The memories of Evie so scared and belittled by his own best friend made him want to scream. He couldn't sleep; the thought that it was all his fault ran through his dazed mind. If he hadn't have told her what Ben's intentions were, she wouldn't have ran straight into his arms. None of this would have happened? Evie would have been safe, _his _Evie.

The warming breath next to her in the bed told Evie she was safe but she couldn't help but feel an absence as she laid there in his bed.

Turning over with her eyes opening slightly to adapt to the darkness of the room, she found what seemed to be Zach staring at the sealing, arms above his head.

Shuffling closer, she sensed the fresh fabric against her skin and the ache in her limbs.

When her stomach was finally met with his warm side, she allowed her head to drop onto his chest and her arms to loop his waist, waiting for him to hold her.

The lump in his throat grew larger at her gesture as his body came into contact with hers.

He couldn't deny her as he engulfed her body in his arms, turning to her more as his head rested above hers, clutching each other.

"Thank you…" She vowed, kissing his chest before she looked up to meet his eye in the darkened room.

"I will always come for you…you should know that by now…" he whispered back as she smiled, pushing her self up his body a little so she could reach his face.

"I was so stupid…I was so mad...I-" She began but was eventually silenced by his lips against hers and this time, when his lips made contact with her, she didn't feel obliged or numb like she had with Ben, she felt tingling, safety, she felt love.

Letting their lips mold together, Evie didn't notice the silent tear that fell down her cheek as Zach wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

Pulling away so he could hold her face in his palms, he spoke so softly and quietly it almost went unheard.

"I think I'm in love with you…" he paused as Evie took a deep breath "…I think I always have been…"

He couldn't see her smile, but he felt it as she brushed her nose against his.

"Me too…" She admitted softly as her lips brushed his with a smile once again.

Slow, calculated kisses and touches later, they fell into each others innocent hold, just being.

It didn't go further than the odd kiss as they held each other tighter, falling into a slumber of safety and warmth as their breaths and heartbeats mixed into and exhausted silence.

* * *

><p>AN: BAM. Thoughts? Feelings? Threats? This is straight off the press so, sorry for any spelling errors! :/ I was in a rush! Hope this sufficed as an apology and you enjoyed it, was kind a 2 in 1 chappie. Let me know how it was, love you all :D


	10. Never Be The Same Again

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 10: Never Be The Same Again

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: I cannot even put into words how much all your kind words touched me as a writer! I thought this story would always be slow and lacking with reviews but **BAM**, the new season picked up and al these readers and reviews come out of **NOWHERE** and hit me bang in the face! I am so overwhelmed at the response from you all and I just have to say, you are all **AMAZING, LOVELY, KIND, FAB** and **wonderful, loyal readers** and you got me all **warm and fuzzy** inside! Because **I LOVE y**ou all so much for making my month! I have the next installment! :')

Hope you all got my replies to your fab reviews and for those who don't have an account;

_**cassidy001- **I am glad my stories are making you happy and this chapter may make you a bit sad but really hope it's still as good as the last! Thank you and Enjoy!_

Did we all watch 5x04? I am not even lying, I have cried at EVERY episode this season since the last episode of the last season! I don't know what gets into me but the Chuck and Blair thing…wow!

And finally, another song for this chapter, **Jar**** Of**** Hearts **by **Christina**** Perri.**Worth a listen. Enjoy, you deserve it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>Her first emotion was panic. But the moment she felt his warm arm wrapping her safely, the feeling subsided onto her next thought. The pain; the ache that wracked her arms, ankle and legs. The memory linking her to last night for more reasons than her and Zach admitting their feelings for one another. The memory tainting an amazing one.<p>

Glancing up to see his serene face cuddled tightly next to her, she couldn't remember the valid reason for why she had lied to him for so long, denied herself for too long.

She hated it. She hated that Zach knew her well enough to be there. She'd only have to ask and he would do anything for her. He'd have an answer before she had a question and after weeks of fighting and neglect, he was always the one who came after her, convincing her of the truth she denied to hear, the truth that would have protected her all along, _him._

Running her soft hands across his unshaven cheek, she left a longing kiss against his cupid lips before she slipped from his arms and out into the cold air of the early morning.

Putting pressure on her both feet, she recoiled her left foot quickly from the floor, the stinging sensation shooting through her foot sinking as slowly as the pressure was released.

Making it into the bathroom after clinging to walls and hopping the majority of the way, her eyes were greeted with the fullness of her image in the mirror before her.

She smiled, running her hands over the Run DMC t-shirt she was currently sporting, laughing lightly at how she was the only one who knew of Zach's enjoyment of their classic hits after walking in on him last year as he bopped around the penthouse in just this t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

Tugging at the bottom of the shirt, she went to pull it off, dropping it to the floor in an empty space before she did the same with his overly sized pajama bottoms. After addressing her garter belt, she looked back up to the image in front of her, now only wearing her deep red matching set of underwear which she had picked out specially for yesterday evening, feeling sick at the image as her eyes came to settle on her neck, then down to her thighs and hips.

Scared to touch the evidence, her mind wavered and flashed back to the sound of his voice, the feel of his lips and hands as he had attempted to violate her. She couldn't even think his name, she protested.

Silvery matter emptying her orbs now soaked her cheeks.

'_Take a long look in the mirror, Zach!' _

Staring at the marks, she was looking at herself in the mirror this time; she was disgusted by what she saw.

She was supposed to be Evie Bass and all she could see looking back at her reflection was a confused and lonely girl who didn't know how to save herself anymore. She was destructible for once, she was vulnerable and she didn't like what she saw one bit.

Her fingertips brushed the unwelcome marks on her neck and thighs before she couldn't bare what she was seeing anymore; ripping her tainted and dirty underwear from her dainty body, she whimpered in pain, guiding herself to the shower, grabbing the nearest instruments she could find to cleanse her, to fix her? For once, she didn't have the question or answer and neither did Zach.

xoxo

Rolling over in his once warm bed, Zach felt the presence next to him missing and a chill shooting down his side from the empty space that was only recently occupied by a certain brunette.

Cracking his eyes open, he scanned the room franticly, hoping she hadn't left, wishing last night had never happened but glad it had because he got to spend the night with her in his arms, knowing she was safe.

The stream of light coming from the bathroom told Zach she was in there, probably perfecting her makeup before he woke up, he thought with a content smile.

Straining himself out of bed, he winced a little as his bare arms felt the nippy temperature of the room, slowly padding his way to the bathroom.

Encouraging the wooden door open with one hand as his other rubbed his tired eyes from the bright light, Zach was eventually presented with the saddest image he wished to forget right there and then.

Hot water sprayed her as the steam jumped from her red skin; the hot water marring her skin and cheeks, covering the evidence of her tears as she scrubbed at her dainty skin, furiously.

The words were caught in his throat as he stepped towards where she was as quickly as his feet would let him.

Pushing the glass door open, he immediately went for the temperature dial and turned it down to a comfortable temperature which would hopefully stop the encouraging redness addressing her skin. His next move was grabbing the soap and the exfoliating glove from her hands, throwing them out of the shower and she begun to protest, shouting and hitting through her cries.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled, scratching and punching as Zach's clothes drenched with water from the shower and her tears as her world came crashing down in front of him.

"Eve, it's me! Stop, just stop! It's me! You're safe…" He repeated sternly and softly, gripping her red skins flush against his body in attempt to calm her.

Her body was so hot yet she shivered and shook, yelling to get the marring of Ben's hands off her brushed thighs; Zach only just noticing now as she attempted to push away and resist his effort to protect her.

"Why me! I-I- why would you! I'm-I'm nothing…I-…" She yelled for answers crumbling under his touch, giving in to his strength as she became nearly limp again, slumping to the floor of the shower with her, he held her, glad to have the heat from the water pouring on them to hide the tears that came with his despair.

As the fighting dispersed and she gave in, she whimpered desperately against his chest.

"…I-I'm disgusting…I'm nothing anymore…"

Disrupting the sudden calm as he heard the words drop from her lips, his head snapped up, pulling her head into his palms, making her look to him, making her hear him as his silvered orbs bored into hers.

"Don't you _ever_ say those words again. You are Evie Bass and I love you, god dammit! I will not let you break like this…you're the most beautiful and worthy woman I-…" He cried, shaking her hard like a rag doll so she'd listen.

Looking up at him was no longer forced as she nodded, watching him break as she was; holding each other together.

"Don't do that to me, Eve's…please…you're mine…"

Was the only plea he had left as she this time, moved her arms to his neck, burying her face in the crook, weeping as they held each other under the stream of water that continued to pour for their despair and tears.

xoxo

Assuming it was still very early from the darkness outside; Zach managed to yet again carry himself and Evie to his bed, wrapping her in a fresh towel in the warmth of his duvet and his arms.

She hadn't said a word as she stayed numbly buried against his body, knowing she was safe for now. The only thing that was keeping her from crying was the constant flow of his breathing and the feel of his chest rising and falling against his back.

No longer able to take the silence or even contemplate sleeping, Zach pulled her closer and spoke quietly.

"You need to tell them…" he told just above a whisper.

He wasn't sure what he was quite asking but he waited for her reaction before he said anymore.

"My-…?" she murmured back.

Nodding against the back of her neck, she clenched her eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't mean _them._

"Will you come with me...stay with me?" she asked shakily as he heard her breath hitch once more that morning, her breathing starting to become laboured.

"I won't go anywhere without you…" he replied indirectly answering more than the single question she had just asked.

"Promise?..."

"Always."

He confirmed solemnly, hugging her tighter with it, letting her know he wouldn't let her go alone this time, never again, he swore to himself.

xoxo

They finally just laid there for prolonged moment, not wanting to move or speak just yet but needing to. Evie spoke.

"He didn't-…I stopped him…but- I-" She made out the best she could as she began to shake again.

She felt the needed to justify what had happened. Maybe that saying it aloud would lift the weight on her shoulders a little, but I didn't.

Only a few days ago she would deny any reason to justify her actions to him but now he knew the truth, now they both did, she couldn't not, she wouldn't let him believe the worst, she needed him.

The words settled with him, forcing his eyes tightly closed as he reassured himself she hadn't been totally taken from him, she was still in there somewhere.

She felt him tense at the words before relaxing, exhaling his breath against her neck which only elicited her to whimper more under his touch and push herself closer into his body.

"I wanted to punish you…to make you feel as mad as I did- but all I could feel was empty…that he wasn't you…" she confessed, saturating her pillow with more tears, thankful she wasn't facing him because it would have only made this harder.

"I should have never let you leave with him…I pushed you straight into his arms…" he shook his head, knowing every word he felt was true.

"No." She shook her head violently, finally turning to him, taking his face in her hands, wiping away the remnants he wished to disguise in the dimly lit room.

"I wanted to prove you wrong, to make you hurt like you'd hurt me but- I- I was the only one who ended up getting hurt…I- kept trying and I-I didn't think I would escape…" she went on, struggling to keep her breath so she could.

"…I was so scared and all that went through my head was you and how- how you were right and I shouldn't have pushed you away…because I needed you. An-and you came for me…I nearly gave up…"

"What stopped you?..." He dared to ask, daring to look her in the eye as their breaths mixed closely.

"You."

She muttered quietly, waiting for a cue to continue.

Blinking deeply and slowly once, she went on.

"There's been no one else…it's only ever been you…" she promised as she kept his gaze, recognizing the flicker in his expression ever so slightly, a little glint of relief.

"Since- I've been with no one else…I couldn't-" he started before she frowned deeply, interrupting him.

"But…what about-" she accused before she was interrupted by him this time.

"It's just an image…after you, everything one else was irrelevan-"

Silencing him with her index finger, she replaced it quickly with her lips.

Softly and intended, he returned the kiss, equally her pressure as she pulled herself flush against his bare chest, needing the familiarity.

"Eve…no…I can't…you-" he protested, knowing she wasn't in the right mental state to make any decisions like this, not after…

He eyes were the first to silence him again. Her weak plea made him want to hang on forever.

"Please…I need to feel safe- to feel again…I-I need you…"

"You're not ready…I can't have you resenting me- I won't…I-" he pleaded back, shaking his head, denying her this one thing felt like the hardest thing he had ever done.

She shook her head, gripping his head, running her fingertips through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I could never…please I- I need you to make it alright…I'm tainted- he-…"

He couldn't dare her to let the words fall from her lips as he moved his against hers in an opened mouth, desperate plea for comfort, consolation.

As soon as his lips connected with hers, it was like a thousand bad thoughts were gone and the memory of what was, disintegrated into nothing as he held her like she needed to be…kissing her they way he should, all the pieces fitting back together, making her feel complete for the first time in a long time.

Allowing their wasted towels to be forgotten, Zach moved Evie underneath him, making sure he took most of his weight on his legs and arms; pleading himself inwardly for her to take the lead, he went with her movements.

Feeling the absence of his weight on her, she pulled her lips away from his, looking up at him with solemn eyes.

"…please..." she begged, moving her legs to accommodate his hips against hers as her legs wrapped his waist, encouraging him to come closer.

"If you want me to stop…" he begun but she ceased his chance as she nodded in understanding, brushing her hands in his hair as she pulled his lips close to hers.

"I trust you…" She whispered finally as he attached his lips to the few marks which had marred her chest, correcting every one of them with his lips.

As he increased his movements and she pulled him closer, eyes closed, they went back to where they started. Exploring every inch of one another, slowly and deliberately, making sure they felt every touch, every kiss.

_xoxo  
><em>

_Falling against the softness of the mattress, he pushed his way down her body, eliminating her flimsy panties as she giggled a little, him replacing her underwear with small kisses as he made his way back up her body._

'_How could anyone not want her?' He thought as he stared into her gleaming eyes; the shine from the moon illuminating all her best features, making him want to kiss her full lips desperately._

_The buzz from her champagne was little to go by but she couldn't stop her lips from dripping what came next as she looked straight into his honest eyes._

"_Take me now…" _

_He didn't argue as he placed a firm kiss against her swollen lips, beginning to push into her wetness, he felt something in the way, stopping abruptly, he opened his eyes to see her waiting, eyes clenched tightly, closed._

_Sensing his pause, she opened her eyes cautiously, looking up to his as he looked upon her in question. _

"_You're a-" _

_He didn't have to ask because she nodded reluctantly, vulnerably before she replied._

"_I want it to be you…" she admitted shyly, looking away quickly before she could see any doubt in his eyes._

_When he didn't move, she heard his low, deep voice again, sending a chill down her spine._

"_Are you sure?..." He whispered against her lips before she finally caught his eyes again, gripping his shoulders briefly before she kissed him heatedly, giving him the only answer he needed._

_Connecting slowly, he kissed her eye lids as she shut them tight, the only reassurance she needed as the temporary gasp and twinge of pain was quickly replaced with strokes of deep pleasure._

_Once the ache had subsided, she worked herself into a matching rhythm, only able to remember the feel of him so close to her; his hands and lips all over her, making her feel worthy, sparking something in her body and mind._

_It didn't last long as they worked their way into a vague state of unfamiliar satisfaction; screaming out each others name, clinging to one another as their breaths and cries of pleasure mixed into an undeniable oblivion she had never experienced or been able to imagine until now._

_As they spiraled down from their impermanent high, all he could think was how unfamiliar everything now seemed, like he had never done this before, like their connection wasn't merely just physical. He knew he'd never be the same again and so did she as she clung onto him for a prolonged moment before he settled next to her, leaving a chaste kiss against her nose._

Falling into a deep slumber against his chest as his arms came to wrap her waist and his lips came to kiss the shell of her ear, she knew they would never be the same again. She didn't want them to be.

* * *

><p>AN: So?... Very angsty I know! … Allow me to explain their current situation before you go crazy on me! What Evie experienced isn't going to go away with sex or believing Zach will fix her but I wanted to show her vulnerable and just needed any sort of comfort she can find right now. Zach maybe shouldn't have given in so easily but all he knows is that he wants to give her that safety and at the moment, this is the only way he knows how. Please tell me you all understand what this last part means? Hope you understand it, that they have been here before and I will hopefully lead on future chapters to how it al started.

There will be lots of Chair next chappie for those of you asking, so don't panic! This chapter may seem vague but I hope you all got where I was going with this and through request, the Bass family or rents will be hearing what happened and Ben will have to suffer consequences.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories, never been so overwhelmed by the amount of responses last chapter received! :') Sorry for any spelling mistakes, again, it has literally just been written and posted! Would love your thoughts, feelings and ideas!...I'm gunna stop babbling…now! :D


	11. Repercussions

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 11: Repercussions

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N:** :D** see that? **BIG SMILE!** I **thank everyone** for all your kind words and thoughts towards my last chapters. I have just been **overwhelmed** by the responses and writing these chapters is worth all the kind words I am receiving so thank you! :D

I am super duper excited for tonight's episode! Hope everyone else is too! Enjoy this!

_**voiletgirl-**_Firstly, thank you for reading! The question about Evie's virginity, for the sake of how I wrote it last chapter, Zach assumed she had been with other guys, in a sense that she didn't flaunt herself like S but she wasn't notorious for her purity like her mother for so long. And I am not sure if I will bring Chuck into knowing about what happened! Ha! Hope this helps! Thank you so much for your kind review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Diana-**_You're a babe! Need I say more? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>Glancing down at the numerous messages and missed calls from Mia and her parents, Evie swallowed deeply before shoving her phone back in her clutch, reminding herself to make sure they all believed her phone had died the previous night.<p>

"Are you ready?" Zach stepped behind her, kissing her cheek as he came in front of her, a calm look on his face.

"How can I tell them? I- what will they think!" She began to panic as her chest started to heave a little.

"Hey, hey…breathe. I will be there with you, whatever you need. They deserve to know, he's not getting away with this." Zach reassured, caressing her flushed cheeks with the pads of his thumbs before he went to kiss her forehead which seemed to slow her breathing.

"You don't know my family, they-my Mom and Dad are very powerful…what about Uncle Nate-" the few seconds of calm went to waste as she began to panic again, going through all the possibilities in her head, willing it all to be a big practical joke.

"I know your family. My Dad didn't exactly have the best track record with the Basses and whatever the consequences are for Ben; his parents deserve to know what sort of person he is. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore…we'll get through this." He promised, feeling Evie flinch at his name.

"The quicker it's done, the quicker we can move on." He nodded in encouragement as Evie took his hand in hers, tightly grasping it as they headed towards the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator, she pulled his hand closer to her body, enveloping it with both hands as she sighed.

"Thank you for the clothes by the way…" She added quietly without looking up to him, just thankful he had sent out for some clothes and a scarf which could hide the evidence of _that_ night ever happening.

Kissing her head in acknowledgment, the elevator started its decent.

xoxo

"Where is she Chuck? I have been calling and calling! Mia doesn't know where she is, neither does Teddy. Have the hotel security told you anything else?" Blair announced frantically as she paced Chuck's home office, Chuck sitting twiddling his thumbs as he counted his wife's paces.

It was past noon and no one had heard from Evie. Only Chuck had been informed of a incident concerning Ben Archibald and his daughter the evening prior but not what the incident was about.

"Blair. Can you stop pacing; you're making me dizzy, just sit. Evie is responsible; there will be a reasonable explanation when she gets back. And no, they haven't been able to give my anymore information, only that she left with a boy who seemed very familiar with?" He quoted as he tried to settle to panic, standing from his seat and coming to stand with Blair who had only just stopped walking erratically.

"Are you listening to yourself? We got a phone call this morning concerning Benjamin Archibald being escorted from a hotel while our daughter left with a guy who could be anyone! Since when did you get so blasé about your little girl!"

"Since she grew up and I promised her my trust. Blair, stop assuming the worst. We've did much worse in our day than not answering our phones to our parents. And as for Ben, his drunken antics are nothing to go by what Nate and I used to get up to. She'll be here and I have Mike looking as we speak." He assured, rubbing her bare arms soothingly as he stepped in to kiss her head.

"Fine. But if you're wrong-" She threatened, pulling her arms around his neck for a hug for her reassurance more than his as he reciprocated, wrapping his strong arms to loop her waist.

Interrupted by a knock at the door, they both separated and turned to see who it was.

Turning to see Dorota, they waited for her to speak as she stood with no significant expression.

"Miss Evie has arrived home…and she is with young man…" Dorota told with a raise of her eyebrows, opening the door fully for the two Basses to follow her.

Raising her eyebrows at Chuck, Blair turned to the door and the trio followed the path down to the living area where Evie was waiting.

xoxo

Stepping down the final steps of the staircase, Blair's eyes set upon Evie and her guest, automatically knowing who the boy was and confirming her suspicions a few days prior about Evie's worries.

"Thank god you're home safe. Where have you been all night?" Blair jumped straight in, hugging Evie tightly before pulling back to look at her in the eye, noticing she had dark circles and her unusual choice of attire.

"I-" Evie started but was interrupted by Chuck who stepped forward, next to his wife, glancing an eyeful at Zach who stood proud, not wanting to seem fragile, for Evie's sake.

"I'm assuming this is the gentleman who escorted you from the hotel last night? Care to explain what happened with Ben before I go and ask him myself?" Chuck shot, eyeing Zach with a stern eye.

"Erm…this is-"

"I'm Zach-"

"Baizen." Chuck and Blair said in unison as Evie and Zach looked at them curiously.

"Yeah…Evie needed my help last night so I picked her up from the hotel…she erm-" Zach ignored the strange exchange and continued with an explanation as Evie stood numbly at his side.

"Help with what?" Blair interrupted, scrutinizing her daughter's expressions closely as she waited.

"Can we not do this here please", Evie stressed as she begun to walk to the nearest seat she could find, Zach following closely as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"I want an explanation Evelyn Bass and I want one right now, I have been worried sick-" Blair started, raising her voice before Chuck stepped in.

"Blair." He warned, touching her shoulder, snapping her out of her momentary lack of composure.

Shaking Chuck's hand off, she gave in to his encouragements and sat down opposite her daughter and Zach while Chuck remained standing, only just noticing his daughter clenching the boy's hand tightly as they sat closely together.

"Evie? Why was Benjamin Archibald escorted from one of my hotels last night?" her father asked straight to the point as he began to pace a little, waiting for a solid answer.

Taking a noticeable deep breath, she began her story, glancing to her side as Zach nodded in confirmation, still holding her hand.

"After Cotillion, Ben invited me up to a room he'd book so we could talk…" Evie swallowed deeply as she registered her mother rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

When Evie didn't continue straight away, Chuck spoke again.

"Go on." He nodded, gaining a shake of her head from Blair in Chuck's direction, sensing a swift change in mood as Evie sat looking very anxious.

"We were talking and everything was fine…we were just sat and then he was erm-" She choked, unable to look at her parents as did so.

As Evie's breathing became laboured, Chuck and Blair witnessed Zach whispering something in her ear before leaving a chaste kiss on her cheek as she looked up to Blair with silvery orbs, searching for help.

"Sweetie…what happened?..." Blair encouraged with no luck, sensing she should at least take a guess.

"Did you kiss?..."

By this point, Evie was now crying and Chuck couldn't help but fight the tightening in his chest as he looked to his daughter and the boy sat next to her, comforting her as he just watched the whole exchange, waiting for more.

Nodded rapidly, Evie looked away from Blair and up to her father in a quick glance before continuing eventually.

"He-I- I- told him to stop…I didn't want it to happen but he just wouldn't…I-" She sobbed, gripping onto Zach as tightly as she could before she felt Blair come up in front of her, kneeling on the ground in front of her daughter.

"Baby, breathe. Calm down…" She soothed, rubbing her daughter's arms soothingly.

Turning for a moment, Blair looked behind to see Chuck stood, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"I know this is horrible but we need to know what happened so we can fix this…Evie, please…"

"He wouldn-wouldn't let me go and I screamed for help and-I-I- was so scared… I-I kick him and then…then I was in the bathroom- I- didn't know what to do…" She cried deeper a she buried her head into her lap as Blair hugged onto her baby girl tightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she held her.

Still sat next to Evie, Zach looked up to find Chuck sat staring into thin air, hand on head as he took it all in.

"She rang me and I could tell something wasn't right as soon as I heard her voice. I went straight to the hotel and found Ben in the room. He is supposed to be my best friend and I had no idea he would do such a thing…I found Evie locked in the bathroom and I took her back to mine. She wasn't fit to go anywhere in the state she was in…" Zach explained as Chuck looked up and nodded to the boy.

"You did the right thing. Thank you." Chuck gestured to Zach as he stood, giving the boy a nod before asking some more questions.

"I care a lot about your daughter, Sir. I'm just ashamed to have ever called Ben my best friend…" Zach admitted, shaking his head to the ground.

The admission was something Chuck hadn't exactly wanted to hear right now but he had expected it. He would have been lying if he said he didn't have an inkling about his daughter's relation with Zach.

"What happened to Ben when he was escorted out?" Zach enquired.

"I was told he was pretty beat up after you left but I was informed that he was sent home in a taxi. He won't be there for long…" Chuck said under his breath, eyeing Zach as he suggested the state of Ben when he was escorted out of the building.

The moment Evie heard her father's remark, her head snapped up and she wiped her wasted tears quickly away.

"No. Daddy you can't! Please!" She panicked, shaking her head.

"You don't have a say in this. He forced himself on you and I am not going to let him get away with what he did, even if he is Nate's son." Chuck said sternly before Blair quickly stood and walked to Chuck.

"Mom! Tell him please! I-I can't have everyone judging me when they find out! I can't- please!" Evie pleaded as she collapsed against Zach in another bout of tears.

The guilt hit Chuck as soon as the first tear dropped, looking away from the cries was all he could do right now.

"Chuck. I understand what he did was wrong and I agree that he deserves to be punished but you can't involve the police. He is your best friend's son." Blair stressed.

"Evie, please can you go to your room while I talk to your father. Dorota will show Zach out." Blair shot sternly as Dorota conveniently walked into the open plan room.

"No. I want Zach to stay. Please." Evie protested and the look in the eye told Blair she wasn't about to change her mind.

Instead of arguing, Blair brushed them off as she turned back to Chuck with a strict look.

"The office. Now."

Rolling his eyes, Chuck took his phone out of his pocket before dialing a number and putting it to his hear before walking back up the stairs.

xoxo

"We have nothing to talk about, Blair. I will not have that boy walking around like nothing happened when he nearly raped my daughter!" Chuck yelled, after Blair stepped into the office, still thankful the room was sound proof.

"He is a teenage boy who made a mistake. Trust me when I say I will make his life a living hell when I get my hands on him but I will not have one of our best friend's hating us because we handed their son in to the police!" Blair shouted back.

"He'll be safer in a cell if I get my hands on him. I want him to suffer for what he did to my daughter!"

"I know you do. And we both know you didn't exactly always wait for an invitation with women. Remember Jenny Humphrey on the roof? And don't think I don't know about you and Serena the week she came back from boarding school." Blair reminded, making Chuck stop to look at her with solemn eyes before dropping his head.

"I know better than anyone that I haven't had the best track record with women but do you know what?" he asked, finally looking up to make eye contact with his wife.

"What?" she asked quietly waiting.

"I wish my father, or someone would have punished me for it because I was a horrible person and I am truly disgusted to have ever treated a woman in that way. You know how ashamed I am of my actions and that's why I can't let my little girl down. I want him to suffer for the pain he caused her." Chuck admitted as he went to the window, letting his head drop against it as he looked out onto the city.

"You could never let her down. Ben deserves to be punished and I understand that you want to teach him a lesson but let his parents do that. You can't stand here and tell me at the age of seventeen you would have wanted to suffer such repercussion as you're lining up for Benjamin." Blair argued as she came up behind Chuck, looping her arms around his waist from behind.

"No one wants to suffer consequences, Blair but maybe after all of it I would have still been taught a lesson and maybe, just maybe our games wouldn't have started like they did and I wouldn't have treated you so badly…" he snapped, stepping out of her hold and behind his desk as she watched his movements; following him as he did.

"That is in the past and you have no idea what influenced the games which occurred between us. What happened with other women has no relation to us. It takes two to tango Chuck, so don't you dare go blaming yourself for what we both did." She shot, hurt that he'd even bring this up.

"You don't know that! It took losing you to stop me for taking advantage of people, emotionally and sometimes physically and Ben may not have that luxury like I did with you…" He started to argue again.

"…You don't know what it's like to be in that situation. Evie got away this time but what about someone else? I know that if Humphrey hadn't got there in time and pulled me off Little J, I probably wouldn't have stopped. I don't want to be the person who could have preventing someone else getting hurt…"

"Ben is not you and whatever you may feel towards his actions, the past is the past. I agree he will suffer our repercussions and his parents' but think of your daughter. She has to go to school everyday and she doesn't want that hanging over her head. Please, Chuck. Think about what I'm saying and don't do anything you'll regret. You need to put your daughter first, not your anger." She finally settled, walking to him where he stood numbly looking at the floor.

Placing her hand to his left cheek, she left a chaste kiss on his right before she left the room.

xoxo

Shutting the door firmly behind her, Blair walked down the hallway in search of her daughter.

When she found her bedroom door shut, she paused for a moment, thinking about the exchange she had witnessed in the living room and the discussion she had had with her daughter the evening before everything turned bad.

They way Zach had stood slightly in front of her on their arrival, somewhat protectively and the way he held her hand and kissed her softy on her cheek; there was something about this boy that felt right. A strange feeling she hated to deny she felt with Chuck all those years ago.

Pushing the door handle down softly, the door quietly swung open with Blair's hand as her eyes landed upon Evie laid asleep on her bed facing Blair with Zach behind her, his arms tenderly wrapped around her waist as his head rested on her shoulder, as if he had been whispering something in her ear before they fell to sleep.

Feeling her heart clench at the sight, she sighed deeply as she felt a strong pair of familiar arms circle her body, sending a warm chill done her body.

When his neatly shaven cheek was met with hers, she closed her eyes tight and inhaling his scent, hugging him closer to her as they watched their daughter.

"He has no idea what he's letting himself in for…" Chuck whispered as he felt Blair hug back with a tilt of her head.

"Neither did I…" Blair whispered back, closing the door.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be more discussion to come with Chair and with Nate and his son but I hope this was a good enough little taster to keep you satisfied for a few days. Would love to know what you thought :D sorry for any spelling mistakes and if you have any questions or queries as to character reactions in this chapter, don't hesitate to ask :D Thank you!


	12. Zero

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 12: Zero

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: :') ***Blushes, cries*** Wow! I'm not gunna go on for ages about how much **I love you all** because I think it's clear that I love everyone who read and reviews my stories, you truly do make this worth while! **Thank you.**

_**voiletgirl-**_What do I think about Blair's baby Daddy? All what you said are good arguments between your friends but I honestly think Chuck is the father or I'm hoping/wishing he is because just from the promo and Louis' reaction over finding the paternity test and the fact B hid it in the first place tells me I think it's Chuck's. I think this would be something they can all come back from, although Chuck may be mad for being lied to, I think in the end, if the baby is Chuck's, they will all be thankful, even Louis, that the truth came out. May I add, before this last episode, I was happy that B was happy because Louis was such a nice man, but now, I hate him and what he's doing to our Chuckie. :( Hope you enjoy this chapter and I love hearing from you :)

_**This **_& _**Wake **__**Me **__**Up**_by _**Ed**__** Sheeran**_– is a great listen for this chapter folks :)

For those of my lovely followers who read Mr and Mrs Bass, I apologise for my shoddy updates and lack of but at the moment I am concentrating my efforts on my college work and this story so updates will be slow, sorry.

Enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. What was so important it couldn't wait til I finished work?" Nate asked, feeling the tension as he walked into Chuck's office to find Blair pacing slightly while Chuck stood by the tall drinks cabinet, pouring himself a drink.<p>

"Where's Vanessa?" Blair asked bluntly.

"She's on her way…why do you two look so serious?" he replied curiously at the expression he was presented with.

"We think it's better if we wait until Vanessa gets here. Drink?" Chuck said as he presented Nate with a glass of scotch.

Chuck had cut down vastly on his alcohol intake not only for himself but for his family and although it was early afternoon, Chuck needed something to help him through the pending conversation.

"I'm fine. Bit early don't you think?" He declined as Chuck claimed the glass instead.

"You may need it after what is about to be said…" Chuck replied under his breath as he walked back to the window.

Turning to the attention of the door, Chuck receptionist opened the door and presented the trio with a flushed looking Vanessa as she strolled in.

"I'm here. Get on with whatever you have to say, I didn't rush out of an art seminar for nothing." Vanessa shot blatantly as she eyed Blair who just frowned distastefully.

"You may want to sit down…" Chuck encouraged as he gestured towards two seats in front of his desk, only for Vanessa to shake her head while Nate took the invitation.

"I'll stand. This won't take long, will it?"

"Chuck? Dude, don't leave us waiting. Say what it is you wanted to say." Nate started as he looked to Blair for support, only for her to look away from him quickly.

"Do you know where Benjamin went after Cotillion?" Chuck asked, gulping down his last sip of liquid.

"No. He came home with a black eye and a bloody nose. He said he'd gotten in a fight?..." Nate said with a furrow of his eyebrows as Vanessa listened on.

"Zach Baizen-" Blair took over but as soon as she did, Vanessa cut her off.

"I knew it! I told you Nate. I told you that our son should not be hanging around with Carter's son. And now look what happened!" She announced in annoyance, shooting a glare at Nate.

"We can't dictate who Ben is friends with Vanessa! God! If I was a teenage boy again and my mother told me I couldn't hang round with Chuck, it would have only made me rebel and go against her!" He defended, standing up from his seat as Vanessa looked ready to argue back.

"Will you both shut up for a second so I can finish my sentence. Did your mother never teach you to listen when someone else is talking, Vanessa!" Bair burst.

Nate and Vanessa not quite sure what to say at Blair's sudden outburst.

"I'm not five-" Vanessa started but this time was interrupted by Chuck.

"Shut up Vanessa and listen. Zach didn't just attack Ben for the fun of it, he had reason. He was protecting our daughter." Chuck shot bitterly.

"Then why did he come home battered to a pulp? And what could your daughter possibly need protecting from. I'm surprised she doesn't have a body guard at this age anyway!" Vanessa told sarcastically.

"You're seriously judging our parenting skills when you have no idea what your son has done." Blair spat, moving closer to Chuck, knowing if she was to do anything rash, he would pull her back.

"Tell us then!" Nate erupted this time.

"Your golden boy forced himself on Evie! He took her up to a hotel room and tried to rape our daughter!" Blair yelled, eyeing Vanessa as she did so while hoping the whole building hadn't just heard her.

Stunned, Vanessa stood in silence.

"Benjamin would never do such a thing- he couldn't! You've got this all wrong, Chuck-" Nate protested as he pinched his nose.

"We've got nothing wrong. Zach found Evie in the bathroom in a mess and the reason Ben came home beaten was because he was escorted to a taxi after Zach had to fight his way in to get to Evie", Chuck corrected, pouring himself another glass.

"My son is not a monster!" Vanessa bawled, pacing the wide room as she put the information together.

"Do you have evidence? This could all be Evie making up lies, scheming just like her parents used to-"

"What sort of person lies about this sort of thing? Are you listening to yourself! What happened in high school has had no influence on how we raised our children! If you are so adamant that our daughter is to blame for _your_ son forcing himself on her, please take a look at the security video and tell us why Zach Baizen had to carry our collapsed daughter out of a hotel room with red marks covering her poor body and her dress in pieces!" Blair shouted, restraining herself from launching herself across the room and onto Vanessa. Instead letting a small tears escape before being wiped away quickly as Chuck pulled her to his side.

"Why would- this is so messed up-" Nate stuttered, not able to think as he stepped back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Vanessa shot quickly as she realised what was happening as Nate edged towards the door.

"I need to think…this can't be happening! I can't be here with all this, I-" He protested as he turned and left the room with Chuck objecting as he fled.

"Nathanial- this is not the time to-" he tried but he was gone before anyone could stop him as Vanessa stood numbly in the middle of the room.

"Vanessa, we need to talk about what happens to-" Chuck began only for her to raise her hand, not looking at him.

"Nate and I will decide what happens to _our_son when we've spoken to him." She suggested or more told Chuck what would happen.

"Don't you think Blair and I should have a say in what his punishment is? Our daughter was involved and I won't let him get away with this, even if he is my best friend's son. No one treats my daughter like a piece of dirt and gets away with it." Chuck clenched his jaw as he thought of Ben all over his daughter.

"Put the 'Big Bad Bass' act away, Chuck. Look after your own family and I'll do the same for mine. As of now you are no longer involved in what happens to Benjamin." Vanessa cut him up as she left the room, leaving Blair recovering from her sobs and Chuck with wrapped fists.

"I can't let him get away with this, Blair. I just can't…" Chuck muttered as he took Blair in a deeper hug and kissed her forehead as she calmed down before pulling out of his embrace and looking up to him.

"Vanessa is right. We don't have the authority to tell them how to punish their child but I think it's time you talked to Nate..." B suggested as she smoothed over his tie before letting her head rest against his heaving chest.

xoxo

"Evieee!" Penny announced as she pushed her sister's door open to find her sat in the middle of her bed watching something on her TV.

"Hey, twinkles…" Evie replied with a tired smile as she gestured her four year old sister to come and sit with her on her bed.

Taking the invitation, Penny toddled towards the bed with a little run so she could make it up onto the mattress in one go.

When she finally scooped herself up with the help of Evie's last tug, she came to sit in her sister's lap as she looked up to her.

"Who's that boy who just left?" Penny asked innocently as she watched Evie's face move into a warm smile, knowing from just that look that she should like him.

"That's Zach, why?" Evie asked optimistically as she began to play with Penny's curly, long, brown locks.

"He said I should give you lots of hugs!" she announced with glee as she jumped from Evie's lap so her arms looped her neck.

"Did he now? And what else did he say?" The older Bass asked playfully as she tickled Penny which elicited little squeals, making Evie warm.

"Bye-bye!" She echoed as she rolled onto the bed, laughing as Evie continued to torture her with tickles.

Falling by her side, Evie laughed along with their game as Penny came to sit on her sister's stomach again, pushing her little cupid lips to Evie's cheek, leaving a wet raspberry as Evie shrieked.

"Ew!" she screamed as she jumped up from lying and grabbed a pillow.

"You are gunna wish you hadn't done that, Twinkles!" She playfully threatened as Penny cried is laughter and began to scramble from the bed.

Penny had been dancing since she could walk. When she persisted to ask for ballerina themed Christmas and birthday presents, Blair took the hint that it might be nice for Penny to start ballet.

Every since her first day, she was hooked and would come home in a flurry of pink dancing for her siblings which left her with the nickname Twinkle Toes from Evie; the rest of the children quickly following lead.

Lullah was at the age of living her annoying, melodramatic teen years which ticked Evie right off being such a calm and composed person unlike her loud sister. When Penny was born, Evie had always shown interest in looking after her sister but as she got a little older, she found she could just do anything with Penny and the pair could enjoy each other's company without having to make a big fuss while Lullah tended to like being with her own friends, blaring music from her iPod speakers.

Chasing her from the bed, Evie went for a wide birth as she swung and hit her little sister straight in the waist, eliciting a scream and an exaggerated tumble which left Penny in a heap of bean bags next to Evie's study desk.

Grabbing a smaller pillow next to the beans bags, Penny prepared herself as Evie approached with a huge, cheeky grin as she began hitting her sister again until they both ending up in a mound giggling.

"I win! I win!" Penny echoed as she shuffled from Evie's hold until she was once again sat on her lap, waving her pillow in the air in victory as her older sister laughed in amusement from underneath.

"I'd call that a draw! I got the first big hit in! You just ran like a little baby!" Evie teased as she began to tickle her.

"Did not! And I am not a baby!" She announced with confidence. "Mommy says I am a big girl!" She added as she stuck her tongue out only for Evie to cup her chubby, baby face with her palms and leave a big sloppy kiss against her nose.

With a yelp, Penny fell against her sister with a fit of giggles.

Eventually wiping her face dry, she sat up and looked to her sister as she began to play with her matching brown hair.

"Eve?"

"Uhuh?" Evie replied sweetly, her full attention on the picture perfect little girl in front of her.

"Are you not friends with Ben anymore?" she asked kindly with a little wariness in her voice, knowing she probably shouldn't be asking her sister something she had heard her mommy and daddy talking about earlier that day, in private.

"Erm…what makes you ask that?" She swallowed hard, trying to keep composed as she smiled simply.

"I heard Daddy and Mommy arguing…" Pen stated as she dropped her eyes, waiting for an answer and hoping she wouldn't be shouted at.

Coughing a little to find her voice, Evie blinked away the remnants building in her eyes as she remembering the shouting coming down the hallway the previous night.

"No…we erm- we're not friends anymore…"

"Is Zach your new friend?" She asked optimistically, sensing a change in Evie's emotions, shuffling herself closer to her sister so her head was now against her chest and her hands still playing with the ends of her soft, chocolate locks.

"Yeah…" she replied with a nod as she hugged the little figure against her tightly.

"Well I don't like Ben cos he upset you. I like Zach, he's funny", Penny assured.

Wiping the shed tears from her cheek, she laughed lightly at the innocence of her little sister, glad to have her there. Glad to have someone to hold that wouldn't judge or understand, just someone who was on her side without knowing any of the implications and not caring.

"Me too…" she whispered against her hair, falling back against the softness of the beanbags as they just sat there, saying nothing. Penny just understanding that her big sister needed her.

xoxo

"Could have guessed I'd find you here…" Nate heard from behind him as he turned to see Chuck shrug with a slight turn of his lips.

Chuck had been around the whole city and further looking for his best friend. From Brooklyn to Anne's house and back before his last attempt to look for him in central park where they used to hand out and smoke weed as teens.

Originally it was Chuck's intent to find Nate and hopefully force him into a punishment for Ben which would only just suffice for what he had done to Evie but now, standing next to his best friend, he saw the look on his face and knew that's not what truly needed to happen.

"Wish you hadn't", Nate said honestly, looking back down to the ground as he felt Chuck step closer.

"So do I, but we are not kids anymore, Nathanial…" Chuck admitted, knowing he had never wanted this confrontation and the whole time he was looking, he was just hoping he didn't find his best friend and he wouldn't have to say what came next.

"I've always been so scared about them growing up. I was too busy worrying about protecting Lila that I didn't see what was happening with Ben…that I didn't see what he was capable of…what any males is capable of…" he confessed, kicking some stones at his feet, still not looking at Chuck.

Chuck didn't say a word as he listened and watch his distraught friend continue.

"What sort of father am I not to recognise my son's attitude…I thought I'd raised him with respect, good manners…"

"A better father than you know. Bart was a shit father at times and look at the things I did!" Chuck laughed bitterly.

"Just because you raise your children a certain way doesn't mean you're responsible for their actions, shouldn't we know that better than anyone?"

"How can you stand there and be so calm? He attacked Evie! My best friend's daughter, my niece…" he shook his head, shooting Chuck a sorrowful look of question.

"I can't put into words how much I hate him for what he did to my little girl and how much I want to cause him the pain he caused her but I also know what it's like to do what he did or tried to…" he breathed deeply before continuing.

"I know that as much as I hated my father and didn't care of the consequences of my reckless actions as a teen, I would have been thankful if Bart would have stood up or anyone, and punished me for all my wrongdoings- maybe not in the short term, but in the long term, possibly..."

"I've failed…" Nate told solemnly, wiping at his face quickly before he looked off into the distance.

"You've only failed your son if you stop trying; if you turn your back on him and the things he's done. God knows if Bart hadn't turned a blind eye to all my actions, my existence, I wouldn't have resented, _hated_ him for so long….as bad as any punishment would have been, I still would have known he cared about me enough to keep trying, keep attempting to fix the mess I was in", Chuck admitted sadly as he clenched his hand on Nate's shoulder, stepping closer to his best friend.

"Don't make the same mistake our parent's did…don't turn your back on what's going on because believe me, Benjamin will end up resenting himself and you. I was lucky enough to have someone like Blair scrape me up from the ground when I'd reached zero. No one should have to take that risk, not when they can do something about it."

With that, Chuck squeezed his shoulder a moment longer before walking away, leaving Nate in a trance with his thoughts, with what Chuck had just said.

There was a lot more to be said but Chuck couldn't quite bring himself to push more of his feelings onto how Nate should raise his children. Like Vanessa said, he needed to look after his family.

* * *

><p>AN:Tadah! Thoughts and feelings about the confrontations and interactions in this chapter would be much appreciated and may I say I am super excited for tomorrows ep! Yeah! :D You know what to do…!


	13. Bitter Taste

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 13: Bitter Taste

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Normally I would be sincerely apologetic for how late this chapter was but in all honesty, I had writers block and I didn't want to deliver something that would not live up to my previous and have you all thinking how lacking it was and being disappointed so I took time out, chilled and I am back…I think! If my block has gone, I will leave you to decide that…I hope this was worth the wait :) I do **appreciate you all being so patient with me** and Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass reader, I am truly sorry for the wait but I have lost inspiration :( so soon I will be wrapping it up and going back to what I set out to do originally with that fic and do one-shot drabbles of Chair fun and fluff, sorry folks :/

***SPOLIER if you haven't seen 5x08***… Who watched GG on Monday! Good god I hate Louis! And the ending…the look on Chuck's face was like, 'shit!' ha! Thoughts?

Leading on from the last, same day, blah, you'll see :) enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"Nate! Where the hell have you been?" Vanessa snapped as she stepped towards him after waiting outside their home for him to appear.<p>

"I've been thinking about what we need to do." Nate replied simply as he stopped in front of her and took a deep breath, he would need it he thought.

"There is nothing to do. Our son is innocent; he was just a chess piece in yet another one of the Basses' games. Evelyn Bass is a terrible influence-" she began before Nate quickly cut her off demandingly.

"Are you listening to yourself! Chuck and Blair may have messed with people when they were younger but I know better than anyone that _my_ best friends raised every one of their children the right way. My son very nearly raped my goddaughter and you think she would lie about something that sick?" Nate shouted until he came to abrupt stop as people began to look as they walked passed the pair on the sidewalk.

"So you're taking their side? Against our son." She spat in hushed tones this time.

"No Vanessa. For the first time, I am doing the _right_thing. Something I should have done a long time ago and maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess." He shot back, walking up the stairs towards the front door.

He may not have had much patience left but he didn't want anyone else hearing his family's affairs aired in public for Gossip Girl or god knows who listening.

Storming in the house, he restrained himself from slamming and locking the door behind him, knowing she would follow.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She yelled after him as she followed him with a slam of the door, finding him in the kitchen pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced back and fourth.

"I thought you were intelligent! What do you think it means!" He hissed back, shooting her the most unpleasant glare she had ever witness from him.

Even at Nate's most disjointed moments, he would never be so angry. He was always so composed even if punches were thrown and something in his eyes told Vanessa this was it. Whether that meant for them or for their son, she was scared to guess.

"I-" Vanessa stuttered, not daring to say anymore, just standing numbly next to the doorway of the kitchen.

"All my life I have been a coward and let other people make decisions about _my_life. Not anymore. My life has been full of mistakes because I let other people tell me how to live it, just to please them. I won't do it anymore, Vanessa." He confirmed, looking away from her as quickly as he had said her name.

"What are you saying…" she asked cautiously, hoping the tears that were forming in her eyes weren't apparent.

"That I am sending Benjamin to an all-boys disciplinary boarding school and you don't have a say in what happens anymore. I've been the sole provider for this family since the day we started it and let's be honest; we haven't been a proper family for long time." He stated bluntly. This time looking up to make sure she knew he was being honest.

"You can't make decisions for our son without my consent-" She tried, knowing full well he had more power than she ever would.

"It's either this or I will hand our son into the police. You make the choice, but trust me when I say; Benjamin will resent you for the rest of his life when he knows it was his mother who made that choice." He threatened, the words almost stinging as they dropped from his lips.

The words were like a slap in the face as she swallowed hard, shaking her head a little as Nate stood with little remorse in his eyes.

"So that's it? You're willing to send our son away for god knows how long because you think this is you not being a coward?" She asked in disbelief.

"No Vanessa, this is me protecting our son and teaching him a lesson. He may hate me now but in a few years, I can only hope he will understand what I did was because I love him."

"You'll regret this." She tried in a last ditch attempt to protest as he made his way towards where she was standing.

"I'm moving out." He announced calmly, about to walk past her, stopping so she heard.

Anger flashing past her, she turned to greet his cheek with the palm of her hand, leaving a red mark in her hands absence.

Half expecting it, he nodded his head before leaving the kitchen with a bitter taste in his mouth and a hope that by the time he had packed him belongings, Ben would be home from school.

"Hey, sweetheart…" Blair greeted as she stepped into Evie's room.

It was early evening and after an emotional few days, all Evie wanted to do was curl up in her own bed knowing she was safe.

Sitting on the side of her bed facing the window, she was patting her wet hair dry. It would have looked like she had just had a normal shower like any other day but beneath her plastered content, fading smile, all she could think was how different people would think of her if they only knew that the reason her fingers were wrinkled like prunes was because she had spent the last hours in the confines of the steamy room after allowing her tears to take her as she slumped into the bottom of the shower, crying and gasping for air as the spray of the shower covered any evidence and her red puffy eyes were due to the accident of 'shampoo in her eyes'.

Handing the towel to her mother as she stood in front her, Blair took to towel and placed it on the radiator to dry before coming back to where her daughter was sat and taking her place.

"What's going to happen to him?" She asked quickly, like ripping off a plaster, gazing up to her mother who looked back at her solemnly, unable to lie.

"He's being sent to a boarding school. No one knows how long but he will be leaving quietly." Blair confirmed as she noticed her daughters tense body rest slightly as she announced the news.

Nodding a little, Evie looked down to the floor before she allowed her body to slump against her mother who encouraged her with her motherly arms as they wrapped her.

"I knew all this time…" Blair muttered against Evie's hair as she pulled her tighter, feeling her breath start to slow.

"How?..." She uttered back, closing her eyes as she tried to remember his scent against her skin and how safe she felt in his arms.

"The look in your eyes. As much as I wanted to believe you, I knew there was someone else on your mind", her mother admitted.

"He tried to protect me from going to that room with Ben…I didn't listen…I-I wanted to prove him wrong…he-he warned me and I ignored it…"

"…why wouldn't he stop, mom…why me?..." she asked bitterly, gritting her teeth as the thoughts flooded back.

"I don't, Sweetie…people do bad things in the heat of the moment…I should know…" Blair commented softly, aware that Evie was now crying silently in her arms.

When the room dropped to silence, Blair pulled Evie deeper into her hold, kissing the top of her head as she did so before taking the moment to speak.

"I can't and don't want to image what happened that night but I need you to know that no one thinks any less of you. What he did was horrible but we need to move on and I need you to assure me that you will come to me if you need to talk, or you just need me to be there…and if not me…anyone…just- don't bottle it up because trust me, from experience I can promise you it never works…"

Before allowing the words to completely sink in, Evie nodded against her mother's chest, quickly wiping wet remnants away from her eyes.

"I'm really tired…think I just need to sleep…" she uttered coherently before quickly kissing Blair on the cheek and walking in the direction of the bathroom, but slow enough for Blair to hear her daughter's 'I love you' as she escaped into the bathroom.

The closing of the bathroom door was enough to signal Blair had outstayed her welcome, standing up from the soft mattress and now plodding her way out of the bedroom, taking note on the way out that she heard light sniffles coming from under the bathroom door.

Slumping against the heavy door with laboured whimpers, Evie collapsed into herself; her knees tucking below her chin and her head dropping to her knees as her arms protected the light from her eyes.

As her body wracked with tears, all her mind could replay was the sound of _his_ voice and the feel of his forceful hands marring her body.

The rest was a blur as she cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

A/N: I am well aware this is a short chapter but I didn't feel right adding any more to this chapter. I know the wait was long and the update was short but I promise the next won't once I get my mojo back a little! What did you think of Nate/Vanessa convo...?... **Thank you** peeps if you're still with me, I truly** love** you all for making me smile :D and happy with your kind words every update :)


	14. Charades

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 14: Charades

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: **Merry Christmas!** (I'm hoping by being nice you will all forgive me for being an FF scrooge and not posting for ages? :D) I've had writers block **AGAIN** and been swamped with college work but after my January exams I am back on top form people!

Because it is the Christmas season, this is a **lighter note** to the fic and there will be more fun to come and more Basses to get to know :D **Thank you** for everyone reading this who hasn't left me yet even though this hiatus has been **LONG!** And** thank you** to **_MissTink_** who kicked my bum into shape and got me writing again :D** Enjoy** everyone and I hope you've had merry Christmas and looking to a good New Year if I don't post before then :D

**Ooh** and also, **go read my Christmas fics and my new/rewritten old one-shot, Beautiful Disaster :) I would love you forever!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…true fact! ;)

* * *

><p>"What is all this?..." Evie pondered as she stepped down from the final step into the living area to find her mother ordering bags to be placed by the elevator.<p>

"Morning, Honey. Sleep well?" Blair asked kindly as she stepped to her daughter, cupping her cheeks with her palms and looking her in the eyes with a warm smile.

"The best I've had in a while." Evie confirmed as Blair smiled contently, leaving a kiss against her daughter's forehead before she continued to organise.

"What's with all the bags? Are you going somewhere?" Evie asked again, puzzled.

"Yes. We are all going away for a few days. We thought it best that we get out of the city for a while and let things calm down, relax a little." Blair stated with a quick smile before shouting for the twins.

"Tallulah and Alexander Bass, if you are not down those stairs in two minutes-" she warned before a flurry of brown curls and stomps came down the stairs.

"Jeez! What's the rush! Evie isn't even dressed or packed! My hair is not done!" Lullah panted exaggeratedly as she ran her index finger across her half lip glossed lower lip.

"Don't 'jeez' me young lady or you'll be grounded for the whole trip while we go out and have fun. We clear?" Blair shot, as her thirteen year old daughter just nodded sulkily.

It wasn't often that Blair would be so brash with her children but she hadn't exactly had the most relaxing week of her life and at some points she felt like she was going to rip her hair out. All those little things that wouldn't normally get on her nerves were starting to grate and instead of rolling her eyes at remarks and allowing Chuck to do the scolding, she just forced her cards and did it herself, putting her children in their place when needed.

In times like this, the Bass brood knew that they shouldn't disagree with what she said, especially if they wanted to keep their luxuries, of which, their weekly allowances and freedom.

"Lex, could you go upstairs and get Teddy out of his pit, please." Blair told, seeing Alexander was just slumped on the sofa waiting patiently.

With a smiled nod, he went on his way with a skip in his step as he flew up the flight of stairs.

Alexander had always been the positive one of the group, never one to have teenage mood swings and brood for long periods but rather sit and take in things going on around him and observe his other loud and crazy siblings.

Unlike his twin, Lullah who was every bit of their father, no one knew what traits Lex had taken from his parents' personalities. He was so…so different from the rest of the children, but in a good way. He looked like a perfect mix of his parents in appearance; dark chocolate curls from his mother and a beautifully shaped jaw from his father but so different in his whole demeanor.

Teddy had always been interested in girls and sport whereas his brother was more interested in cooking and classic novels, a common interest he shared with his mother. Although he wouldn't say it aloud, he sometimes wished he was more like Teddy, to be able to relate to his father rather than be asked the same typical questions his father would fire his way about how his school work was or if he was reading a new book, in attempts to bond with his younger son.

"Where's Dad and where are we planning to go to? What about school?" Evie asked, still stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering what she needed to do but not bothering to make any movements.

"Your father has popped to his office for some paperwork. We are going to stay with Grandpa Harold and Roman for a few days; you'll be back at school next Monday. I know we don't normally take you out of school in term time but we thought it'd be nice. Now go up and throw something comfortable on, Dorota will help you pack. We are leaving in twenty minutes." Blair summarised in a quick breath as she gestured Evie up the stairs to get ready, nodding at Dorota who scuttled up the stairs after Evie.

"Mush-mush! Miss Evie." Dorota chirped up as she hurried the young Bass up the stairs.

xoxo

After what felt like hours, the group were finally seated and their way to the airport. Penny was curled up asleep against Chuck's chest while he had his hand softly placed against Blair's leg.

To their left side of the limo, Lex was sat patiently reading _To Kill a Mockingbird _while Teddy was sat slumped, tapping away at his iPad and to the opposite end of the limo, Lullah sat texting while her older sister sat staring out of the window as blurs of tall buildings flew past them as they made their way out of the city.

Looking up occasionally from her spot, Blair couldn't help but see the solemn expression Evie was sporting, wishing she could put the spark back in her eye but not knowing how and instead, locking glances with Chuck who also recognised the glum look in his daughter's eyes.

After sending Mia and Zach a text to inform them that she was leaving the city for a few days, she had switched her phone off, not wishing to read the multiple texts from Zach asking her to stay. A month ago she would have agreed and stayed behind, locking them in his penthouse for a week, just the two of them but now, when she looked into his eyes, all she saw staring back was pity and right now, she just wanted to forget.

"Eve? Evie!" Lullah, called from the door of the limo as she began to slip out, curious as to why her sister wasn't getting out as well.

"Oh-Yeah…I'm coming." She nodded with a weak smile; only just realising they had arrived at the airport, glancing out of the window to see the Bass Jet waiting.

Sliding across the black leather to the door, her eyes came across her father's hand as he waited outside to help her out.

"Come on, Princess…" He gestured for her to take his hand as she obliged before her feet touched the tarmac and he then wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her to his chest with a kiss on the head as he walked them towards the jet, Evie not resisting as she sunk into his warm embrace.

xoxo

Two hours into the flight, everyone was asleep apart from Evie who was still fixated on the window view and Chuck who had continued to watch over his daughter as she continue to brood silently.

Standing and walking quietly from the back of the plane, Chuck joined his daughter in the vacant seat next to her, noticing that even when he had taken his seat, she didn't take her eyes off the window but swallowed heavily.

"Seen anything interesting?" Chuck tried to get her attention but all her received was a shrug and a quick glance.

"What's on your mind? He persisted, but this time, he just got a delayed answer.

"…nothing."

She knew it was coming before she felt the lump thicken in her throat, swallowing back the sensation.

"You're most definitely my daughter…" Chuck said quietly, nodding to himself.

"In what way?" Evie mumbled back quietly, looking up to her father who bored his eyes right back into hers, almost reading her thoughts.

"Putting up walls, pushing people out…"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She denied, looking away but only for Chuck to laugh lightly at her admission.

"You need to let go." He said honestly, seeing her expression darken in the corner of his eye.

"I have. It's almost a non-existent, distant memory."

"If that's the truth, explain to me why the girl sat next to me doesn't look or feel like my daughter…" he questioned, wondering whether he was a little too hard in his last attempt.

"Because she's changed." She spat back bitterly.

"A few days ago I recognised her. She was a carbon copy of her mother, sharp and strong with a certain lightness about her and now all I can see if someone defeated. I- want my daughter back." He stuttered a little at the end as he saw Evie bite her lip and clench her jaw.

"…I know she's in there somewhere…" He confessed, letting his hands place itself against her warm head of hair, pulling her in one swift movement until his lips met the top of her head and her body collapsed against him.

"I don't know what to do- I-" She whispered as the tears ran, letting her frail body go limp in her Daddy's arms as he held her.

"Then don't do anything. Let it go because what you're holding onto will only make you and the people that love you miserable…learn from our mistakes…" he granted as he held his little girl as she cried.

"I may not be the biggest fan of the Baizen family but the way that boy looks at you…don't throw that away, Princess. Hold onto him…I think he's one of the good ones…" Chuck admitted, finishing his sentence with another kiss of her head until she was too exhausted to do anything other than sleep, protected in her father's arms.

xoxo

After their seven hour trip, Blair was the first one to step out onto the runway as the fresh winter Paris air hit her rosy cheeks.

Looking across the runway, she was greeted with the sight of her father getting out from the limo with the help of Roman. The years had finally caught up on Harold but Roman had stayed by his side and helped each other along the way and it was times like this, seeing her father and his partner helping life along in such a happy way that made Blair question why she ever doubted or berated Roman as a good person.

"Daddy!" Blair called as Harold looked up, his arms already spread out ready to welcome Blair into his arms.

"Blair-bear!" He called back as she made her way into his arms with a warm hug before stepping back and greeting Roman while the rest of the children and Chuck followed suit.

"My beautiful girls!" Harold shared cheerfully as Penny ran into his arms and Lullah followed, happily taking comfort in her Grandpa's arms.

"Charles! Bonjour!" Roman greeted, hugging the elder Bass before addressing Evie.

"Roman." Chuck nodded with a smile, Evie still tucked under his arm.

"Oh mon- the Bass children just keep getting more beautiful every time we see you!" Roman gushed as Evie kissed him on both cheeks before she returned to her father.

Roman moved onto Teddy and Lex who always seemed to be a little taken back at how very french he was with all the cheek kissing, but appreciating the familiar gestures nonetheless.

"Now where is my oldest grandchild?" Harold asked as he winked at Evie who began to smile, letting go of Chuck who watched her with a small, calming grin on his face, knowing that if anyone would cheer his daughter up, it would be her Grandpa Harold.

"Grandpa!" Evie called sweetly as she sunk into his warming embrace, being held a little longer than her other siblings and appreciating the gesture as he kissed her on the temple.

"Let's get back to the Château shall we? It's getting très froid!" Roman encouraged as the family eventually slipped into their two limos, Lullah, Chuck, Blair and Teddy in one with Roman while Lex, Penny and Evie joined Harold in the other.

xoxo

"That was…wow! I think I must have eaten my body weight in food! Will you teach me the recipes before I leave?" Lex addressed Roman who grinned and nodded with glee.

"Of course, Alexander! I will teach you all I know! You'll be a Michelin chef in no time!" they bantered as everyone else laughed lightly, partaking in their own individual conversations.

"Mom, can we go shopping tomorrow?" Lullah asked sweetly as Penny suddenly stood from her high chair, her face giving the expression as if she was about to make a very important speech.

"Grandpa?" She announced, Harold looking up from his conversation with Chuck, inviting her to continue.

"Mommy said if asked really _really _nicely that you would let me see a ballerina…and a swan! Well I-I'm a ballerina grandpa and I think that me and this ballerina should meet!" She stated almost triumphantly as Harold began to chuckle at his youngest granddaughter's cuteness.

"Well since you asked very nicely, I think something could be arranged…" he nodded before a flurry of pink flew round the table and landed on his lap with arms around his neck in a big hug.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" she cooed as her brothers and sisters laughed, Penny soaking it up like a pro.

"Erm…yeah so anyway…can we go shopping?" Lullah turned her attention back to her mother.

"I think that should be alright? Don't you Chuck? Roman?"

"Don't let me stop you!" Chuck smiled warmly at his daughter and wife before retuning his attention to Teddy and Lex.

"Oui! oui! We will go to all the best boutiques in Paris as usual!" Roman cheered as he raised his wine glass, taking a small sip.

"Eve?" Lullah said calmly across the table as the others continued their own conversations.

Looking up at her younger sister, Evie was snapped out of her day dreaming, locking sights with Lullah as she waited for some response.

"Uhuh?"

"Shopping? We can choose a dress for New Years?" Lullah reminded with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Evie replied with an appreciating smile before taking a sip of her water.

Across the table, Chuck watched the exchange, finally seeing a real content smile grace Evie's features, knowing there was hope yet.

That was the thing about Lullah. Although she was currently living out her teen hormonal-fuelled years and the majority of the time she didn't get on with her older sister or any of her siblings in fact, she had her moments where she would just be herself and share her kindness.

They all knew Lullah looked up to her older sister but it was only on occasions when she lived up to that and actually asked Evie to spend time with her. When they were getting along it was good; they were like best of friends, knowing each others tastes like the back of their hand and when it was bad, they either ignored each other's existence and made snide comments or when it was really bad, there would be screaming, hair pulling and throwing, but right now their parents were appreciating the good.

xoxo

"It's time!" Roman announced as he stepped into the living area where everyone was sat in front of the warm fire.

"What for?" Teddy looked puzzled as he looked to Lex who just shrugged.

"Charades!"

"…which reminds me I have to make a phone call…" Chuck tried to slip away casually, removing his arms from Blair's waist and attempting to sit up and stand.

"Oh no you don't! Don't move an inch Bass." Blair warned, grabbing onto his arm before he could get away.

"We all know you secretly love this game! As much as you deny it Bass, you love playing this game and you are not leaving this room until we have won!" Blair laughed as their children nodded and laughed along.

"Mom is right, Dad! And you too Teddy!" Evie chirped up, watching Teddy edge closer to standing and making a swift exit.

"Wha-" Teddy tried to argue but he didn't have chance when his sister crossed the room and blocked his exit.

"Bagsy team leader! I choose Teddy!" She laughed as her mother smiled widely before nodding and making her announcement.

"I'll be the second team leader, I choose you!" Blair grinned, poking Chuck in the chest playfully as he grabbed her finger before she could do it again, bringing her hand to his lips and leaving a chaste kiss against the back of her hand.

"Hmmm…we'll have Roman!" Teddy called out this time.

"Alexander." Chuck chose, shuffling along the sofa to make room for his their son.

"Lu", Evie nodded as Lullah smiled and hopped across to the opposite side of the room with her team.

"Daddy, please!" Blair grinned as Harold reached out to squeeze Blair's hand in appreciation.

"What about me!" Penny yelped.

"Come on, Twinkles! I suppose we could make room for one more…" Evie teased as if it was a big ask; Penny jumping in joy as she joined her team taking her place on Teddy's lap.

xoxo

Refreshment half way through, the Bass brood was getting very competitive.

"Okay, you ready?" Blair asked her team as they all sat on the edge of their seats nodding in confirmation.

Gesturing to her team, their go started.

"Film…" Chuck stated at her actions.

"Three words…" Lex pressed.

When Blair turned her back to the group, tilting her head like she was looking at something while placing her hands to her mouth and chewing, Evie called out.

"Oh my god! Who chose that card? This is too easy!" She yelled at the opposing team, knowing they would definitely get the answer, especially since it was one of the films they had grown up watching with their mother, her favourite film.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's", Chuck stated casually with a laugh as he lent back on the sofa, his children up in protest as he just laughed.

"We have cheaters in the building!" Lullah called smiling in argument.

"We are not! It was a random coincidence!" Blair laughed back as the whole room erupted into laughs; Blair's team knowing exactly how that card had managed to make its way to the top of the pile.

"Luck of the draw guys! Don't hate the player…" Lex started, when his whole team joined in with…

"Hate the game!"

Chuck smirked as he winked across at his children in the opposing team.

"Just wait, Daddy dearest! You are going down!" Teddy laughed with competition in his eyes as he took his card and stood to do his turn.

Nodding graciously, Chuck cast his sights on Evie who was smiling widely and the rest of his children who were doing the same, warming him inside-out. Blair saw it too and went in and placed a sweet kiss against Chuck's stubbly cheek, silently thanking him for making the suggestion that they get away from the city for a few days.

"What was that for?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"For being an amazing husband and giving me five, equally beautiful children." She breathed as he pressed his soft lips flat against hers, thanking her.

* * *

><p>AN: **Thanks** peeps! If you are still with me, let me know what you think :) a lot of you requested to meet and get to know the other Bass children so this is what the next few chapters will be :D **enjoy! **

**Oh and if anyone is confused with age gaps...**

Evie : 16/17

Teddy : 15/16

Lex and Lullah : 13

Penny: 4


	15. Squeeze

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 15: Squeeze

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: My by records, it has nearly been 4 months :/ I know! I'm such a bad writer! I kinda lost inspiration for this story but thanks to a few encouragements from **MissTink1987** and **LY33**, you both kicked my writing bum back into action so** thank you :)**

I've been very busy trying to get into uni and getting my a-levels and don't even get me started on the Chair/Dair thing. I may barf if anyone mentions the 'D' word again… So I got all Chair depressed but I am back with fluffy, happy family Chair and hopefully in the next, I will be back in the swing of things :)

**THANK YOU** to everyone who is still reading this! Means so much! And **thank you for all your previous reviews! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Darling! Wake up! It's morning!" Roman eased with excitement in his voice as he sat on the side of Evie's bed, tempting her awake with the smell of fresh muffins.<p>

"Hhmm-" was all she could make out as she tried to open her eyes to find blackness in front of her.

Realising that her eye mask was still stuck to her face, she frowned and pulled it away to be graced with the sight of a cheerful Roman.

"I've never know someone so difficult to wake!" The older man laughed, offering his hand so Evie could sit up.

"Is everyone receiving this lovely wakening this morning or just me?" She smiled sleepily as she slipped a red grape into her mouth from the tray of food Roman had offered.

"Non non! Only for you, mon cher!"

"Can I ask why?" she questioned.

"You haven't seemed your normal self since you arrived and since you slept in, I thought I would stay and wait for you to wake...or ease you awake myself!" he laughed.

Oh, he was so very French Evie thought.

Smiling at his kindness, she frowned and sat up a bit more.

"What time is it?"

"Dix..." he answers without haste.

"Which means, mon cher, that we are already behind in shopping. You promised Lullah that you would pick a dress with her?"

"Oh my- I feel so bad! Give me ten minutes and I will meet you downstairs." Evie almost shouted in panic, not wanting to let her sister's kindness be wasted.

"Of course. Go!" Roman kissed cheeks and left her to get ready.

"Am I too late?" A voice came from behind Lullah and she turned to meet the familiar voice.

"Eve! I thought you weren't coming?" She admitted with a relieved look now gracing her features.

"Why wouldn't I be coming?" She frowned with a small smile at her sisters efforts to seem unaffected by her lateness.

"Well you slept in and well- I thought Roman was covering for you not wanting to come with us..." She shrugged.

"I've been looking forward to this since yesterday. I wouldn't just pull something like that when I want to spend time with my sister." Evie smiled honestly, taking Tallulah's hand and squeezing it a little.

"Evie! You made it! How are you feeling?" Blair asked as she walks towards her girls, kissing her eldest on the forehead and standing between the two girls.

"Better now I'm here".

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Blair chirped, pulling the girls along into a flurry of materials.

xoxo

"Isn't Teddy supposed to be spending the day with us?..." Lex asked as he walked beside his father.

Chuck had suggested to the boys that they spend the morning on a walk around the vineyard and through the acres of garden that surrounded their grandfather's home before going and watching some movies.

Chuck was not at all surprised when he woke up to find Teddy had taken the decision to head into the city with the daughter of Harold and Roman's next door neighbour. Teddy had met her on a few occasions when visiting his grandfather and they seemed to get on really well, in a way Teddy had never reacted to a girl in fact. What could he say? His eldest son enjoyed the simple pleasures in life such as fashion just like Chuck had as a teen.

"He followed the girls into the city with Clara? From next door. You don't mind spending the day with your old man do you?" Chuck shrugged as he watched his son smile.

"Of course not."

"How is school?" Chuck offered as they set off walking side by side.

"Good. I really love my classes; English lit is my favourite at the moment." Lex replied as his father nodded with a smile.

xoxo

As Teddy spent the day canoodling with the neighbour's daughter, Evie finally made it into the city with Roman and her Grandfather who soon broke off and as promised, Penny spent the day with her Grandpa and Roman doing anything and everything that had any relation to ballet.

The remaining Bass', Chuck and his youngest son spent the day together catching up. A rare occasion, but one both of them valued more than either of them cared to mention. They spent their morning continuing to walk the vineyard before finding refuge from the winter weather in the house and settling down for a film.

"Evie!" Lullah called from the changing room.

With a few seconds Evie appeared in front of her sister who stood in a midnight blue, sequin incrusted dress.

"What do you think? Good enough for New Years?" Lullah asked seeking the approval from her sister.

"I think it looks really cute. You should get it. In fact, let me get it. My treat." Evie smiled only to elicit a squeal from her younger sister before graciously receiving an overexcited hug.

"You are the best! I'm gonna come shopping with you more often!" Lullah cheered before rushing back into her cubicle.

"What's all the noise about?" Blair smiled warmly as she entered the changing room to see Evie smiling honestly, something she hadn't seen in a while.

"I just told Lullah I would buy her that dress, she got a little excited!..." Evie replied soundly.

"Oh you don't have to spend your money, sweetie, that's what your father's credit card is for!" Blair winked as she rubbed her daughters arm affectionately.

"No. I want to, but thanks anyway." She answered strongly. There was not a lot she had done for her sister in the past, and it wasn't out of ignorance or hate but out of lack of opportunity to do things with her younger sister.

Evie had always struggled to bond with Lullah and maybe it was because they both had such strong personalities and they just clashed but now more than ever, she felt Lullah reaching out to her and Evie wasn't about to reject the sentiment, she wanted to know her sister, in the way sisters should.

"If that's what you want." Blair nodded graciously before kissing her eldest daughter on the head, Evie glad of the attention.

"I'm proud of you, you know. You're so strong, all my children are but you my Sweets, you really are a chip off the old block!"

Blair loved all of her children equally but seeing the hurt Benjamin had caused Evie lately and everything she was going through, it hurt Blair to see her daughter push people out.

At one time Evie would go to her mother with anything but as her children grew and grew, Blair felt like she was losing them, Evie especially.

It was like yesterday she was trying to juggle a five, four and a two year old and it seemed like an impossible mission and it wasn't uncommon for Blair to wish the days of dirty diapers and screaming children away but now, standing with her two daughters shopping like it was second nature to them, she couldn't have been more wrong when she had wished they would grow faster, if anything she would give anything to have kept them tiny and innocent for a while longer, but she was a mother of no regrets and she knew every one of her children would turn out well rounded and happy.

"How long have you been there?" Lullah frowned at her mother as she walked out of the changing cubicle and into a calming silence between her big sister and her mother.

"Only a few minutes." Blair smiled as she tilted her head in gesture to leave.

"Did you get want you wanted from the other store?" Lullah raised her innocent brows as she watched her mother nod pleasingly as she deliberately but subtly moved the Agent Provocateur bag behind her legs and out of sight, knowing the only reaction from her children if they knew what she had purchased would be squeals of disgust.

"I did indeed!" The eldest brunette confirmed.

"Now what do you girls say we treat ourselves to lunch and then go crazy in Louboutin?"

"I say, lunch and shoes are on you, mommy dearest!" Evie announced as Lullah laughed heartily before following her sister to the checkout, their mother in toe as she smirked with adoration of their playful nature.

xoxo

Eventually when they had no more room in the limo to accommodate any more shopping bags, including the arrival of Teddy and his lady friend, the girls traveled back to the chateau swinging in and out of conversation with the young French girl for the duration on the journey.

Once back at the chateau, in time for supper, they walked into the house to be greeted by a silence only to find an exhausted Penny collapsed against her father's chest as they both slept innocently in front of the fire.

No one woke them for the moment and instead Teddy went to his room to deposit his bags while Evie and Lullah did the same in theirs as Blair went off in search of the wonderful smell she was experiencing, not before snapping a quick picture of her two cuties cuddled up asleep.

"What is that gorgeous smell?" Blair laughed sweetly as she entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately setting upon her youngest son and Roman prancing around the kitchen.

"That, mon cher, is a tasty surprise!" Roman cheered as he dipped his little finger into the saucepan and licked his finger before nodding in approval.

"You are a very fast learner, Alexander. C'est magnifique!"

"Merci!" Lex smiled back before turning to his mother with a welcoming hello.

"Did you have a good time shopping?" He asked his mother, as polite as ever.

"We did indeed; I even got you a new jumper." She added, hand on hip as she lent against the breakfast bar.

"Thanks, mom!"

"It's quite alright. Did you and your father have a good day? I know Teddy blew you off for Clara but I hope that didn't deter your plans?" Blair asked softly as she wandered towards the cooker in an attempt to steal a little taste.

"Not at all. We had a really good day. We went for a walk, watch a DVD and played some video games." He smiled, tapping his mothers hand away as she attempted to stick her hand in the mixture he was concocting.

"I don't think so, Mom. You will have to wait until dinner is served!" Lex laughed as his mother scowled.

"I am allowed one taste! Mother of the house gets special treatment!" Blair demanded.

"We are not at home; therefore, you do not get special treatment!" Lex shrugged as his mother scowled deeper before accepting defeat.

"I will remember this, Alexander!" His mother promised playfully before departing from the kitchen.

Lex was left, genuinely scared at what she may do.

Looking for another form of entertainment, Blair went to join her husband and baby on the couch, snuggling in next to her husband as he continued to sleep, careful not to wake him or their daughter abruptly.

xoxo

Meanwhile, Lullah and Evie were snuggled up on their bed that they had to share for the duration of their stay.

"Thanks for buying me that dress today." Lullah offered as they watched their movie.

"It's alright. It looked cute, I couldn't resist." Evie responded kindly dropping her head against Lullah's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that we've never got along?..."

"Why would you say that?" Evie's ears pricked up, sitting straight and turning to face her little sister.

"It's true! You've never liked me!" Lullah defended with a solemn shrug as if she was accepting of it.

"What are you talking about! Of course I don't like you! You're my annoying little sister Lu! But I still love you. We've just never had the chance to spend time together, that's all." Evie promised, awkwardly trying to turn the attention away from herself and onto another subject as she began to play with Lullah's hair.

Tallulah was laughing now, allowing Evie to tangle her fingers in her long hair.

"I've always been jealous of you, you know?" The younger Bass admitted nervously.

"Why would you be jealous of me? My life is a mess!" She answered in shock.

"You're so pretty and clever and mom and dad are always praising you for something. Why do you think I am always so overdramatic about things?" Lullah explained, confused at herself for being so honest.

Of course Lullah could blame her outburst and constant moody behaviour on puberty but to be quite honest, it had never been about that, most of the time anyway.

She saw her sister grow up into this beautiful woman who everyone adored; she was exactly like their mother and the way Blair looked at her, the way she wished her mother would look at her.

Lullah was far from the cleverest in her family and didn't consider herself to be pretty, why wouldn't she want to be like her older sister. All she had ever wanted was approval.

"So all the dramatics are for attention?" Evie frowned at this development as she watched Lullah shrug.

"Lu? You're a beautiful, if anything; you are a prettier and younger version of me! All the Bass' are good looking, even Teddy, but tell him I said that, his head is big enough!"

When Evie saw her sister laugh, a real laugh, it was worth every word.

"And not to mention your boobs! You're three years younger than me and you have a better pair than I do. Mine are tiny!" Evie giggled with seriousness as she went to cup Lullah's breasts playfully.

"Eve!" Lullah squealed as she slapped her sister's hands away, only for it to result in a play fight.

Rolling around on their oversized bed, the girl screamed and yelled as they took turns to pin each other down, tickling their way to freedom before being hit with a pillow.

Laughter truly erupted when they felt the bed dip behind them and before they knew it, Teddy was on top of them, grabbing a pillow and joining in the brawl.

"Aahh! My hair!" Lullah cried as her ponytail disintegrated into a loose mound on the side of her head while Evie laughed and hit her with a pillow.

"Wait, wait!" Teddy stopped them, one hand in the air with a pillow in the other.

"Don't you remember in the Hamptons when Lullah accidentally let on about her weaknesses?..." Teddy raised his eyebrows at Evie who grinned wickedly in understanding.

"Ohhh... you mean when we tickled her neck and feet until she nearly passed out for laughing so much...?" She teased back as Lullah saw red and began to edge off the bed discreetly.

"Guys..." She warned as she tried to stand, a pillow in her hand just in case.

"Yeahhh?..." The two older siblings answered in unison.

"Go!" Lullah tried to yell in distraction but Teddy only took the opportunity to jump off the bed and guard her exit path as Evie took the bed.

It was inevitable what was coming but Lullah ran anyway. She squealed in laughter as Teddy rugby tackled her to the bed, Evie going for her neck while Teddy went for her kicking feet and when that failed, opting for her waist.

"Mercy! Mercy!" The younger Bass yelled in defeat trough the giggles as Teddy and Evie continued their ministrations with enjoyment.

"Hahaha! I'm literally gonna pee my pants if I keep laughing!" Evie pulled away as Teddy feel against the plush mattress with the remnants of his laughter.

"Ew! Go to the toilet Grandma!" Teddy called as Evie did just that, rushing to the bathroom and on her way, hitting Teddy a final time with the pillow.

"Paybacks a bitch!" She called behind her as Lullah and Teddy continued to recover, laughing as they went.

xoxo

"Evening sleepy head..." Blair stroked against Chuck's temple as he began to stir from the noise upstairs.

"Hmmm... you're back." Chuck noted, prying his eyes open as he registered Penny still asleep in his arms before licking his dry lips.

"I am." Blair smiled, placing a soft kiss against his newly wet lips.

"What time is it? What's all the noise about?" He pondered groggily after accepting the kiss with a small groan of appreciation.

"It's six and the children are upstairs having fun bonding apparently?" She shrugged as she went to brush Chuck bangs from his face.

"I'm glad to hear it. Did we miss supper?" Chuck smiled sleepily as he stroked Penny's back to rouse her, knowing if he didn't wake her, neither of them would be getting much sleep this evening. If their baby wouldn't sleep, neither would they.

"No, you woke up just in time. I didn't want to wake you but I couldn't resist watching you, you both looked so innocent!" Blair laughed lightly as she teased.

"How could you think any less?" He replied playfully, reaching for her lips as she accepted the offer.

Just as they pulled away, they were greeted with the sight of Penny sleepily rubbing her tiny eyes.

"Mommy?" Penny sighed, reaching out for her mother who graciously accepted the outreached arms and hugged her little girl softly.

"Did you have a nice sleep, baby?" Blair asked and Penny only nodded against her chest.

Chuck couldn't help but adore the scene before him as he watched his smallest girl continue to wake slowly and his beautiful wife accept her maternal duties so naturally.

"Mommy's little girl!..." Chuck mumbled as he went to stand before giving Blair and Penny a kiss on the head.

"Pfft! I have photographic evidence that suggests otherwise!..." Blair winked at her husband who shook his head playfully.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Chuck gestured as he made his way to the stairs.

"Don't be too long. And could you call the children down too?" Blair asked sweetly as she continued to rock her youngest baby awake.

"Of course, dear." Chuck nodded obediently with a smirk playing on his lips as he began to climb the stairs.

God he loved his life.

xoxo

It had been nearly three days since Evie had looked at her phone. The moment she had texted Mia and Zach to make them aware of her trip, her phone had been switched off. She didn't want them to talk to her, convince her to stay, she needed time to think, not to think.

She was in the bathroom while she listened to Teddy and Lullah calm down from their pillow fight in the other room. She noticed her phone lying amongst her makeup bag.

Pulling herself from the corner of the room after washing her hands and splashing her face with some water, she picked up the phone and inspected it.

She was addicted, hooked to her phone 24/7 but the past few days without it, she felt free, light and calm. More calm than she had in a long time, more rested. Pressing and holding the button to turn her phone on, she waited and was pleasantly surprised that she only had three alerts waiting for her. One from Gossip Girl which she graciously deleted before reading, no doubt it was about her. A second from Mia wishing her a safe flight and that she get home soon because she needed her best friend. Then a final text. It wasn't pleading, it wasn't much but it was from Zach.

_I know you need time but running away won't make this go away. I am not going anywhere. I will wait for you, I love you. _

_-Zach x_

Squeezing the phone between her hands, she clenched her eyes closed and sighed deeply. He was right.

"_Evie! Supper is ready!" _Lullah called from the other side of the door, snapping Evie from her thoughts.

She turned her phone off once again, throwing it back where she found it before leaving the bathroom.

"I'm coming…" She called back as she was greeted by her sister waiting for her in their bedroom.

"You okay?" Lullah frowned, curious as to why Evie was looking flustered.

"Yeah. Of course I am." She nodded with a solemn smile before taking Lullah's hand.

A gesture Lullah was definitely not used to but she let it happen. When Evie squeezed her hand tighter, Lullah squeezed back.

Even though no one would tell her the full story of what happened on the night of Cotillion, she knew that her sister was hiding something and she wanted to be there. So she held on tight.

* * *

><p>AN: **Sister love y'all!** The idea behind this chapter…me and my sister! We never got on when we were younger and as we got older, we got closer and now we are best of friends. Even though she lives alllll the way in London, when she does come home, we are thick as thieves.

I really wanted to share a bond that was missing with Evie and Lullah and even though Evie is struggling to move on from what happened with Ben, the good that is coming from this is finding common ground with her sister and her family again. Oh and the boob thing? My family are weirdly close, as in, i'm gonna grab your boobs and arse for the banter! Oh the times me and my sister have! She's older as you may have guessed and we usually take turns to be the bum and boob grab victims….too much info…yeah…got that!

**Hope you enjoyed** and I hope it was worth the wait? Probs not but meh! I'm back in business! If you are still out there, **I wanna hear from you** :)

Also, I am in the midst of **writing a new multific, Love Me If You Dare (based on the french film)**, so get your eyes peeled for that :) Thanks peeps!


	16. Stop Running

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 16: Stop Running

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Dare I say it? I am back with **weekly updates**, which of course, I think we all need! Thank you GGwriters…(barf)

**THANK YOU!** For everyone who is still reading! Brought a tear to my eyes that you are all still there somewhere! heehee!

Some of you requested some Teddy time? Well, well, well…looky what I have here! **Hahah! Need I say more?** I do apologise for it being so short but I will probs be updating again this weekend so yeah! :D **Enjoy** this, little angsty but some good Teddy/Evie time :)

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and keeping me writing! I am back in the saddle people! :D<p>

"I can remember the last time I ate so much! Why is Lex such a great cook!" Evie sighed in happiness as she fell against the plush sofa in the living room of her grandfather's chateau.

"For the exact reason you're good at spending money on shoes and I am good at courting women." Teddy reclined across from her with a satisfied smirk on his lips, something Evie had seen more than often in her father.

"Oh... so that wasn't you I saw today canoodling over bow ties and expensive suits?..." Evie teased.

"You know as Bass' we have an image to uphold. Fashion shouldn't be forgotten by any means." He corrected in a matter-of-fact tone before placing his hands leisurely behind his head in support.

"When did you get your head so far stuck up your ass, Teddy?" Evie asked seriously with a playful, underlying tone as she smiled bitchily.

"Now, now!" He laughed, taking the insult as if it were nothing closer to the truth.

"I know you had something to do with why Mia and Brandon broke up." Evie tested the waters casually.

"I know why Ben fled from the city in such urgency, yet I don't know why I was the last to know." He shot back, covering her inquest with his hurt.

"That is no business of yours." Evie cut him off, unable to look at him as he pleaded for her gaze.

Teddy thanked silently that his younger siblings had departed to their rooms for the evening and their elders had also fleeted to bed after chatting away in the library following dinner.

It was rare these days that Teddy was able to spend time with his sister, solace in each others company.

"It is my business when my sister got hurt. Needless to say Ben didn't get on his flight unharmed after I paid him a visit before he left..."

"Why the hell did you go after him! I never asked you to fight my battles for me!" She almost yelled.

"He hurt you. No one hurts you apart from me."

"What a lovely sentiment..." Evie rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

When the room dropped into silence, the unwanted memory that had just web rooted up was a mistake.

"You never have to ask me to protect you. You're my sister. If you're hurting I can't and won't stand by and watch. He defended; the look she saw in his eyes when she turned to glance at him was nothing short of hurt, scared.

"And I know you always will be but please, just let this be." She calmed down a little.

"How can I _let this be_?" He asked in bitter laughs.

"Because he is gone." Eve snapped, shooting her brother a look that told him she didn't believe it for a second.

"And then when he comes back? What then Eve?" She didn't say anything but quickly brushed away the stray tear marring her once flawless makeup.

"You may think burying your head in the sand is going to make this all go away but it's not. When we go back to the city, you still have to live with this. What happens when you have to see Travis or Lila?" He pushed and he pushed until she finally broke.

"I don't know!" She threw her arms and dropped her head.

"It haunts me every night in my sleep. When I look in the mirror and see his hands all over me. How do you expect me to face that? How do you expect me to move on?" She yelled not caring who heard this time.

"By not running away."

"You don't think I am trying? I was literally dragged here. I didn't run. But now-" She paused, glancing anywhere but at him. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

"What?"

"Maybe I can't go back…" She admitted.

"Maybe running is the only thing that will make this go away?..."

"How can I look at Lex after what I did…" She muttered quietly to herself.

"Stop. Just- I am not letting you run from this. I will be there, i'm not going anywhere." He pleaded, wanting her to see sense.

She thought about what he was saying but didn't reply until the silence was replaced by a plead.

"Why was I the last to know? Why didn't you come to me? You used to tell me everything!" He added at her with upset.

Just like his father, Teddy was never one to express what he really felt. He pushed it away, in to a deep corner or his soul and played a cool demeanor on the outside, something of his mother too.

"How do I tell my brother, my best friend, that I was nearly raped? That I had never been so scared, helpless and so out of control in all my life! I'm ashamed!" She whispered as turned her head bitterly away from him to look over the sofa back, anything so she wouldn't see the pity in her brother's eyes.

Within in moments of her confession he was next to her, clutching at her shoulders as she gave in and collapsed against his chest. His arms looping just below her neck as she cried into his arms.

He didn't say a word as he held his sister close to him like a lifetime.

He would be the last one to admit it but Teddy cried silent tears with his older sister as he held her and watched her break into a million pieces before him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." He muttered quietly after a pregnant pause.

She didn't want to say it but she felt she needed to. She hadn't even felt comfortable confiding in Mia, her best friend and yet as she sat with her brother, another piece of her heart, she let everything go like it was a weight lifted off her.

"I slept with Zach..."

Ted didn't reply but waited for her to continue.

"After it happened... I needed to feel safe again, in control-" she stuttered, half wishing she would feel awkward or embarrassed at her confession but she didn't.

"He didn't force himself?-" Teddy dared to say it and within an instant Evie was shaking her head adamantly.

"No. No, he would never. I asked him to, I begged him- promised him that I wouldn't resent him, that I wouldn't push him away..." She whimpered softly at her own broken promises.

"But?..."

"I lied myself and to him. It didn't make me feel safe or in control... It made me hate the person I see in the mirror everyday and I could never blame him, but I couldn't stand to look at him and see the pity in his eyes, the need to want to protect me- I-"

"So you ran? Pushed him away." Teddy summarised as she sighed deeply, falling deeper into his chest as she wept her loss.

The loss of herself, the loss of the only man she had ever loved. Her first loved.

"Whatever you are feeling, whatever you need, you have to tell him. You can't leave him in limbo."

"I have no reason to like Baizen but I've seen the way he is with you. Don't keep pushing him out, tell him how you feel." Teddy replied softly, rubbing Evie's shoulders a little as she listened.

xoxo

She sniffled a little while longer and just let him hold her before finally turning to him, his hold on her freeing as she turned to see him.

"If you are telling me not to run away from my desires, why are you running away from yours?..." She asked calmly but firmly and he knew exactly what and who she was referring to.

"Because I can't take something that was never mine to have." He offered in a solemn tone.

"Then why have you already started to push your best friend away from Mia?"

She knew she was treading on thin ice but just ad much as she was, her younger brother was pushing issues away and she wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

"I'm a selfish bastard." He stood and offered her his hand as she took it and stood with him.

Allowing his arm to loop over her slumped shoulders, he led them upstairs to their bedrooms.

They paused for a moment a Evie stood outside her bedroom door, turning on her heels for a moment to see her brother, so grown up stood in front of her.

She took her right hand and placed it chastely against his cheek before she whispered quietly and honestly so only he could hear it.

"Then don't be a coward too. You're better than that."

With her promise she kissed him softly on the cheek before she turned finally and crept into her bedroom where Lullah was sleeping innocently, praying that her brother wouldn't make the same mistakes she had.

* * *

><p>AN: So?...Teddy has something to hide…maybe feelings towards a certain someone? … No, you didn't see it coming and neither did I but I kinda like it!

I hope you enjoyed the intension Teddy had by digging into his sister and making her face things a little more. I have two brothers and love them to bits and quite honestly, writing this story allows me to share my emotions towards my siblings. It's** refreshing** :) Next chapter will be more Chairy :D Hope you enjoyed, l**et me know** what you thought :D


	17. Broken Promises

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 17: Broken Promises

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Bonjour! First thing is first, I wish I was sorry for the lateness of this update but I'm not! **Mwahaha!** A-levels come first and because I am so considerate ;) I managed to squeeze in time for a **looonger** than usual update which has a bit of everything I hope :)

**Thank you to everyone** who still bothers to take time out and read and review this story because my writing would be pointless without people to enjoy it! I really appreciate everyone who reviews and I must apologise for not replying to you, if i get chance I will certainly get round to it but as it stands, i'm a busy bee! but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate every review, big or small :)

And I am not usually one for making dedications but I would like to mention my amazing friend, _**gossipgirllover12**_, because she (you!) has been really supportive of me and all my rants lately, as well as keeping me positive and amused - daily - while I get through my revision schedule and I love you for it! X

Quick note: Songs that I strongly advice you listen to for this chapter are firstly, _**Briane **_by _**Boyce Avenue**_ and _**Never Let Me Go **_by _**Florence + The Machines **_(in that order!) Hope you all enjoy this!

Oh and if you want to follow me on twitter, you can find me **ellibells** :)

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay the last two days? School will still be there on Monday." Blair titled her head as she watched her son stand confidentially before her.<p>

"The last thing I'm worried about is school, Mother. I just have a few things to clear up before the weekend is over and I need a little time to get my thoughts together." He nodded almost convincingly but Blair saw through it.

"Okay then, we will see you late Sunday. Have a safe trip and ring me when you land." Blair demanded sternly as she opened her arms to her little boy, Teddy immediately stepping into his mother's embrace and settling for a moment as they shared their silent 'I love yous'.

Blair knew there was no point fighting him on it, it was early and truthfully she didn't have the strength. Evie had been exceptionally quiet at breakfast and she hadn't got much out of Teddy either. Deciding to stay at the chateau with her two eldest, the twins and Penny went with their father and grandparents for a walk. It seemed like a good way to make some sense of the silence, but neither of the young Basses took their mother's invitation of a chat and instead hid themselves away in their rooms.

Pulling away after a pregnant pause, he smiled at his mother and spoke once again.

"Can you tell Grandpa and Roman I said thank you and let everyone else know I will see them on Sunday?"

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to wait until they get back from their walk?" Blair asked optimistically, not really wanting her son to leave before their trip was even over.

"I don't want to make a fuss. I should go, the car is waiting and my flight is in an hour." He concluded, leaving a final goodbye kiss against his mother's cheek before he bent to turn.

"Where are you going-" Evie made her presence known as she hurried down the last few steps seeing Teddy about to pick up his bag and walk towards the large main door.

Turning to the sound of her voice, Blair and Teddy stood with vague expressions on their faces.

"Your brother is going back to the city a couple of days early, he has some errands to do-" Blair started to explain calmly but was cut off by Evie.

"Let me come with you." She demanded almost immediately which made Blair frown at her children's exchange.

"I will see you on Sunday, stay here a while longer?" Teddy tried, but that only angered his sister more as she walked towards him so she was now stood in front of him.

"I think Teddy is right, a few more days will do us all good?"

As much as Blair knew her children would always come to her with their problems, the sight of her two eldest children in a silent war of knowing looks told her she needed to let them solve their own problems and all she would be able to do was to be there if they chose to go to her.

She wouldn't admit it, not even to Chuck, but after watching Evie deteriorate and go into a shell she never thought Evie even had, for once in her motherhood, she felt like she was losing. Her babies were growing up and their problems were no longer novelty things like teething, but now, the worst possible root of emotional turmoil, turmoil that Blair had experienced her fair share of, love.

"Mom, could we have a moment?" Evie turned with stern eyes and Blair didn't have the strength to argue, instead she nodded and left her children in the middle of the foyer.

When their mother was out of sight, Evie turned her attention back to Ted and spoke quietly.

"Take me with you."

"Eve, I don't have time to argue with you over this, I need to get to the airport." He pronounced firmly, about to turn again but only to be stopped by Evie's hand grasping onto his shirt.

Teddy took a moment to look down at her gripping hand and then back up to her face; her eyes said it all.

"You said it last night; I can't hide from this forever. I need to talk to Zach. You help me and I will help you?" She offered but Teddy knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer, even if he denied it.

"I don't need help. You have five minute to throw some things in a bag, I'm not missing this flight." He bit out not needing to say anymore.

"Teddy, it's a private jet, they wait for you…" Evie announced as she whisked herself away and back up the stairs in a quick flurry; Teddy left to wait with an uncomfortable look marring his features. He had a lot to think about.

xoxo

Their flight back to New York felt never ending. Evie amused herself through intervals on napping, reading her winter indulgence of Wuthering Heights and painting her nails while Teddy tuned into his iPad and spent the majority of the flight relaxing to his music and watching movie after movie until the captain eventually announced their decent into JFK.

Back in Paris, Blair had reluctantly watched her children leave the château without as much as a goodbye and subsequently spent the evening explaining to her remaining family where the eldest Bass children had gone to.

xoxo

"When can I see Eve and Teddybear?" Penny asked dozily as Blair pulled her baby's quilt up to her chin and snuggled her in.

"In three sleeps, chicken", Blair smiled warmly as Penny's lips formed a faint pout.

Blair couldn't contain her love at the sight of her baby pouting and went to replace its mischief with a chaste kiss instead.

"How about tomorrow you draw some pictures you can give to them when we get home? Does that sound good?" She bargained with the little girl whose pout had now turned into a sleepy smile.

"I can draw some ballerinas and a prince!" Penny announced with as much glee as she could muster as her small eyelids started to drop closed.

"Daddy, kiss…" Penny announced quietly as her head lolled to the side, looking towards the door, Blair saw Chuck stood there, contently watching two of his girls.

Taking the cue, Chuck approached the bed in the centre of the room and sat on the edge of it, next to his little girl, Blair to left of him as she smiled contently.

"My angel needs some sleep." Chuck told his little girl as he ran his strong hands over her small head before running them over her small chocolate locks

"Sleep tight, Princess", Blair murmured against Penny's temple as her eyes started to close and she dropped into her slumber.

Mimicking his wife's actions, Chuck left a soft kiss against his babies head before they both left her in her sweet dreams, leaving silently as not to wake her.

xoxo

Closing the door behind them, Chuck suddenly felt warmth against his back; Blair's arms were around his waist and her head resting against the planes of his strong back as she hugged him tight.

Chuck didn't turn for the moment but ran his warm hands across her linked hands on his stomach, savouring the feel of her seeking comfort in him.

"Do you ever feel like they are growing up too fast?..." Blair mumbled against his back as Chuck eventually took the opportunity to turn and take Blair in his arms.

"Every day." He admitted.

His arms were now tightly wound around her body as her blushed cheek melted homely into his chest as she held on tight.

There was nothing else they needed to say, that he needed to say or she wanted to say. Pulling her head closer to his, he kissed her on the forehead before leading them the short distance down the hallway to their bedroom for the night.

Closing the door behind them once again, they were locked away in each other's arms.

Like her children, Blair reluctantly let go of her husband as he went to the chest of drawers and began to remove his cufflinks.

His jacket had already been discarded before dinner so all that was left was his shirt and trousers.

After watching Chuck absently remove his cufflinks and yawn a deep sigh of tiredness, Blair came up behind him once again, touching his back lightly so he turned to her.

Slowly and precisely she removed his tie and undid each of his buttons before she allowed the pin-striped fabric to slip from his body. As it dropped to the floor, Blair's hand that had been stroking his chest without reason or thought was taken by his hand until it came into contact with his knowing lips.

He then took the opportunity to twirl her, still holding her hand before he finally let go and assisted her with the zip at the back of her dress.

On any other evening, this task would have been a staple part of their daily routine but tonight, it was more than that, it was a luxury.

They didn't bat an eyelid that the floor was now littered with crumpled, warn clothing. Why bother.

Chuck now ran his hands down both of her bare arms but before she had time to enjoy the familiar feeling of his touch , he was gone and the noise of the closet door told her he was finishing getting himself ready for bed.

She couldn't help but allow the yawn to overtake her as she reminded herself of what her eldest daughter had once said to her at the sweet age of four;

'_Did you know mommy that yawns are really, really contagus!'._

A warm smile graced her features and it warmed her inside out, almost laughing lightly under her breath at the memory.

Snapping her out of her reverie, Chuck was now stood in front of her with only a pair of boxers on, holding a white t-shirt in his hands. His t-shirt.

Blair took the token and coolly unclipped her bra before discarding it with the other pieces of clothing on the floor. She even saw Chuck take a moment to appreciate her still perfect body, stretch marks and all before he helped her slip the cotton material over her head until she was comfortably sporting the oversized garment perfectly.

Taking one of her hands, Chuck led her silently to their large bed and peeled back the covers so she could climb in without hesitation. He knew it as well as she did, she liked nothing more than to be greeted with the coolness of a freshly made bed and he noted her content look of approval at the feel as he followed her into bed.

As they both laid down, Blair instinctively curled up towards her husband. Dropping her head against his chest, her arms came to his stomach and his hands came around her waist pulling her closer before allowing his head to rest above hers on their now shared pillow.

With the small adjustment of his arm so he could reach the lamp next to them, he turned the light off and went back to holding his love.

Kissing the top of her head one last time, his eyes became heavy with hers and their breaths became in sync as they let the darkness seep over them.

"Hold me…" Blair murmured against his strong chest as sleep finally overtook her.

"Always." He promised back with closed eyes and an open heart, knowing full well she didn't just mean tonight. Always.

xoxo

The knock at the door snapped him from his stare at the TV. He wasn't even watching the large screen but the noise took his mind off the fact that the one girl he loved didn't even want to be in the same city as him. She wouldn't say it but he knew after _that _night, that things changed. If only he would have stopped her, if only she hadn't been so fragile.

He picked himself up from lying on his couch and slowly padded towards the door. He was currently sporting a pair of pajama trousers a plain white t-shirts and a green hoody. He had had no reason to dress to impress, not since Evie had left anyway, and even with the last text he had sent to her, his willingness to wait seemed in vain.

As she waited behind the large wooden door, her palms persisted to sweat and she felt nauseous.

It was early evening in New York. After their flight, the two Basses returned to their home where they settled down for a couple of hours nap before agreeing to meet for dinner that evening. As much as Evie had tried to sleep, she couldn't shake the thought of what she would say to him when she saw him.

She went over his texts multiple times in her head. She knew he was right, Teddy was too; she couldn't keep running. She had to rip the band-aid off, the quicker the better.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she felt herself proceeding to the shower, fixing herself up before slyly making her exit from their home while Teddy slept.

It scared her to the brink of almost turning and running back to her home, locking herself in her room, closing the world off until everything was over, but it would never be. She knew that, she was Evelyn Bass, she had to stand up. She was now standing in front of the door that housed the man she had once promised she would never resent, the man that had saved her from herself, from _him_, the man who had loved her every day. The worst part was, she was scared to even look him in the eyes. Look into those pleading and pitiful eyes as she told him every ounce.

She could no long retract her body from its position, the door had been knocked and the moment the door swung open, the wind was knocked from her lungs and all she could do was stand a stare at the man before her.

"Evie-" Zach froze for a moment as he looked at the woman stood before him.

She looked tired; she looked troubled but still beautiful.

"Can we talk?" She asked as she stood under his gaze, feeling like she was in a box.

"Yeah- of course- I missed you…" He stuttered, all his words trying to come out at once.

He had an overwhelming need to grab her and hold her in his arms but the apprehensive look on her face told him she wasn't here to make up, that _his_ Evie wasn't truly there at all.

The door was closed behind them before Zach went to lead them to the sitting area. Just as he did so, he mistakably went to touch her upper arm, gesturing for her to take a seat, but as soon as he did, the way her body flinched under his touch made him shiver.

She hadn't meant it like it had happened. It was involuntary and before she could stop it, he was stood a few steps away, burnt by her touch.

"Sit down?" He offered a change of subject but she immediately started to shake her head, moving to the opposite side of the room, looking out of the window, over the city she had once thought fondly of, now it just felt bleak and cold.

He hated the silence; he hated not hearing her voice, even if when she did speak it was cold, blank and fearful.

"Why did you run away?"

She thought about his request for the moment, her heart clenching at the hurt lingering in his voice, the sound of a broken man.

"My mother and father insisted I go with them to visit my Grandfather. I didn't have a choice." She replied knowing her approach was indirect but not yet willing to say much else on the subject.

_I didn't have a choice…_

"There is always a choice. Why did you leave without so much as a goodbye?" He shot, hating that she couldn't even look at him.

His tone aggravated her to the point that she turned on her heels and snapped.

"I didn't have a choice! I was given a way out- I took it!" She all about yelled, the tears flourishing down her cheeks.

It gripped his heart so deeply that he put his hand out to her, attempted to approach her, hold her but she backed herself to the window and shouted again.

"No! Just- stay there- let me speak…" She begged, shaking her head a little as she fought back the tears, fought for the right words, anything.

"What are you so scared of? It's me!"

His eyes were begging and she couldn't bear to take another second of his pitiful orbs.

"…but it's not me…" She said just above a whisper so he only just registered what she had said.

She was looking towards the TV now that stood in the middle of the far wall, and as her eyes wracked over anything and everything, her eyes closed on a small framed picture. It was a picture of them as small children his grandmother had taken when they were in second grade. Evie was stood next to Zach with her hands tangled in his brown hair, tugging with a victorious smile on her face while he stood with his head titled with a painful look of amusement on his face. She wanted to smile at the memory, but then it all fell on her again when she heard him cough a little, snapping her from her trance.

"Let me help you, let me be there?" Zach urged as he watched her eyes drop from the far wall to the floor and then back up to him.

"That's why I can't do this-" She began but as quick as the words had left her mouth her had interrupted her desperately.

"Can't do what? What are you saying?-"

The look of panic on his face broke her more if it were even possible.

"This. Me…us-" She stuttered as she hiccuped her tears back, the lump in her throat persistent.

"How can we be together when all I see in your eyes is pity? I thought that being with you would fix me but it didn't, you can't fix me- no one can…"

What began as a desperate yell turned into a longing plead.

"I don't want to fix you, I don't pity you-" He argued but it was no use.

"You do! Everyone does! You tiptoe around me, expecting me to get back to normal, forget it ever happened, to move on- but I can't! It haunts me every night in my sleep!"

"I made a promise to you and I broke it the moment it was made! I wanted to feel something, anything- I needed to feel safe and clean…I don't want to resent you for the rest of my life-" She whimpered as she crossed her arms over her chest as it heaved, turning back to the window.

"You don't feel safe around me? I thought you said you loved me!" His begging was more than desperate now, his eyes now watered unshed tears as his fists clenched tight, dreading what she might say back.

"I don't feel safe anywhere anymore, that's why I agreed to leave. I had no communication with this city, no one expecting me to be perfect and it made me feel better but I knew I had to come and face all of this."

"You didn't answer me. You said you loved me?" He persisted as he stepped closer to her, needing to hear her say it.

She turned slowly and looked at him deep in the eyes this time, needing him to hear, to try and understand.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone so much!... I haven't stopped loving you for one moment! But that's why I can't do this- I can't have someone love me out of pity, with the need to save me! I'm Evelyn Bass and I am not supposed to be weak!" She cried until her chest hurt, breathing rapidly to keep up with her erratic, beating heart.

"I have never loved you out of pity, how can you even say that! I love you because you are strong, because you save me every day, because you make me lighter, because you understand me for me…no assumptions or expectations…"

"…Isn't that enough?" He wiped a stray tear from his cheek as she look to him for one final time.

"I want it to be, so badly but I need time-" She softened her tone, an exhausted final plea escaped her.

"How much time?" He straightened, his exterior turning cold, making her stiffen at his change in demeanor.

She couldn't even blame him, she had forced his hand and maybe it was for the best. Maybe he needed to hate her; after all, wouldn't it make it easier?

She shrugged because it was easier, because she didn't know how long.

"Did you mean what you said in that text? Will you wait for me?" She asked with little hope in her voice but she knew it was too late. His mouth had formed a closed line of bitter silence.

As cold and dark as his eyes, he looked away from her, turning slightly before speaking.

"You can see yourself out."

It was like she had just been stabbed in the stomach. She smiled bitterly at her stupidity and shook her head as she fought back the sobs before she walked to the door.

Looking back a final time, hoping he would do the same, all see was presented with was a slumped figure of a broken man. She turned and left. Zach not turning to see her leave but clenching his eyes shut until he heard the soft slam of the door.

She held her breath until she was safely in the confines of the elevator before her deep sobs overtook her and her body started to shake as uncontrollably as her sobs. What had she done?

xoxo

Reaching for the closest item, he picked up his glass half filled with water and before he saw the aftermath, he heard the shattering of glass, the splash of the liquid and then the sight of shards flying from the opposite wall. With that, he slumped to the floor in the desperate hope that maybe he would wake up at any moment; that it would have been a sick nightmare; that she would walk through his door any minute and fix them.

xoxo

"Evie?" Mia called from the foyer, walking through the living area towards the kitchen, peering up the stairs as she went.

The elevator sounding had snapped Teddy from his tired stare at the drink in front of him as he stood next to the breakfast bar sipping on a glass of neat scotch. Like father like son.

Leaving his glass on the bar, he was about to walk out into the open plan hallway which divided the living area and the kitchen when he saw her, standing right in front of him, tears streaking her cheeks; he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Mia- what are you doing here?" He questioned as she wiped her cheeks to hide any evidence that she had been crying.

"Evie texted me and told me she was back in the city- I need her-" She stuttered, his proximity making her comfortably intimidated.

"She's not here. But why do you need her?"

He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her right then and there but his conscience compelled him not to. He wasn't that guy.

"I wanted to see her; I missed her, that's all." She tried unsuccessfully to lie but he knew better.

"If that's really the reason you came, why have you been crying?" He smiled weakly at the way she seemed to blush under his gaze.

"I haven't."

"Then what's this?-" He asked as he reached for her soft cheek and cupped her face with one hand, running his thump over her cheek bone, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

She considered his gesture and allowed him to continue his ministrations on her cheek. She had never experience Teddy like this, not for a long time anyway and part of her relished in his comfort, she couldn't resist his touch.

"Brandon and I broke up…" She broke the silence softly as she looked up to Teddy's deep chocolaty orbs.

"…he was out with the guys and I went to surprise him, only to find him all over some cheap blonde." She shrugged with a small tilt of her head.

"And do you know what the worst thing was… I didn't feel a thing!" She shrugged with a pitiful smile gracing her lips for only a moment.

Her admission made him wonder but all he could respond was,

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Are you?" She pondered with a knowing look but waited for his reply.

"Should I be?..."

He couldn't help the playfulness of the words leaving his lips, just as much as he couldn't help but recognize the small smile gracing her ruby lips.

All he felt was a shrug, her eyes locking with his. His palm was now on her neck, pulling her to him, their lips about to tangle in pure want… when the elevator made its arrival known.

Mia quickly snapped out of her mindless position and stepped back, straightening herself and turning to the direction of the elevator only to find Evie staggering out with red eyes and an exhausted body.

She ran to her best friend as Teddy watched on, allowing her sister to be comforted by Mia as she lead her best friend up the grand staircase, only looking back to cast Teddy a curious gaze before returning her attention to Evie who was clinging to her tightly.

The sight before him told him that no one would be getting a peaceful night's sleep tonight, certainly not him.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's hoping that was worth the wait? I would love to know! ;) I daren't say this but, I am going to be giving the next chapter a bit of **Chair time** and let things continue to simmer from this last chapter, because I all know we need a bit of fluff in our lives and for those of you reading Love Me If You Dare, I aim to updated in the next few weeks so keep your eyes peeled :)

Thoughts, feeling, opinions, questions? I think you all know the drill! ;) I love you all, as ever, thank you!


	18. If The Shoe Fits

Title: Bass Family Brood

Chapter 18: If The Shoe Fits

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Post season 3; Bass brood growing up which is based upon my original fic Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass. Chair are married with a full brood of children including Teddy and Evie who are original characters from my Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2. Bass Brood central with NJBC… Fluffy, humour, protective Daddy's, fluff, more babies and pure Bass family fun! "And where do you think you are going dressed like that, Evie Grace Bass?"

A/N: Long time no see! This is the first spare weekend I have had to concentrate on a bit of writing and I felt like it was time to update this little baby. Uni is a killer but I still want to make sure there is always time to do some ff! Speaking of babies…we have a** BassBaby** on the loose! -Henry Bass, come in! How excited are we?! It's been a while but I hope this chapter cheers you all up a bit at the end – starts angsty but moves towards comfort and some quality CB time in the end.** Enjoy!**

Oh and if you want to follow me on twitter, you can find me ellibells :)

* * *

><p>"A little birdy tells me you're officially de-whipped?" Teddy announced his arrival with a cocky tone as Brandon turned to see his best friend.<p>

"The grass is always greener on the other side, my friend." Brandon boasted in a blasé fashion as Ted watched on.

They were currently stood in the courtyard of school; it was only now that Ted noticed Mia over Brandon's shoulder at the other side of the yard. She was staring intently at the pair as they continued to exchange niceties, looking away the moment Ted caught her gaze, only to look back a second later and smile innocently.

"It's good to have you back, man. Now the fun really begins. Drinks tonight? It's been ages." Brandon added in a smooth tone.

"I'll see how I'm fixed. If you'll excuse me, I have some business with your ex." Ted shrugged to his group of friends, about to leave when Brandon turned to see her mingling with some friends, pretending not to notice his interest.

"What sort of business?" He asked as if he wasn't bothered either way.

"Something with my sister."

Shrugging off any other detail, Ted pursued Mia as she stood comfortably across the court. As he approached, the girls surrounding her silenced. She played it cool but he saw her swallow hard, her hands beginning to fidget with her bracelets.

"Ladies." He nodded politely to the girls who began to giggle and reply before he addressed Mia.

"Could I have a minute?"

Nodding as if it was a reluctant consent, she followed him round the corner until they stood behind a secluded wall, no one watching, just them.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Is Evie alright? I know she's not at school today-"

"She's fine. How are you?"

Interrupting her shortly after she began to run off nervous babbles, Ted watched her reaction carefully.

"I'm sorry?" She shook her head and frowned, almost as if panic rushed through her now blushed cheeks.

"How are you?" He smirked at her confused reaction.

"You pulled me away to ask me how I was?! Pft. What do you really want, Bass?" She stood firm with her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Is that a crime?!" He shot with playful offense to her accusation.

"It is when less than twenty-four hours ago, you were making a pass at me." She reminded like it was the worst thing in the world but it only made Teddy smirk harder.

"Oh…so you've been thinking of me?! Interesting… and I'm sure the thought of me making a pass at you had your panties in a twist all night…!"

She was bright flushed red as he teased her. God she was hot when she got mad.

"You're a pig! I can assure you, if anything, I was nauseated at the idea of you touching me." She spat, straightening her flushed frame a little.

His hand then found her chin and pinched it softly in an attempt to lift her head up.

"Is that so?!...and where exactly did you imagine me touching you?!..." He whispered to her with a sexy smirk but only for her to contort into a disgusted expression and shove him in the chest.

"You're gross."

With a final grin of achievement at ruffling her feathers, he looked around to check the area was still clear before bending in closer to her and placing a parting kiss on her jaw.

Before Mia had much of a chance to make another disgruntled comment about how he disgusted her or even push him away, he was already walking away with a swagger in his steps, eventually out of sight on the other side of the courtyard where her ex boyfriend stood, non the wiser.

"What did he want?!" Katie asked excitedly as Mia rejoined her posse.

"Just something about Evie. Met steps anyone?" Mia lied, changing the subject quickly.

The group of girls around her all agreed and making their move to the exit of the courtyard, involuntarily, she was caught by Teddy and his cocky smirk.

Basstard.

xoxo

"Anyone home?" Blair called from the foyer as Chuck followed her with their hand luggage.

When there was silence, Blair shrugged and began to climb the grand staircase. The flight home had been long, especially when Lullah and Lex had been arguing and Penny crying because she wasn't allowed to watch her movie until she had finished her homework. The only moment of peace Chuck and Blair received was when they had shipped the three remaining Bass children off to school that morning before returning home for some rest before doing a bit of paperwork for the following day.

"I'm going to freshen up then have a nap." Blair called to her husband who was still at the bottom of the stairs looking through their post.

"I'll be up in a minute." He smiled as she continued her path to their quarter.

It wasn't until Blair was settled on her bed, doing a light bit of reading through her paperwork that she heard noise from the door.

"Evie?" Blair frowned as the door opened to reveal her eldest daughter sporting her pyjamas with the saddest look on her face.

"Why aren't you at school, young lady? Are you sick?"

When there was no reply but only the sniffles of heartache, Blair's faced dropped with concern and she was reaching out to her daughter who was now moving across the room as fast as she could, into her mother's strong, maternal embrace.

Her tears were like a flood as she clung to her mother. Blair pulled her tight as they laid on the bed. A mother rocking her baby, trying to make all the hurt go away.

"Calm down, shusshhh." She soothed as Evie snuggled closer, burying her head into her mother's chest so she couldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"What happened? Please, talk to me?"

"He-he hates me!- I-I love him so much, mom, and-he won't even talk to me- I-" Evie blubbered out in trapped breaths as she continued to cry.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetheart. I'm sure he's just as confused as you are…" Blair soothed as she ran calming stokes of her hand across her daughter's back.

Evie shook her head persistently.

"I can't sleep- I can't stop thinking about everything- the way he spoke to me- I'm nothing…"

"Don't you ever say that again, Evelyn Bass. You are everything. I know you're stronger than this. I learnt a long time ago that if it's real, he will wait for you and no matter what, he will always come running back for you."

"…and if not, he isn't worthy of your love."

For a moment, that seemed to settle them both. It was only when Chuck walked through the door did Evie's tear begin again.

There were no words but only understanding, as if Chuck had heard every word, he was scooting onto his bed and opening his arms to his daughter who would never reject her father's love and comfort.

Rolling over to her father's side, Eve was now buried safely into her father's protective arms where she stayed until the exhaustion left her sleeping soundly against his chest.

Kissing her baby amongst her brown locks, Blair excused herself as Chuck stayed with their daughter for a while longer, making sure that when she woke up, she wasn't alone like she had been a lot lately.

xoxo

"Mrs Bass?" Zach frowned as he swung the door to his penthouse open; expecting anyone but her.

"Zachary. If I could have a minute?" Blair demanded rather than asked as she pushed her way subtly into his home.

"Is Evie alright?" He asked in a sudden haze. Wondering why on earth Blair Bass would be at his door if it wasn't something concerning her daughter.

"I'm surprised you even asked. But I'll keep this short." She spat with a complete business demeanour about her as she addressed the young man before her.

"My daughter, for whatever reason, is in love with you and from what my family and I have been witness to, you must care about her too. The event that transpired between Benjamin and my daughter may be long gone but that doesn't mean people forget. If you have no intention of being there for my daughter, then let her go."

"What has she said-" Zach tried but Blair held her hand up to silence him.

"Little. As strong as our daughter is, she's lost her way and if you're not willing to help her get over this, just please, don't you dare hurt her more than she already is. If you're the young man I think you are, listen to what I'm telling you. I never had you down as a coward, Zachary."

Like a stab in the chest, just like her daughter, Blair was gone; the door closing tightly behind her so her words would hang in the air as sharply as they had left her lips.

xoxo

"You're home rather late, Mrs Bass…" Chuck suggested as Blair stepped of the elevator.

"Have I missed the children? Dinner?" She asked in disappointment as she walked towards her husband.

"Unfortunately. They have all retired to their rooms. It seems long flights and school don't mix too well." He explained as Blair stood before him, listening to his words and within seconds, without a word of warning, she was looping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Chuck didn't argue as his hands looped her middle and brought her tighter against his chest. His nose filled with the scent of her vanilla shampooed hair and familiar perfume.

"I got Evie to agree to go to school tomorrow…" Chuck muttered softly into her ear as she pulled back a little to give him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

As she ran her hand across his perfectly shaven cheek, she looked him deep in the eye and left a lingering kiss on his pouted bottom lip.

Reading her mind, he spoke softly.

"I'll run you a bath and meet you upstairs?"

She nodded sweetly and let him go after he left a chaste kiss against her temple. He would always know what she needed, she thought.

Grabbing a cup of water and a few chocolates from the kitchen, Blair made her way upstairs, checking on each of her children as she went.

Tucking each of them in with the promises of sweet dreams and kisses.

She wouldn't trade her children for a million wishes but sometimes she wished it could be easier. She wished they could all be babies again because that meant being able to fix them.

The older they became, the less control she had, the harder it became to convince them that everything would be okay because their mommy and daddy would always be there.

No one prepares you for heartache. No one prepares you to be a parent.

Standing at Evie's door, she watched the rise and fall of her daughter's chest. Part of what kept Blair's heart beating; knowing her children were safe, even if she couldn't rid the remnants of their tears from hurt.

She crept into the room silently not to disturb her sleeping beauty before softly kissing her head and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Her daughter reminded her too much of herself sometimes. She didn't want her mistakes to be relived in her daughter; especially when it came to love.

xoxo

Eventually leaving her in a peaceful sleep, Blair sought out her husband who she found in the bathroom, more precisely, stealing the comfort of her freshly made bath.

"You started without me?" Blair pouted, tugging her loosely tied curls from the top of her head as she began to undress.

"I couldn't resist!" Chuck smirked softly. A smirk only for her.

Left standing in nothing at the side of the bath, Blair quirked an eyebrow.

"Make room, Bass." She insisted as she stepped one foot as a time into the heat of the basin.

Wincing at the sudden surge of heat to her legs, Blair slowly sat down in between Chuck's legs as he moved to accommodate her against his chest.

Submerged into the bubbled water, Blair closed her eyes tight and inhaled the calming scent rising from the heat of the bath.

She was pressed safely against Chuck's bare chest as his arms came around her body under the water to wrap her up.

Softly, one his hands came to her stomach while his other hand grabbed the bar of soap from the side, bringing it over her arms and lathering her silky skin affectionately.

Blair sighed deeply as her head relaxed into the crook of his neck, allowing Chuck access to kiss her firmly but chastely on the side of the head.

"Heaven."

"Things will get better, Blair." Chuck uttered they bathed in sweet silence.

"Parenthood should come with a warning…"

Chuck laughed at this and kissed her on the neck.

"I paid a visit to Zach this afternoon." Blair mentioned as she pulled Chuck's hands tighter over her body.

"That explains a lot…"

"…Are you sure that was a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I would happily break the boy's legs if he hurt our daughter but-"

"I thought I'd save you the trouble. He knows what he has to do…let's hope he does the right thing, for Evie's sake." Blair explained quietly as she breathed deeply, like she was letting go of the day's anxieties.

"And if he doesn't?..." Chuck frowned.

"Break a leg."

With that, they laughed, Chuck especially as he considered his wife.

Beneath the water, Chuck rubbed his feet against his wife's.

She turned slightly so she could see his face.

"You know what they say about big feet…" Blair suggested as she smiled at the sentiment of his affections.

"What would that be?..." Chuck played along as she smiled innocently with the smallest hint of dare in his eyes.

Considering his request a moment, Blair turned back to face toward, running her small feet passed his.

"…Big shoes…"

Teasingly, Chuck grabbed her by the waist and turned her so she was flat with her chest flush against his.

"That's not what I heard…" He smirked as his lips claimed hers and his hand came around her body to grasp her perfectly flushed bottom.

Blair laughed into his mouth as her tongue joined with his in a sweet and longing kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: A lot of you maybe be thinking, **WTF!** Why end there?! Well I'm being naughty and leaving a little to the imagination! My bad! I wasn't in a smut mood but I hope it was fluffy enough for you Chair fans?! Would love to know your thoughts if you are all still with me, **THANK YOU!**


End file.
